Yugi meets the Saber Dolls!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is an crossover and AU version of YuGiOh: Doom series. The Saber Dolls are now in Yugi's world, and dedicate themselves to Yugi and call him Master! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.
1. Prologue

Yu-Gi-Oh: Saber Dolls?!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Oh, boy… (sweatdrops) this has to be my very first rated-R fanfic here. You see, I know what happens after the duel between Yugi/Yami and Raphael in the show. So… I thought it would be cool to make an alternate twist.

Darien: DJ has been reading a favorite manga of his, _Saber Marionettes J_ and he always wondered what it would be like to cross it over with the anime show here.

DJ: Due to recent events, I will also not watch the show anymore until Yugi returns. Also, the pairing here is a love rectangle: Tiger/Panther/Yugi/Lynx!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Prologue 

It was a hot and dry day in the desert, and it was grim time for a certain pair of duelists. Yugi Moto, and his dark-side Yami, were dueling with one Raphael, a member of the Doom Organization. And, it looks like they were going to lose. Yami was slowly starting to succumb to the evil of the dark-side.

"Yami, snap out of it! You are not evil!", Yugi told his dark-half, but it seemed to have little effect. Yami was now doubting himself, and it was going to cost him.

Raphael drew a card, and it seemed that victory was in his grasp. Yugi then made a decision; if they lost, he would sacrifice himself to save Yami. He would not let his friend be captured.

'This maybe it…', the young man thought as he prepared to lose his soul once again.

In a parallel dimension

The planet was known as Terra 2, a nearly perfect copy of planet Earth. It was a planet that was only populated by men, and the females were bio-androids known as Marionettes. To be romantically involved with one of these beautiful machines was considered taboo.

However, one boy from a nation called Japoness dared to defy them all. His name was Otaru Mamiya, and he considered the dolls to be human and treated them with respect and kindness. By a strange twist of fate, he was soon laid with three beautiful, sexy Marionettes that were different from all the rest.

These stunning women held Maiden Circuits, a special type of technology that enabled them to feel and understand complex human emotions. In short, they had souls. The names of the Japoness Dolls were Lime, Bloodberry, and Cherry. These women were very strong and powerful… and all had a serious crush on Otaru!

Now, the four were at a hot springs resort, intending to relax after defeating a strong enemy from a rival nation. The nation was known as Garland, and was lead by a ruthless, cold dictator called Faust the 9th. He was trying to wage war on the world, and had a trio of deadly dolls that also had Maiden Circuits.

Their names were Tiger, Lynx, and Panther. They too had personalities and human emotions, but were evil because of Faust. Tiger was in love with her master, but Faust merely considered them tools of war and thus treated them like dirt. However, despite that, the Saber Dolls were loyal and true to their master.

Until now. Recently, the Saber Dolls were now feeling something towards Otaru. At first, their mission was to assassinate him and steal his friend's Maiden Circuits. But, it would seem that he had unknowingly awaken something that made them hesitant to kill him.

Now, they were perched on a rock in front of the resort and made themselves known to Otaru, who was currently kissing Lime and both were nude in the hot spring below. The redheaded hero was clad only in a towel that covered his mentionables, and Lime hadn't a stitch of clothes on.

"OTARU MAMIYA, WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!", Tiger exclaimed before her, Lynx, and Panther leapt into the air to do battle.

Back in the Yu-Oh-World

The duel was done, and Yugi/Yami had lost the battle. Raphael now held up blank card, and mystical power shot out from it and zoomed straight towards Yami!

"Yami, look out!!", Yugi exclaimed as he took over his partner's place.

Yami was shocked into a stupor, seeing his hikari attempting to sacrifice his own soul to save him. He didn't want to see his friend gone, but there was now little he could do.

Raphael exclaimed in victory, "THIS IS IT!!!".

Back at Terra 2

The Saber Dolls were now trying to get to the poor boy, but the busty, lusty Japoness Dolls refused to let them near him. Bloodberry and Cherry, who were also nude and spying on Lime and Otaru nearby, emerged and fought the Saber Dolls. However, a powerful storm was brewing up.

The storms around the planet were different the regular storms. They were called Plasma storms, and on account huge bolts of pure plasmic energy rained down besides water. Thus, it was extremely dangerous to be out during one.

"LET'S KICK SOME SLICONE!!!", Tiger exclaimed before leaping towards Otaru.

Lime led her crush away, while Cherry and Bloodberry stood by to hold the dolls off. However, luck and fate soon intervened again. When the Saber Dolls landed together at the same time, a huge bolt of plasma energy struck down full force!

The Saber Dolls screamed in pain as the emerald energy coursed through their body, causing their internal circuits to go completely nuts! But, it did much more then that! The energy from both the plasma storm, and the one in Yugi's world, caused for a small rift to form!

The fabric of time and space was ripped open, and the Dolls were soon sucked into a medium-sized swirling vortex! As they were being carried away to another world/universe, their memories were erased. Also, any safety precautions that were installed by the scientists at Gartland were destroyed and deleted.

When the bolt of plasma dissipated, Otaru and the Japoness Dolls saw that they were gone. Also, the rift closed up as soon as the Gartland Marionettes were all in the vortex.

"Where did they go?", Otaru wondered.

Back in Yugi's world

A white, swirling beam of energy coursed straight at Yugi, attempting to draw him into a card that would seal his soul. The little hero stood firm, knowing full well he would save Yami's soul and possibly save the Earth's savior.

However, a large green plasma bolt from out of nowhere struck down between Yugi and the magical energy, blocking the attack and actually backlashing it towards Raphael!

The member of Doom dodged the attack, just barely, and saw something emerge from the bolt of energy. But, he felt his master call out to him to return to the island base. He complied, running away before anything else could happen.

Yugi opened his eyes, and saw that he was still here. He was wondering on what happened, when he saw the most unusually sight. He saw three, busty, beautiful women lying on the ground before him. They were dressed in strange uniforms, of military significance, and also it looked like they were slightly burned and tattered.

The young hero slowly approached them, and checked them out. He felt for a pulse, and felt a slight movement. He knew they were alive. Despite them being strangers, Yugi was never one to leave someone behind. He lifted them up one at a time, him being small and the ladies being tall, and he carried them over to some large boulders that offered a considerable amount of shade.

"I wonder who they are?", he asked himself.

When he brought the last one, the blonde one, towards safety, he started to study them. From what he observed, it was obvious that they were not one of the locals. The young man, however, frequently stole glances at their chest area. And who could blame him?

'Wow!! These ladies here are simply too beautiful! They also have breasts that put even Mai and Téa's racks to shame!', he thought.

As he continued to look out for them, he saw the fingers of the redheaded woman twitch slightly…

(Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Trust me, this is where it all starts and the truly steamy scenes come later on!

Darien: If any of you have read the manga, then you know what the Saber Dolls look like. In the next chapter, they will awaken and take in Yugi (not Yami) as their master!

DJ: If this gets deleted from , I'll then post it at Until then, enjoy the mayhem and chaos that will soon ensue!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thanks for the kind reviews, everyone. I'm still quite nervous, this being my first rated-R fanfic here. Its not going to have a lot of choice words in it, but mainly seduction and nudity.

Darien: Also, we hope everyone understands us writing this fanfic here. We wanted to have an alternative to the show, when Yugi offered himself to be sealed rather then Yami.

DJ: We consider Yugi to be a man among men, and what he did… proves that saying.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 1 

The redheaded woman's left hand twitched slightly, indicating that she was alive. Yugi closely monitored them, wanting to make sure they were alive. His gentle nature wanted to make sure that they were okay.

Slowly, the others started to show signs of movement as well. However, the redhead's eyes started to open slowly. Yugi was then entranced by the most beautiful red eyes he had ever seen before. The woman's vision started to come into focus, and now she was staring at a handsome youth with haunting violet eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment… then the buxom lady just flung herself on Yugi and planted a French kiss like no other on his lips!!

Yugi was now in a stupor, wondering on what just happened a few minutes ago. One moment, he was staring into the eyes of a sexy lady. Now, she had her lips crushed on his and her tongue doing wonders in his mouth! To top it all off, her massive breasts were pressed firmly into his chest. The sheer firmness, yet softness of the two mounds covered in flimsy cloth blanked out his mind.

'Wow!! Such… soft, big… breasts…', his mind registered at the moment.

He soon snapped to reality, realizing that a total stranger was now working him over. He gently pried her off, but she was still insistent on kissing him all day long! To make things more interesting, the blonde and the brunette were also awake and were circling the duo on their hands and knees.

They looked like jungle cats on the prowl, ready to pounce. The glint in their eyes was mainly on him, the smiles on their faces showing their pearly white teeth and looking very… lustful. Their large breasts just drooped down low, nearly dragging to the ground.

Yugi seriously thought either on passing out or running away.

He regained some control and asked the woman to stop one more time. It worked, and the redhead stopped her kissful assault. The other two ladies joined up with her, becoming a small group before the tri-colored hair teenager.

"Who are you?", Yugi asked, trying to start a good introduction.

The redhead bowed her head slightly in respect and stated, "My name is Tiger.". Her voice was silky and rich, yet firm and strong at the same time.

The blonde purred, "My name is Panther.". Her flowing, long blonde hair seemed to be more golden then the sun itself. Part of it covered her right eye, but it only made look more seductive and mysterious.

The brunette also answered, "My name is Lynx.". Her eyes were completely covered by her bangs, but Yugi reasoned that her eyes must have been brown like her hair.

The three answered together, "We are now your Marionettes, Master.". They bowed to him, showing them their loyalty and devotion to the now shocked teen.

Yugi was now puzzled beyond belief. 'Marionettes? Master?! Me?!', his mind raced.

He knew that Yami was used to having servants, but he wasn't. He didn't feel comfortable with having power over anybody. Not his style.

He then sputtered out, "What is a Marionette?! And also, why are you calling me Master?!".

They were about to answer, when Lynx suddenly stood up quickly. Her stance was now a defensive posture, her eyes scanning the area.

"Tiger, my scanners are picking up three unidentifiable beings approaching us!", she stated quickly.

Panther and Tiger quickly shot up from the ground and stood in front of Yugi, acting as a protective barrier. They were acting like bodyguards, ready and waiting to attack anything that came near them.

Over the horizon approached three characters, ones that Yugi knew. They were Duke Devillin, Tristen Taylor, and Joey Wheeler.

"Wait, stop! They're my friends! Don't attack them!", he exclaimed.

The Saber Dolls slowly relaxed their posture, but stayed firm in their position. If anything happened that threatened their Master, they would quickly eliminate it.

The boys ran over to Yugi, very much worried about him. They had seen the duel between Raphael and Yugi/Yami, and were very shocked to see that the Seal of Orachois was in play on Yami's side of the field.

When the strange green energy came out of nowhere and deflected the beam, the backlash also caused them to go out like lights for a few minutes. Now, they were wondering on where Yugi was, looked all over, then found him with three other beings.

"Hang on, Yug! We're coming!", Joey called out.

When they reached the place where Yugi was talking to his new 'friends', they stopped dead in their tracks. Seeing the lovely, sexy ladies before them… their mouths came unhinged, dropped to the ground, and their eyes just nearly shot out from their sockets.

Joey's eyes roamed all over Tiger, taking in her luscious curves, her milky white skin, and her ample bosoms. He was now imagining laying his head down on one of those massive pillows and just drifting into ecstasy.

Tristen was imagining the same thing with Lynx, and also Duke was daydreaming about Panther in a small, tight cheerleader outfit and her cheering him on in his matches.

"Ugh, pathetic. Close those mouths of yours, boys. You're attracting flies.", Tiger said in disgust. To her, only Yugi could look and act like that around her.

The boys snapped out of it, and that was when Yugi made the introductions. After they were finished, Yugi sat down in front of a large boulder where the shade was pleasant from the heat.

"Now, ladies. Please, answer my questions.", he started out. He asked on what a Marionette was, and also why they referred to him as Master.

Tiger explained, "Marionettes are bio-androids, life-like machines that are made to look like women. We were created by men on Terra-2, because real women do not exist.".

Panther continued, "Marionettes are mostly created for household chores and manual labor. They come in a variety of types and models. However, we are different.".

Lynx finished, "We have Maiden Circuits, a device that lets us have and understand complex human emotions. In short, we are machines with souls.".

Yugi, Yami, Tristen, Joey, and even Duke were just slack-jawed on what they heard. Terra-2?! Populated only by men?! Life-like machines that look like women?! It was nearly all too much to take in.

"Also, Yugi is our Master because we saw him first! Now, we are loyal and devoted only to him!", they all declared together happily.

Yugi's eyes were now the size of dinner plates, and her seriously ran the idea of just passing out now. He didn't, then started to explain something to them.

"Ladies… I don't mean to frighten you, but this isn't Terra-2.", he said.

The ladies were now puzzled, wondering on why this place they were in was not Terra-2. Soon, Yugi told them all what happened prior to their arrival.

"Hmmm… it is possible that something in their world allowed them to travel to ours.", Tristen said.

They all agreed to that, but the Dolls did not have a clue on how they got to Yugi's world either. Panther then did an analysis, and concluded that their previous memories were now wiped out.

"I'm afraid that we may never recover them.", the blonde stated grimly.

The ladies were now feeling a bit down, and Yugi tried to cheer them up. It was his nature to try and help someone out, and since the girls were now attached to him, he figured that he would introduce them to his world and take care of them.

'They may say they are machines, but I feel that they are human. So, I'll treat them like human beings.', he told to himself.

The girls were just feeling utter bliss when Yugi took them into his arms in a gentle hug. They returned the gesture, slightly squeezing him tighter and pulling him into their most ample bosoms. Joey and the rest of the boys just howled with laughter as they saw Yugi's face turn red as a rose.

"Yugi, you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch!", Joey declared as he just laughed his ass off.

Yugi wanted to sigh in exasperation, but he couldn't due to the lack of air and space around his face. He released his hold over the ladies, and when they released him, he got up from the ground.

"Come on, guys. We got to find the others and tell them what happened here. Then, we go and search for Dartz's hideout so we can stop him once and for all.", he stated.

The boys stopped laughing and agreed with their little leader. Yugi then helped the dolls up, and asked them if they would like to come with him and the rest.

"Master, we will follow you until the ends of time.", Lynx declared.

Yugi smiled slightly, then they all left the desert area and set out to find Téa and the rest. Along the way, Yugi started to tell the half-humans all about his world, the adventures he has been put through, and also the friends he had.

'I seriously need to speak to Yami, though. We need to talk about what happened today, with our duel with Raphael…', he thought grimly.

Back on Dartz's island

Dartz was most displeased about his disciple's report when he arrived back to the island. "So, you are telling me that you won the duel… yet did not retrieve the Pharaoh's soul?", he asked icily.

Raphael gulped and answered, "Yes, sir. I would have captured him, but something strange happened. A flash of green light appeared, and it seemed to deflect the magic that was used to try and capture Yami.".

Dartz and the others were now surprised to hear this. They all knew that Atlantean magic was very powerful, so what could it have been that deflected it?

"All of you, continue to monitor Yugi and his friends. I have a strange feeling… that things are now going to get tougher.", he commanded to his flunkies.

They all left, but the question remained in their minds: What will happen next?

(Author's Notes: Well, here is another chapter gone by. Later on, an intense jealousy flares up between Téa and the Dolls! See what happens when four ladies try for Yugi's attention! Also, Yugi and Yami are going to have one hell of a serious conversation here.

Darien: Also, steamier scene will be on! To all of you out there, how do you think Yugi will handle three powerful, strong, and sexy women like the Dolls? What would you do if you had the Dolls as your personal guards?

DJ: To find out more about _Saber Marionettes J_, check out 

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 2

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thanks to all that reviewed. Your comments warm me up like a fire at Christmas time! For that, I am thankful.

Darien: To answer a reviewer's request, sorry… but this will mainly be about Yugi and his three new busty, lusty Dolls. However, Joey will be paired up with someone either in the middle or near the end. AND, it will be a female.

DJ: To anyone else out there, go to the TokyoPop website. There, you will find any and all info on the luscious Saber Doll babes.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 2 

As Yugi and Co., plus three new arrivals, trekked across the desert, the Dolls started to talk to the young teenager. Apparently, they wanted to know more about their new Master. They wanted to know his likes, dislikes, his personality, and any and all things about him. With the info, they could find ways to both protect him… and please him.

"Yugi-sama, can you please tell us more about you?", Panther inquired.

Yugi said, "Sure.". It was then that he started to tell about his adventures. It lasted for about three or four hours. First up was Duelist Kingdom, followed by the Virtual Adventure, then Battle City, and what was occurring now.

"So, that's my life so far, ladies.", he finished.

Needless to say, the sexy female androids were impressed on how much adventurous Yugi's life was. From dueling a billionaire with a golden eye that could see all, to a psychopath that wanted to destroy humanity and revive a monster from a different dimension.

"Yugi-sama, why is it that all these things happen to you?", Lynx asked. She was curious on how an eighteen year-old boy could go up against such danger.

"Well, it started when my Grandfather gave me the Millennium Puzzle. I solved it, and I'm sure that this whole mess started because of that.", he started to say.

"Millennium Items?", Tiger asked quizzically.

Yugi then started to explain each of the Seven Millennium Items, informing them of each one's unique ability as well as spirits that have taken up residency in them. Tiger was intrigued about the Millennium Eye, Panther about the Rod, and also Lynx about the Ring.

However, all were fascinated about the Millennium Puzzle. And the spirit that inhabited the small, golden pyramid that hung around Yugi's neck.

"Can you really transform and switch places with this… Yami person?", Panther asked.

Yugi sighed, then he concentrated. The girls backed off some when he and the Puzzle glowed in a golden light. They saw Yugi's body soon transforming, becoming taller and also more lithe. In a few moments, the light died down and Yami appeared before them all.

"Hello, ladies.", he said to them flatly. He was still heavy with guilt and sadness, knowing that he went over the edge with his duel with Raphael… and it almost cost Yugi his life.

Tiger, Panther, and Lynx started to scan and analyze Yami. Their eyes roamed every part of him, but strictly on the business level. They only had eyes for their Master, Yugi-sama. After much scanning, their data was complete.

"Data complete. Information on Yami and Yugi collected and stored.", Lynx stated.

Yami was a bit confused, but decided not to push his luck on the matter. Before he could say anything else, he was confronted by Tristen, Joey, and Duke.

Joey hauled him up by his collar and snarled, "You got some explaining to do, Yugi! Why did use that Seal magic card?!".

The Dolls quickly went to Yami's side, prying Joey off and separated the two beings. Tiger looked at Joey and stated, "He is not Yugi, boy. He is Yami.".

The three boys were now puzzled by this, until Yami and the Saber Dolls sighed out loud. Yami then asked them, "Are you guys really serious that you can't tell between myself and Yugi by now?".

When no answer was given, Yami sighed in frustration. This just had to be stopped. He told the three boys carefully, like if they were children, "Watch carefully now.".

Yami glowed bright gold, and transformed back to Yugi. The marionettes looked slightly more pleased now, seeing their Master back in the flesh.

"See any difference now?", Yugi asked them all.

Tristen and Duke were now looking at him, taking in the difference to what they saw then, and what they saw now. Joey just looked as clueless as ever. The Saber Dolls sighed in annoyance, wondering if this kid was all there.

"I think I see some difference now.", Tristen said after a few minutes of examination.

Duke put in, "I do too. So, that other you was Yami, right?".

Yugi answered, "Correct. Yami is a pharaoh from long ago, and now he is inhabiting my puzzle. We can switch anytime we like.".

Joey was now getting the concept, then quickly assaulted Yugi once more. He hauled him up his feet and demanded, "Now, explain to us again why you used that Seal magic card?!".

The reaction from the marionettes was now vastly different then the first time. Tiger actually ripped Joey away from Yugi, slammed him down on the ground, and slapped his face. A large, RED handprint was now on Joey's right side. Panther and Lynx stood in front of the little hero, protecting him fiercely.

"Do that again, little man, and I'll make sure you never have children from here on in.", Tiger whispered threatingly.

Joey gulped, not only by the threat, but also on how Tiger seemed to lift him with very little ease. His friends helped him back up, and Yugi gently separated from his new friends.

He stared at Joey with sorrow in his eyes and answered, "I'm sorry, Joey. But, I'm not going to say until everyone is here. That way, all of you can try to understand.".

Joey was about to protest, when he saw the fiery eyes of Tiger, Panther, and Lynx. If Joey would retaliate like he usually did, then the Wheeler line would really end with him.

"Okay, Yug. I'll drop it, for now that is.", he said in defeat.

The group continued onward, the desert heat slowly affecting them. As they walked, the Dolls asked Yugi questions on his world, the inhabitants, his culture, a lot of stuff.

As he answered each and every question they asked as best he could, Lynx spotted the cards in his right-pants pocket. She inquired, "Yugi-sama, what are those?".

Yugi took out his cards and showed it to them. He pulled out his favorite, Dark Magician Girl, and started to explain the concept, the rules, and also the different types of cards used in the game known as Duel Monsters.

A half an hour later, Yugi had finished explaining to the three busty vixens on how a duel was done. "So, if you have all piece of Exodia or the Destiny Board completely set on the field, you could also win a duel that way.", he finished saying.

The marionettes were fascinated on how the game worked, and more amazed on how it was played worldwide by many others around the globe. After the explanation, the three downloaded and saved the information in their memory banks.

"Yugi-sama, is there a place around here that supplies Duel Monster cards?", Panther inquired.

"We want to help you in any way we can, and if it means playing a card game… then so be it.", Tiger explained.

Yugi was surprised to hear this, but he knew that he would need help. After what Yami did… he was afraid that if he allowed his dark-half to duel, he would seriously injure someone.

"I don't know if there is a place around here, girls. I think we are in the Nevada desert, and it could be some time until we reach civilization.", he told them.

Collective groans could be heard all around, but they just pushed on forward. When the sun was really getting to them, the dolls figured out a way to keep their Master cool. Using their breath-taking breasts, they hovered over Yugi and their massive melons actually shaded the young man.

"Here you go, Yugi-sama. We'll keep you cool.", Lynx purred silkily.

Yugi was blushing bright red, and the girls just giggled at this. 'He looks so cute when he blushes like that!', they each thought at the same time.

They continued to walk eastward, hopefully towards civilization. Alas, nighttime soon came upon them. Seeing that they would have to continue onward in the morning, they started to set up camp. Joey took out some food, Tristen some sleeping bags, and Duke with some firewood.

After a quick meal, the boys started to turn in for the night. Joey yawned loudly before saying goodnight and snuggling into his blue sleeping bag. Tristen and Duke also turned in, but Yugi was having a little problem getting to sleep. The desert nights were very cold, and a slight breeze was making him shiver.

"Don't worry, Yugi-sama. We'll warm you up.", a silky, sexy voice whispered in his ear.

His eyes shot up, and before him stood a sight he won't soon forget. It was of the Saber Dolls… wearing nothing at all as they kneeled beside him. Seeing their milky white skin, exotic hair colors, and also every luscious curve and VERY ample bosoms just mere millimeters from his face… he thought he was dead and in heaven.

Panther giggled slightly and whispered, "Don't worry, Master. We'll warm you up with our body heat.".

The three slowly snuggled in with Yugi, stretching the sleeping bag a bit. Tiger nestled on Yugi's left side, Panther on his right side. Their warm skin and breasts, literally smothering him, made him feel hot in no time. Tiger wrapped her arms around Yugi, burying her face into his neck and inhaling his scent. It seemed to calm her, if not arouse her.

Panther snuggled up closely to Yugi's side, doing the same thing as Tiger. However, she gently took Yugi's hand and put the small thing on her breasts. Yugi was now blood red, his hand now covering and feeling something so soft… warm… pliable. He could feel the small stone-sized nipple, which was now resting in his palm.

He seriously thought about passing out.

Lynx was beside Panther, trying her best to keep her Master warm as well. The three sexy, sultry dolls were naked and cuddled up besides the one they devoted themselves to.

Needless to say, Yugi passed out quickly before his hormones kicked into high gear.

Next morning

The sun slowly rose into the sky, and its golden rays touched the surface of the earth. But, the silent peace that was there… was shattered by a high-pitched scream.

The boys woke up, wondering if something was wrong. Yugi woke up too, but what he saw next just covered him in horror. Hovering above him was one Téa Gardner and Rebecca Hawkins, both having the utmost shocked looks on their faces. Looking down, he saw the top-half parts of the Saber Dolls.

Then, it all hit him hard. The memories of last night came rushing into his brain, and he now knew that he was in deep trouble. Slowly, fearfully, he took another glance at the two ladies that were above him. He saw their eyes change from shock… to one of absolute anger and madness.

'Yep… my life just got a hell of a lot more complicated.', he thought.

(Author's Notes: Well, how do you like this one? Yugi's first taste of female action, and also he has some explaining to do to all!

Darien: (Shivers) I really pity Yugi now. He has to endure the wrath of one Téa Gardner and Rebecca Hawkins. Not an easy thing to confront, mind you, is an angry female.

DJ: My motto on girls is: Hell hath no fury then a woman scorned. Now, Yugi has two of them on his hands. Who out there thinks he can survive this little "meeting" here?

Darien: Also, if any of out there likes to, assemble a deck for each of the Saber Dolls. 40 cards minimum, 60 maximum. E-mail the decks for each one to us and tell us on how it fits into their use.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.)


	4. Chapter 3

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Those reviews you gave me were great! I liked them all very much! Thanks to info from some of you, Lynx's hair will now be blue instead of brown.

Darien: You have to forgive DJ here. He only has the manga of Saber Marionettes J, and it is in black, white, and gray only. So, he had no idea what Lynx's hair color was.

DJ: Come on, everyone! I need some decks here, one that would suit the Dolls perfectly!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 3 

Yugi was now facing Hell itself, which came in the form of two very pissed off women. One of them was a sixteen years-old blonde that looked more like a ten year-old child. The other was a seventeen year-old brunette that was now livid. Both had fire in their eyes, and looked as if they were ready to kill.

"YUGI, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!", Téa screamed in pure anger and jealousy.

Rebecca added, "WHY ARE THESE SLUTS IN YOUR SLEEPING BAG, AND NAKED?!?!".

Yugi stood up, thankful that he was still wearing his pajamas. He wanted to say something, but by seeing the looks on their faces and their body language, he had to choose his words carefully.

"Well… that is…", he tried to say, but he was silenced quickly.

Téa and Rebecca lunged forward, in an attempt to choke Yugi badly in a rage. Fortunately for him, three blurs shot up from his sleeping bag and restrained the two enraged females. It was the Saber Dolls, totally naked and also pissed off as well. Tiger held Téa by the shoulders, both now glaring at one another. Panther picked up a fist-swinging Rebecca by the collar, and held her aloft.

"No one is allowed to harm our Master!!", Tiger growled at an irritated brunette.

The seventeen year-old girl was now shocked to hear this… woman declare that Yugi was her master. It only lasted a second, before she started to break free and get past this busty woman. She wanted to hear from Yugi on what was going on.

"No, stop!", Yugi exclaimed. Lynx, whom was shielding him from the girls view, was protecting him.

Tiger released Téa and Panther dropped Rebecca, but both marionettes retreated back to protect their Master. Yugi now stood in front of the three dolls, but their eyes and body stances showed that they would take action again if Yugi was provoked in any way.

"Girls, calm down. I can explain everything… I think.", Yugi told the two in a calm manner.

The two females of the Dueling Crew just huffed in anger and annoyance, sitting down Indian-style and awaiting Yugi's explanation. The other boys were now awake and looking at the scene in amusement. They had never seen their friends act so… hostile before.

Forty-five minutes later

He told them all on what happened during his duel with Raphael. He told them that Yami used the Seal against his wishes, was possessed by its evil magic, treated his cards like living sacrifices, and lost the duel. He was about to take Yami's place, so he could be sealed away and Yami would still have a chance to save the world once again.

"Yami? Who is Yami?", Rebecca inquired.

Yugi transformed into Yami, and the blonde was shocked senseless. Her crush… and another soul within him?! After seeing the others recovering her back to consciousness, Yami took over the explanation. He then told them on how the Dolls came to be, how their coming blocked the spell that would seal Yugi, and their new allegiance to Yugi.

"Is everything clear now?", he inquired.

Téa and Rebecca nodded, then fainted after that. The boys chuckled, minus Yami/Yugi, and the dolls just simply looked at the females in disgust.

"I'll revive them.", Joey said as he went over to them. He took his canteen of water and poured the cold contents on their faces. Téa and Rebecca sputtered back to life, coughing up water and looking a bit dishelved.

"Joey!!", they both exclaimed in anger.

The dirty blonde boy laughed hard, as did the rest. The drenched girls merely scowled at the juvenile teenager, then their blue eyes focused on Yami once more.

"Yami… why did you use that Seal anyways? You and Yugi knew that it was evil to begin with.", Téa asked in a painful whisper. For a long time, she had a crush on Yami and was hoping to become his girlfriend. But now…

Yami sighed and explained, "I was desperate to win when Tomazs was frozen. I thought that the only way to win the duel was to use it… but I was wrong. I would have lost Yugi, had it not been for the Saber Dolls coming.".

Rebecca then sighed and stated, "Perhaps. But now, we got to focus on defeating Dartz and those goons of his!".

Duke stepped in, "I think it's going to be a bit rougher now.".

The King of Dice told the group on how he met up with Weevil and Rex, and on how they disappeared after the duel. Joey and Tristen then remembered seeing those two Duelists as well.

"I think they left to go join Dartz, so they could defeat Yugi and Yami here.", he finished saying.

Yami shook his head in disapprovement, then Yugi took over once more. The teenage hero said, "Well, we got to go and find Dartz's lair. We defeat Dartz, we also stop whatever madness he has planned for others.".

The entire group agreed with him, and they all started to pack up for the trip to Florida where Professor Hawkins was. Reason stood that any and all info about Atlantis and the Doom Organization were held at the research center where the professor was staying.

As Yugi packed up his sleeping bag, he soon realized that he was being sandwiched between two naked goddess. Panther and Lynx were helping him with his stuff, throwing seductive glances his way and also rubbing their bodies against him. He was now so red, it was easy to mistake him for an overripe tomato.

"Here, let us help you with those, Yugi-sama.", Panther whispered into his ear before she licked the edges of it with her slightly rough pink tongue.

Yugi was frozen, unable to control the sensations that were now running rampart through his entire body. Rebecca and Téa, however, saw this and knew what to do.

They came over and pried Yugi away from the melon sandwich, glaring hatefully at the two grown women. Although they looked about 25 years of age or less, no one knew what their true age was. Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Panther, while Téa just gave Lynx the Death Glare.

"Umm… Téa, can I ask a favor from you?", the teenage hero asked.

Yugi then requested that she lent the marionettes some of her clothes, since theirs was tattered and torn. The brunette refused to even let those "sluts" wear her clothes. However, pleading from Yugi caused her to cave in. She took off her backpack, reached inside, and took out some t-shirts and short jeans, which was all she had.

"You owe me big time for this, Yugi.", she stated as she saw the dolls change.

Tiger was now wearing a tight white t-shirt, her impressive breasts stretching the material to its utmost limits. She also donned blue jean shorts, which did little to cover her tight derriere and her long, slim, toned legs. In short, Yugi saw that she was more breathtaking then ever before.

Panther wore a yellow tank top, which was also stretched to its limits because of her massive melons. Black jean shorts completed the ensemble, still not enough to cover all of her cheeks and it showed her fine legs quite well.

Lynx wore the last set of clothes, which was a pink shirt that did just like the others, stretch out to hold in the big breasts. Tight blue jean shorts completed her, but she still looked as sexy as ever just like her "sisters".

Yugi was finding his jaw to be completely off its hinges, staring intently on the angels before him. The dolls smiled warmly, very much happy to get a reaction like that from their Master. Whatever made Yugi happy, they were content as well.

Rebecca snapped Yugi's mouth back into its place, growling in annoyance and stating, "Come on! We got a ways to go!".

It was then and there that they set off for Florida, the two Dueling Girls first leading them to a city that they exited out of recently. There, they would get supplies, food, clothing, and also some new Duel Monster cards for the bio-androids (at Yugi's request, of course).

Back on Dartz Island

Dartz was very displeased, feeling three new threats coming forth and joining the ranks of Yugi and Co. Earlier on, he had gained the alliance of two newcomers: Weevil and Rex. Both were brought by Raphael and Valon. The two duelists were just mere pawns to him, and it did not matter wither they lost or not to Yugi Moto.

"My Master, allow us to try and defeat Yugi. We will prove our worth to you.", Weevil said in his nasal-like voice.

Dartz just smiled evilly and replied, "Request granted. Go forth and claim Yugi's souls! Bring them here so the Leviathan can be revived once more!".

The two former duelist bowed, then set off with their new cards and decks. However, little did they know what was really going down.

Dartz called forth Valon and Alister, and the two servants kneeled before the white robed figure. The leader declared, "Follow them. Observe the fight, and also report on what you can to these… three beings that dared to interfere in our capture of the pharaoh.".

The two flunkies bowed deeply, then left to take Weevil and Rex towards Yugi's destination. As the helicopter flew away to find its prey, Dartz was now wondering if this new development would either be useful to his plans… or be a giant monkey wrench in his plans to rid the Earth of humanity.

(Author's Notes: Well, this is it! The first battle will start, and one of the Saber Dolls will initiate it! Care to guess on whom?

Darien: Also, we eagerly await the e-mails of you out there that can give the Dolls their decks. DJ and I are quite anxious to see on what kind of decks you have set up for them.

DJ: Before we go, we like to let you know that one of the Saber Dolls is going to put an extreme move on Yugi! Guess on who it is, and also how Téa and Rebecca are going to react.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author Notes: Hi, everyone! Sorry for delay, but computer was going screwy. It was infected with a lot of Spyware problems, and a parasite. But, it's all taken care of now.

Darien: Also, we like to extend our thanks to one ivan tizenado! He gave us some great ideas for the decks that the Saber Dolls will soon use.

DJ: We toyed around with the idea, and soon came up with the right decks for the ladies! Again, thanks ivan!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 4 

Most of the Dueling Crew was now riding in the back of a pick up blue Ford truck. By good fortune, a kind stranger found them on the road and offered to take them to Las Vegas. The city was the only place around that had everything they required, so they accepted his offer. They were riding in the back… except for four others.

Yugi was begin held securely in the arms of Tiger, who was actually running beside the truck on the right side! Panther was keeping pace on the vehicle's left side, Lynx following behind it. Since there was not enough room in the back for all, the Saber Dolls actually insisted on carrying Yugi while they followed them.

Yugi felt very weird about being along side a truck that was going over 70 m.p.h., yet he also felt a little content and safe from being in Tiger's arms. He looked up at the woman, a smile of gratefulness on his face. Tiger looked down, and returned the warm gesture.

Around others, the Saber Dolls were cold and also impassive. However, when they were around Yugi, they acted totally different. They were warm, caring, and also willing to show him their tender, vulnerable side. It was quite a spectacle to see.

Téa and Rebecca growled in anger and frustration, seeing Yugi smiling and blushing to Tiger. The boys wisely kept their distance, knowing full well not to mess with an angry woman.

"Hmph! That slut better lay off Yugi, or else!", Rebecca growled in anger.

Téa nodded and put in, "I agree!".

Joey decided to be bold and inquired, "So, when we get to Las Vegas, how do we go to Florida from there?".

Rebecca answered, "We'll call for my grandfather, ask him if he could arrange for us to fly to Florida.".

Duke stated, "Sounds good to me. Flying by air seems to be much better then taking any land transportation.".

Tristen commented, "Yeah. We wouldn't have to worry about those Doom creeps following us.".

As the group talked to one another, Tiger was still focused on the treasure (in her eyes) in her arms. Yugi, however, was looking past her and at his friends.

"I wonder what they are talking about?", he wondered.

Tiger answered, "Oh, they are talking about on how to get to this Florida place and also wondering on what to do when they face those Doom guys.".

She looked at his surprised face, giggled and explained to him that she had enhanced hearing and was able to hear the conversation.

"Thanks, Tiger.", the little hero said. However, Yugi soon switched his attention to his dark-side. He concentrated, and soon zoned out. He was now in the confines of the Puzzle, staring at Yami's door.

Inside the Puzzle

"Yami, come on out. We need to talk.", he calmly called out.

Yami's door opened, and out of it came a very nervous pharaoh. The ex-ruler of Egypt had never looked so ashamed in his life, and had his head down slightly as he approached his hikari.

"I know, Yugi. So, please… say what you have to say.", he said quietly. He knew that Yugi was disappointed in him, and who could blame him? However, he did not know on how he was going to express it.

Yugi shook his head slightly and stated softly, "Well, first off, I'm very disappointed in you. Your actions yesterday… really frightened me.".

Yami could not blame him. When he was dueling with the Seal on his side of the field, he felt rage and hate burning inside him like a volcano. He had become what he and Yugi faced in the past, and it also scared the pharaoh too.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I just… I just wanted to win so badly.", he stated sadly.

Yugi put a hand on his shoulder, and the dark-half was now facing Yugi eye-to-eye. He saw the serene, yet sad look in those purple orbs. He asked, "Yami, do you remember our duel with both Kaiba and Rebecca those months ago?".

'How could I forget?', he thought. He remembered vividly when he dueled Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom atop Pegasus's rooftop, and also seeing Yugi duel against Rebecca when she accused him of stealing Solomon's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He nodded slightly at his friend.

"I thought you would have realized by now, that winning a duel is not the most important thing. What really matters is both respecting the cards… and also valuing human life.", he said.

Yami saw that Yugi had a point there. When he dueled, he only cared about winning. But, being with Yugi and his friends, he learned that valuing human life and respecting both people and Duel Monsters was higher then that.

Yami then whispered, "Please, forgive me Yugi.".

The little hero brought him into a hug, which surprised the dark-half some. However, he soon returned the hug as well. Yugi then replied, "I do forgive you, Yami.".

After some time of hugging, he released the former ruler of Egypt. Yugi then looked Yami in the eye and stated, "Just try and keep perspective of what is really important, okay?".

Yami said he would, and it seemed the two reconciled. Yugi then went back to his state of consciousness, to return to the real world.

Out of Puzzle

Yugi came back to reality, his eyes now returned to full color. He shook his head to clear it, then he looked up and saw Tiger hovering over him with a look of concern on her face.

"You okay, Yugi-sama?", she asked. She then explained that he had been out for about two hours.

Yugi smiled softly and answered, "I'm okay. I just went inside the puzzle to talk to Yami.".

She looked relieved, then he noticed some buildings over the horizon. They had made it! They were coming up on Las Vegas! Yugi then turned to see that his friends were also excited too.

"Alright!! We made it to Sin City!!", Joey whooped it up. For a moment, all he could think about were showgirls and also sexy women stripped out in nothing but string bras and thongs.

Tristen and Duke were on the same level, but Téa and Rebecca's minds were focused on getting the supplies they needed and arranging a flight to Florida.

"Yugi! What do you think we should do now?!", the brunette called out to her friend.

He answered, "First, we got to get our supplies! After that, we can get something to eat too!". He was in thought for a moment, then added, "Plus, we need to inform Seto and Mokuba on what has happened so far!".

Joey turned to his bets friend and snapped, "Are you nuts?! No way, Yugi!! We don't need to call that creep!". Heh, it seemed that Joey still nursed a grudge against Seto. Not Mokuba, only his brother.

Rebecca pointed out, "We have to, Joey. Seto may not be the best social person in the world, but he has finical assets that could help us. Plus, he's one of the few duelists that actually stands a chance against those Doom jerks.".

Duke commented, "Also, he's got that other dragon guardian. I have a feeling that Seto may actually come in handy now.".

Joey was livid, the thought of asking Kaiba for help sending unpleasant shivers throughout his entire being. He reluctantly agreed to this, but he was making sure he gave Kaiba a few choice words.

"Good, then it's settled. First we get our supplies, eat, and then contact Kaiba.", Tristen said.

Afternoon

Around 12:45 p.m., the truck arrived at Las Vegas. The driver dropped them off at a local shopping center, then drove off after the group thanked him. Seeing that they had time on their hands, the group decided to split up. Luckily for them, Duke was loaded and was able to buy the stuff necessary for their journey. He went to an ATM machine and took out $200.

Yugi, the Dolls, Rebecca, and Téa went to a Super Target store to get the supplies. The boys decided to look around for a food court. Duke handed them $150, taking the rest to get the food.

While they shopped around, they got stares from a lot of people. After all, seeing three buxom, sexy ladies hanging all over a small, young boy was very… interesting to see.

"I'll take Tiger, Panther, and Lynx into the clothes section with me. You two carry on without us, and we'll wait for you at the Electronic section.", he told them.

The two girls VERY reluctantly agreed, then left with a shopping cart. Yugi then guided the three luscious ladies to where the clothes were situated on their racks.

Two hours later

Yugi was sitting on a bench in front of three dressing room stalls, his face just blood red. Beside him was a pile of clothes, most of it for the rest of the gang. However, that was not the problem. The problem was… well, he had a hard time not fainting whenever the marionettes came out of the stalls in their new clothing.

One time, Tiger came out in a revealing red formal evening dress, which showed off her body a lot. She giggled at the impression on Yugi's face when he saw her. After her, Panther came out with a silky white negligee that REALLY revealed her finely toned/shaped body. Shortly after that, Lynx came out in a blue bikini that just screamed out Playboy of the Year.

Needless to say, Yugi was still there. It was a miracle that he was still in one piece, everyone thinking that he either die from shock or go on overdrive from horniness.

Finally, they found something that Yugi agreed was acceptable. Tiger was now wearing a black shirt that was X-Large, due to her busty figure, and blue jeans that accented her well. Lynx wore a blue tank top, with black jeans. Panther wore short-sleeved white shirt and blue jean shorts. White sneakers for them, and also a perfect old-fashioned straw hat for Tiger.

Yugi smiled when he saw Tiger wearing the clothes and hat. He stated, "You look very beautiful, Tiger.".

Tiger blushed a warm red color, very much happy to please her Master. Yugi then gathered up all of the clothes, paid for them with his own money, then left to go find the others. While they walked towards the Electronic area, the rest of the teenage male population within the store gave catcalls and whistles to the busty Dolls.

"Hey, sexy! How about you come over here and have a good time with me?", a horny blonde teenage boy called out.

"Wow! It's getting hot in here! How about you babes come over and cool me down?!", an 18 year-old brunette boy called out. For that remark, he received a gigantic whack on the head from his blonde girlfriend.

However, the bio-androids paid little heed to them. Their main focus was all on Yugi, and their loyalties to him would never bend or break under anything.

When a 21 year-old tried to pull Yugi away from in between Tiger and Panther, he received a nasty blow from both of them. He got double black eyes, a busted lip, and also a slash on the cheek.

"Don't you dare touch Yugi-sama like that!!", Tiger growled to the fallen man before leaving.

They soon arrived, and at the exact same time, Téa and Rebecca came on the scene. Pushing a cart filled with food, drinks, and also snacks, Yugi was now feeling very hungry when he saw that.

"You guys ready?", Rebecca asked, giggling inwardly when she saw Yugi's mouth slightly water at the sight of the food.

Yugi blushed in embarrassment when he realized on what he was doing, grinned and replied, "Yeah, we're ready.".

The girls were relieved to see that the Dolls were now wearing decent clothes, but they were still seething seeing that they still clung to him.

'Why those slutty, rotten bitches! If they do anything naughty with Yugi, I'll…', they each thought, visions of them having the bio-androids at their mercy making them smile evilly.

The group then went to the counter line, paid for the groceries, and then hauled the bags outside. There, they found the boys waiting outside the entrance. They held McDonalds and Pizza Hut bags/boxes in their hands, and went along the sidewalks of the city.

They soon came to small park, sat down on a bench, and started to eat. However, Yugi said he eat later. He got to work on putting some of the supplies into the packs. Lynx helped him, while Tiger and Panther ate some pizzas.

"So, where do we go from here?", Joey asked.

"Well, we got to find the airport terminal. We find on, then contact Seto and my grandfather.", Rebecca answered.

Yugi looked up from his position above Téa's pack and stated, "I'll also ask Seto if he could come over with his Duel Monster card collection.". The shocked looks on their faces really amused him, then he explained that he wanted to give the Saber Dolls a deck that would suit them the most.

"Booster packs have random cards, and we can't afford that right now. Not with what's at stake here. We need to get specific cards for Tiger, Panther, and Lynx here.", he finished saying.

They all saw that he had a point; the entire world was at stake, but this time much more serious then whatever they encountered with both Pegasus and Marik!

"Alright, alright. We call Kaiba up, then ask if he could come over. But, I ain't saying THAT to him!", Joey stated with a snort.

'Man, this guy has pride equal to Kaiba's ego.', Tristen thought.

They all agreed with Yugi, but the Dolls thanked Yugi by giving him a group hug. Again, he was smothered by three pairs of mounds that just made him feel he had died and gone to Heaven.

The hard, plastic Gatorade bottles Hawkins and Gardner had… just crushed in their hands as if they were mere paper cups. Their eyes narrowed considerably, and steam started to slowly come out from their heads.

'Man, Yugi has all the luck.', Duke thought. If anybody else had that kind of luck, they would have thrown the ladies down… and do whatever they wanted with them!

At L.V. Airport Terminal

The Las Vegas Airport station, Yugi and the group were sitting in front of a Vid-Phone that was in the lobby. The United States had just purchased this type of technology from Japan, and it was quite a hit for the tourists and locals.

Yugi punched in Seto's office phone number, and sure enough, the face of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. showed up on the small screen. Next to him was Mokuba Kaiba, co-owner of Kaiba Corp.

"So, what is you dweebs have to say to me now?", the semi cold-hearted man stated coolly.

Before Yugi could answer, Joey pushed him out of the way and exclaimed, "YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE CALLING US…!!!".

Before he could finish his sentence, Panther viciously punched Joey out of the way. "Push Yugi-sama again, and I'll do much worse!", she exclaimed hotly.

When Seto and Mokuba saw, and heard her, their eyes just shot out from their heads and their mouths just came undone on their hinges. The 18 year-old CEO was just shocked silly on seeing a busty, lusty woman defending Yugi like that. Then, he noticed in the background two other femme fatales!

"Sorry about that Seto…", Yugi said, but was cut short by both Kaiba Brothers.

"Yugi, who are those sexy ladies?!", Mokuba inquired loudly.

"They can't be cheerleaders!!", Seto exclaimed. In no way was he going to believe that those… three gorgeous, sexy ladies were actual girlfriends to someone like Yugi.

The little hero grinned nervously, a sweatdrop on his forehead. He replied, "Well, no there are not. They are my new friends, known as the Saber Dolls.".

Both brothers had a puzzled look on their face, but Yugi was in no mood for an explanation over the phone. He said, "Kaiba, listen please. We need you to come down here with your card collection. We need your help here.".

Kaiba regained his wits then demanded, "Just what are you…?". However, the question was cut short when the screen blanked out.

They were all wondering on what happened, when they saw a short pocketknife embedded in the wall behind the screen. It had cut the connection, and when they slowly looked back… they saw a very troubling sight.

Standing just outside the sliding doors were Valon, Alister, Weevil, Rex, and Mai Valentine. Apparently, the blonde had tagged along secretly. Yugi stood up from his seat and approached the head of the group. The marionettes followed him, standing by his side and taking up defensive stances.

When they saw the three ladies standing by Yugi's side, they all adorned shocked looks on their faces. Mai pointed to Yugi and exclaimed, "Is this some sort of joke?!".

She stepped away from her "friends" and approached Yugi. She was now three feet away, standing in awe at the sight of three buxom, beautiful ladies that could put her to shame.

"Don't tell me these… sluts here are with you!", she screeched.

When she received a firm nod, she was now rolling with laughter. She laughed hard, gaining attention from both groups and also the people all around her.

"Hahahaha! This is just too freaky! Little Yugi… a player! Hahahaha!", she laughed out loud.

She soon got up, wiping a tear from her eye. She looked at the three bio-androids and stated, "Come on, girls. Surely you can do better then that, being with this puny wimp.".

She didn't know that she would need medical coverage after this.

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this here? I hope you enjoyed it.

Darien: A duel will begin, this time with Joey and Yugi! It's a double duel: Joey/Yugi vs. Mai/Weevil! Who will win?

DJ: Again, send me those decks that would best fit the Saber Dolls! I'm counting on all of you!

Darien: Also, what do you think about the Dolls new threads? What would you like to see on them, and also how do you think Yugi would react?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 5

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Sorry for delay here, but you know how college and Thanksgiving are. So, any of you enjoy the holidays?

Darien: We did, and it was so great! We still have some leftovers, if any of you want some. Also we like to extend another handout to R.G Wolfblade and his sister Julie.

DJ: They too also gave us a good set of cards for the Saber Dolls, and are going to mix and match here. In the next chapter, they will receive their decks!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 5 

Mai was now facing in the face three, very pissed off women. She was a bit startled on how coldly, how powerful their glare was at her. All three of them raised their hands, which soon formed into fists. With little warning, Tiger delivered a punch to Mai's stomach area! The sheer force of it made the blonde duelist gasp out loud in shock and pain, the wind knocked out of her.

Panther dealt a punch directly in the middle of her chest area immediately after the first blow, again causing searing pain to course through Mai. The blonde winced at the contact, and was in more pain when Lynx delivered a strong right cross to her face! The blonde babe was soon sent back into the others, all of them just slack-jawed in awe at what occurred.

Even Yugi was in shock at what happened. Sure, he had people defend him. But this… is just raised things to a whole new level in so many areas! The Saber Dolls just looked coldly at Mai, while stepping besides Yugi once more. It seemed that no one was permitted to talk badly about Yugi in any way or form, if they had any say about it.

Mai was helped back up by the two original members of Doom and shrieked in anger, "What in the Hell was that for?!".

Panther answered in a flat, strong voice, "You insulted Yugi, bitch. You had to learn your place.".

Lynx added, "Any kind of harm done to Yugi will be answered by us.".

Tiger finished, "So, if you don't wish to be tossed around this building like a rag doll, I suggest you refrain from insulting Yugi-sama.".

The Doom Crew were again shocked silly by this declaration. Alister and Valon were now wondering if this was an illusion, because Yugi having three women that could easily match up to any Playboy/Hustler models… impossible.

"Yugi, I'm afraid that this is really the end of the line for you.", Weevil stated as he took out his new Dueling Disk accessory.

"You see, we have just been initiated into the Doom Organization! And to prove our worth, we are going to defeat you!", Rex stated as he took out his own deck.

However, Mai recovered from her earlier attacks and pushed Rex out of the way. Fire burned in her violet eyes as she hotly, "Back off, Raptor! This duel is mine! I want to see this punk on his knees after I get through with him!".

The marionettes were about to jump all over Mai after that remark, but Yugi stopped them. He motioned for them to hold off their attack, then asked Joey to come up.

"Joey, will you stand by my side and help me here like you did when we faced the Paradox Brothers?", he asked.

Joey was puzzled on why Yugi asked that, but soon saw on where he was getting at. Yugi wanted Joey to have another chance to get through to Mai, slip past her defenses and try to bring the old one back out.

"Sure, Yug! Anything to help!", he answered back as he took out his Dueling Deck. The two then switched them on, the hologram projectors flying off and going to their proper places.

Before the duel got underway, two things happened. One, the people around them stopped what they were doing and became spectators for this Double Duel. Two, Téa and Rebecca gave Yugi some of their cards.

"Use these, Yugi. They may be useful here.", both of them said at the same time.

Yugi took them, gave them both a grateful nod, then looked back to face his opponents. Yami was about to take over, when Yugi told him not to.

Yami inquired, "_Yugi, why do you not want me to take over_?".

Yugi explained, "_Yami, I don't know why… but I want to see what I'm truly capable of. I know this is your area, but I just feel… that I have to do this on my own._".

The spirit was very reluctant, but gave in to Yugi's wishes. He had a feeling that Yugi was still uneasy about him dueling at the moment, and for good reason. After what he did, he wasn't surprised.

"Yugi-sama, we know we you do this. Good luck.", Tiger whispered before planting a hot one on his lips.

Yugi was blushing like mad, and it became more apparent when Panther and Lynx deposited kisses of their own. The dolls then retreated back to where the others were at, Téa and Rebecca now having glares on that could kill anyone! The guys wisely refrained from saying anything, or looking at them directly.

"Well… this is should be interesting.", Alister stated as the duel was about to commence!

Joey was on Yugi's right, and Weevil was on Mai's left. They took out their decks and commenced with the duel! However, things got of to a bit of a rough start. Mai started things first, and when she drew the Seal card, that was when things got weird.

"Analyze! Analyization complete! That is the Seal card!", Lynx declared.

Before anyone could react, Panther raced towards Mai, raised her left hand… and the perfect pink nails quickly grew to long, laser-sharp claws! Mai screamed in fear, but her reflexes were not that quick. Panther sliced the card in half, then had her nails under Mai's throat. They were not pressed into it, but just getting her point across.

"I will not allow for you to use that Seal on Yugi-sama. If you do, I will rip out your vocal cords, understand?", she said coolly.

Mai saw the intense, seriousness that were in Panther's icy blue eyes. There was something very unusual about the ladies, and that included on what Panther just did. Mai nodded slowly, causing Panther to back off and go back to the others.

"Those ladies… so odd.", Weevil stated. He didn't know the half of it!

So, Mai was unable to play the Seal, and Weevil had no intention on using it either. He valued his scrawny neck. So, the blonde duelist played out her faithful _Harpie Lady_ monster.

"I also use the Magic card, _Follow Wind_ and equip it to my monster!", she declared before slapping the card down. The Equip Spell card raised _Harpie Lady's_ Attack and Defense by 300 points. The monster was cloaked in a long red scarf shortly after that.

"My turn.", Yugi stated, determination radiating in his eyes. He drew a card, and his face was still serious as he put it down on his disk system.

"I play one card face-down, and I summon _Shining Angel_!", he declared. A human-like monster appeared on Yugi's side of the field, golden wings spreading out in a regal fashion.

"That reminds me of Yugi.", Tiger whispered to her "sisters". In some ways, Yugi was like an angel to them.

Weevil snorted, then drew a card. He smirked evilly and shouted loudly, "I summon _Flying Kamakiri #1_! Get ready to lose your Life Points, Yugi!".

A medium-sized insect appeared in front of Weevil, and it looked like an overgrown-fly. However, it had long, sharp like claws instead of feet.

"Some card, bug boy! My turn!", Joey declared as he drew a card. He looked at Mai, and saw the fake sadness in her eyes. Well, she was not dueling with the same man now. Joey was now totally in the zone, he had changed… and it was all thanks to her.

"I lay one card face-down, and I summon _Headless Knight_!", he shouted out.

The eerie, ghost-like monster made its appearance besides the Shining Angel, its blade raised high in attack. Joey then shouted out, "Knight, attack Weevil's bug! _Justice Slash_!".

The knight dashed towards the bug, and sliced it down the middle! The bug screeched in agony, then disintegrated into tiny pieces. Weevil lost 50 LP, but he was laughing now hysterically.

"You activated my bug's special ability! When it is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, I can Special Summon one Wind monster with an Attack of 1500 or less to the field!", he stated manically.

Another monster took the other's place, an _Insect Soldiers of the Sky_. The large locus-type bug buzzed loudly, facing the knight. Weevil then had to re-shuffled his deck.

"My turn now.", Mai declared as she eyed both opponents. She drew a card, then smirked at the two enemies.

"I play _Rising Air Current_, and bring out _Spirit of the Books_!", she exclaimed.

A gust of wind kicked up in the middle of the battlefield, and also a large bird stood next to _Harpie Lady_. It looked like a cross between an eagle and a librarian. Also, the Attack of Mai and Weevil's monsters increased by 500 points! However, their defenses dropped by 400 points.

"My two monsters, attack Yugi Moto!", Mai commanded. The _Harpie Lady_, seriously juiced up, flew straight at the angel monster, claws extended.

"Not today, Mai! I play the Trap card I laid facedown, _Attack Guidance Armor_!", the young hero shouted out.

The facedown card that was set down earlier now rose up, revealing a large mask! It attacked itself to _Spirit of the Books_, and its red eyes glowed.

"This Trap card allows me to negate your attack, and send it to any of your fellow monsters! And I choose that _Harpie Lady_ attack your own monster!", Yugi exclaimed.

The lovely monster now was torn between attacking Yugi's monster, and her own comrade. However, she soon lost control and swooped in on the library bird! Her claws dug deep in the monster's head, disintegrating it.

"Since _Harpie Lady_ had 2100 ATK points, and _Spirit of the Books_ had 1900, the difference comes out to 400 out of your Life Points!", Rebecca exclaimed to Mai triumphantly.

Mai growled, seeing that her 4000 LP dwindled down to 3600. It was now Yugi's turn. Yugi drew a card, and he smiled slightly. He said, "Mai, Weevil. Just to let you know, I bought some new cards earlier and redid my entire deck!".

The shocked looks on everyone's faces, minus the Dolls, was seen. Yugi was now playing with a whole new deck, and it was now a different game!

"I play _Polymerization_, fusing _Queen's Double_ and _Hibikime_ to summon _Empress Judge_!", he shouted, using the cards his two girl friends gave him.

Two monsters appeared on the field, then fused into one to bring forth a lovely woman that had flaming red hair, a jewel on her forehead, red eyes, and also battle armor that fir her perfect form. The woman turned to Yugi, bowed, then faced her enemy.

"I also boost her power with _Malevolent Nuzzler_, raising her Attack points by 700!", he finished saying as he slapped down the Equip Magic card.

He then ordered his _Shining Angel_ to attack Weevil's monster, then _Empress Judge_ to attack Mai's monster. _Harpie Lady_ and _Insect Solider of the Sky_ were soon destroyed, Mai losing 700 points while Weevil lost 400.

"When did he get so… hardcore?!", Tristen inquired.

"Yugi has been holding back ever since he could remember. He's actually been afraid of going all out on his opponents.", Tiger answered.

They all looked at her strangely, then Panther added, "We have sensed a lot of power and potential within him, but it was held back.".

Lynx finished, "But now, he has unleashed it. He is now playing and realizing the true strength that he has always possessed.".

Everyone saw the fire and determination that now radiated in Yugi's eyes. The dolls felt immense pride swelling within their circuits, seeing that their Master was now playing his best. But, to be on the safe side, Lynx was analyzing the entire duel. So when the time came for them to duel, they would be ready.

Joey commented, "Alright! Now this duel just got interesting!".

"Heh, that was a lucky move! My turn now!", Weevil cackled as he drew.

Alister and Valon just looked on in interest, seeing that Yugi was not only dueling as his alter ego, but actually quite well. "We need to report this to Master Dartz. He will be most interested with this development.", Valon stated quietly.

Alister replied, "Yes, he will. I feel that this turn of events are now working against us.".

(Author's Notes: How do you like the duel so far? You like the new deck, and also Yugi's new attitude?

Darien: We always knew he had it in him. He held back because he was afraid of unleashing something terrible, but now it is risen and he is in control!

DJ: We like to thank all the reviewed and helped us out. Also, who here thinks Yugi always had it in him?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	7. Chapter 6

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry for delay, ladies and gentleman. But, good news! My last final exam is up, and after that… no more!! I'll be on three weeks of Winter Break!!

Darien: You have to excuse him, he's just really happy here. With no more schoolwork, he can finally concentrate more on his stories. He'll soon update all those that he has been delayed, and try to please his fans as much as possible.

DJ: I'm not that only one who will be pleased here. Yugi-boy is going to get his pleasure soon. Hehehehe…

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 6 

The gang continued to watch the double duel, as did the rest of the people in the terminal. The audience was very much in awe at seeing a duel as intense as this. Yugi completed his turn, and now it was Weevil's turn. The card he drew made the bug-boy smirk evilly.

"Its my turn now! And this card is going to ensure our victory!", he cackled.

Weevil placed one monster card facedown in Defense mode, and put another card facedown on the field. He also revealed the facedown card he put down earlier. It turned out to be _DNA Surgery_, a Trap card that allowed for the user to change the type of all monsters into one specific type. And, of course, he chose Insect-types.

"This little Trap card here will make sure that the duel belongs to us! Hahahaha!", the geek laughed.

Joey just glared as he drew a card, seeing that it was now his turn. He looked at Mai and Weevil and stated, " I place one card on the field, and I sacrifice my knight to bring forth _Cyber-Tech Alligator_!".

The monster on Joey's side of the field vanished, only to be replaced by a larger monster! It was a dragon that was outfitted with the latest in technology, making it a very formidable monster. Its stats where 2500/1600, putting it in the league with _Summoned Skull_!

"Alligator, attack Weevil's face-down card and send it to the Graveyard!", the blonde declared hotly. The massive beast flew towards the card, but it was then that Weevil laughed loudly.

"You fool! You activated my Trap card! Reveal it now!", the small duelists exclaimed. The facedown card he had set-down earlier was now flipped face-up, revealing it to be _Insect Barrier_! It was a Magic card that prevented an opponents Insect-type monster from attacking.

The cyber-dragon was stopped by a massive barrier, shocked, and flung back to Joey. Weevil laughed annoyingly, while Joey just growled at the punk. He ended his turn, but he had something else up his sleeve.

It was now Mai's turn, and she was not happy at all. Yugi played her for a fool, and now it was time to pay! She drew a card, and smiled evilly like Weevil. She looked at her two opponents and declared, "I summon _Crimson Sunbird_ to the field, by using fusing my _Faith Bird_ and _Skull Red Bird_!".

She used the _Polymerization_ Magic card to fuse the two monsters that were in her hand. They became one to form a red winged-beast, which looked very strong. Mai smirked again and exclaimed, "I also use my _Harpie's Feather Duster_ to destroy all of your Spell/Trap cards on the field!".

Joey then exclaimed, "Not so fast, Mai! Your Spell card isn't going to work this time! Activate Trap card!".

The card he set-up earlier was revealed to be _Curse of Royal_, a Counter Trap card that canceled out any card effect that could destroy Spell/Trap cards. And, the card itself was destroyed. Mai was in shock when she saw the large feather disappear.

"Lucky shot, Wheeler! I still have my monster on the field, and it is going to tear your little friend apart!", the blonde woman shrieked. The red bird dived down, and tore Yugi's _Shining Angel_ to bits with its claws! Yugi's Life Points dwindled down from 4000 to 3100.

Yugi then smirked at the blonde, which shocked her. He declared, "By destroying my monster, you activated his Special Ability! When destroyed in battle, I can automatically Special Summon one Light-type monster with 1500 or less Attack points from my Deck to the field!".

As the monster left, Yugi flipped through his new deck. He soon found what he was looking for. He summoned to the field in face-up Attack position _Muse-A_, a fairy with little stats 850/900. The two duelists opposite of Yugi and Joey then started to laugh at him.

"Come on, Yugi! You are losing your touch! What good is that monster going to do?!", Mai exclaimed while laughing.

Yugi's smirk did not waiver, when he soon reminded Mai that it was now his turn. Mai's face then dropped down in shock, when she realized what she just did. She allowed for Yugi to have two monsters on the field, and he could summon an even more powerful monster now!

"Now, its my turn!", Yugi declared as he drew a card. The card he drew instantly changed his face from a smirk, to a serious, focused look. He used a Magic card, _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to eliminate Weevil's Spell card. He knew that it would prevent Yugi from attacking Mai.

"Man, Yugi is going all out here! It's so cool to see him duel!", Rebecca squealed in delight. She liked to see her man work. Téa agreed with her.

"Yugi-sama is much more then you give him credit for. I'm quite surprised that you lot have not seen this earlier.", Tiger commented.

"Now, with Weevil's card gone, I now summon a monster like no other! I sacrifice my two monsters to bring forth this one!", the small hero stated. He then put down the card he just drew from his Dueling Deck, and the entire ceiling above them was soon covered in dark clouds!

The audience was in awe as they saw lighting split across the dark clouds above. Suddenly, the two monsters that were on Yugi's side of the field glowed in yellow light, and were sucked into the clouds. When they disappeared, the clouds were soon vaporized and gently coming down to the field… was a dragon.

This dragon was strange looking, and also small. It was about half the size of a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_, but no less intimidating. It was light purple, and it seemed to radiate an aura of power! It stood in front of Yugi, ready to fight for its master. Its stats were slightly more impressive then the _Dark Magician_, 2500/2300!

"Meet _Seiyaryu_, a dragon that burns away the wicked with its mystical flame! I choose this card because I hope that it's going to burn away the wickedness that lies inside of you two!", the tri-colored teenager stated.

"Even with those two attacking him and trying to steal their souls, he's still tries to help them?", Duke inquired with puzzlement.

Panther smirked at the _King of Dice_ and retorted, "You expected anything less, dice-boy?".

The dragon looked at Mai's monster, roared, and spewed forth a sea of golden flames! The bird squawked in surprise and pain, and was soon disintegrated. Mai's Life Points dropped again by 200 points, putting her at 2700 LP!

"Way to go, Yugi!", Téa and Rebecca cheered out.

Lynx then stated, "When you win this duel, Yugi-sama… we'll make sure you are justly rewarded.". She and the other dolls then gave the young hero a very seductive look, licking their lips and also running their hands over their curves. Yugi barely could hold in the immense blush that was threating to come forth, and also the nosebleed that was also coming.

Alister shouted out, "Don't celebrate just yet, baby! This duel is not over yet!". Indeed, it was not. Although the Doom members were losing, they were known to make a comeback… and they were going to do just that.

(Author's Notes: Do not worry. When the match is over, the Doom members are going to pull a dirty trick. But rest assured, the Saber Dolls are going to jump in and get some real action!

Darien: We have a request here. Anyone that can draw, could you please send us a pic of Yugi with the Saber Dolls? In short, can you create a pic that is based on the fanfic here?

DJ: We really appreciate it. Also, how did you like Yugi's new monster? _Dark Magician_ was always a bit old for me, so why not something else? Something that truly fits Yugi's description! Besides, _Dark Magician_ was always Yami's servant. Yugi was due for something else that suited him.

Darien: What other monster out there do you think is best suited for our small, tri-colored hero?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 7

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry for long delay folks, but I had some matters to attend to. Now, with the New Year rolling in, I thought this would make a killer splash for all!

Yugi: What he means is this… he is going to give us a show that none of us would soon forget.

Darien: Aren't you a lucky man, Yugi-boy? Folks, lets give Yugi a hand here for being such a good sport in participating in this fanfic! Heaven knows any of you would kill to be in his position now, eh?

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 7 

It was Weevil's turn, and the bug-brain was very pissed off to see that his enemies were winning. He just had to prove himself to Dartz, to show him that he was worthy of being in the Doom Organization! He drew a card, and his face soon sported a smile.

He chuckled and said in a low voice, "This is the end of your little tag-team, Yugi!". He looked up, and faced Joey. His plan was to eliminate the weaker link first, then go after the real prize.

"I summon _Flying Kamakiri #2_ to the field, and I equip it with both the _Horn of the Unicorn_ and _Laser Cannon Armor_!", he declared as he brought his monster out onto the field.

The large insect stood on its hind legs, pincers ready to slash and cut through anything. Suddenly, a large glowing horn was on top of its head and an impressive looking shoulder cannon was mounted on its back.

"This is not good! That bug got a 1,000 Attack increase because of those two magic cards! Its power is now equal to Joey's _Cyber-Tech Alligator_ and Yugi's _Seiyaryu_!", Lynx exclaimed as she did her analysis.

Weevil was now happy, seeing that his insect was now toe-to-toe with the big boys his enemies had on the field. He then slipped a card face-down on the field, in the Spell/Trap card section.

"I end my turn now. Let see you guys handle what I have in store for you! Hahahaha!", he cackled.

Joey just stood his ground, not even a smirk on. He was dead serious about the duel, as was Yugi. The young man drew a card, then a slight smirk adorned his face.

"I use my Magic card, _Heavy Storm_! Now, ALL of our Spell and Trap cards are destroyed!", he exclaimed. A heavy wind blew up, and all of the cards on the Spell/Trap section were sent to the Graveyard. Mai and Weevil panicked, because their precious cards were gone and no longer had any kind of advantage.

"Next, I summon _Kojikocy_ to the field! And I'll have him attack your insect there!", he finished saying as a massive, muscular old man appeared onto the field. It wielded a large sword that was very well polished and sharp.

"Slice that bug down to size! _Slash Attack_!", Joey commanded. The warrior dashed towards the monster, and the insect was ready. Since they were both at equal Attack power, both of them were destroyed. Joey then commanded his techno-dragon to attack Weevil directly.

"Nooo!", Weevil cried as the monster's sharp claws skewered him. He was now on his knees, panting for breath. His LP was now at 1050.

"Take that, Weevil! I now end my turn.", Joey declared as his monster returned to his side of the field.

"Nice work, Joey! That was impressive!", Yugi told his comrade. Joey smiled at him, gave him the thumbs-up sign, and then returned to the duel.

Mai growled at the scene, then drew a card. Her face soon showed a good amount of nervousness, and Tiger was able to sense it with her scanners.

'My scanners show a large increase in heart pulses and internal heat. What is she so nervous about?', she wondered.

Mai looked at Weevil and shouted, "Bug-Boy, I think I have something here that might help us out!". She showed him her card, and Weevil was now looked very happy.

"If you play it right, we'll be able to win this duel!", he shouted in glee as he got up from the ground.

Mai looked at Joey and smirked evilly. She stated, "Joey, if there is one thing I have learned from you, its that luck seems with you when you gamble. I hope some of it rubbed off on me!".

She then showed her card to the others, and it was the Magic card _Reversal Quiz_! Panther scanned it, and gave out a gasp. "This is very bad!", she muttered.

The group looked at her and Tristen inquired, "What is it, Panther? What is that card Mai's holding up?".

The buxom blonde looked at him and answered, "It's a Magic card, but a risky one. If she plays it correctly, then she and Weevil can switch their Life Points with Yugi and Joey!".

This got a gasp from them, and were now very much hung on the moment when Mai played the card. All her cards in her hand, and on the field, were sent to the Graveyard. She prayed with all her might, then called out that the card she chose was a Monster card.

'Please, please…', she prayed. She drew the card, and it was… _Harpy Lady Sisters_! She smiled widely and showed her card to all. She had guessed right!

A rumbling pit formed in their stomachs as everyone saw Joey and Yugi's LP switch places with Mai and Weevil's. Now, they were the ones with the lower LP!

"Ha! It seems that this duel is going to be over quicker then expected!", Mai exclaimed in victory.

Yugi was a bit ticked off that he was now behind his opponents. Then, he saw something. His monster was still on the field, and Mai had none! Weevil also had no monsters to defend his LP too, and he was soon smiling.

"Mai, that was a gutsy move. Very Joey-style, actually.", he calmly stated. He glanced at Joey, smiling. He then looked at the blonde female duelists and continued, "However, that was also a costly mistake.".

He drew a card, and he declared, "This is it! This is the moment where this duel ends!". He showed the card to everyone, and it was a _Polymerization_ Magic card.

"I use this to fuse the monsters in my hand, _Giant Solider of Stone_ and _Ancient Elf_ to bring forth… _Mystical Sand_!", he exclaimed as a new monster appeared on the field beside the purple dragon.

It was a beautiful woman with flowing green hair, and wearing a red witches outfit. She was riding a broom, and it looked like she was very happy about something.

"I also use my two Magic cards to strengthen them! I use _Bright Castle_ to raise my dragon's Attack power by 700 points!", Yugi declared as he laid down the Magic card. A cartoon book opened up, and a large castle was now standing behind _Seiyaryu_. Its bright rays were absorbed by it, and a light glow was now showing from the purple beast.

"I also use _Banner of Courage_, which raises all of my Monster's Attack points by 200!", he declared as he slapped on another Magic card. A large, elaborate-designed banner appeared on the field, and the Monster's attack power rose even more!

"I attack now with _Seiyaryu_! Attack Mai's Life Points now, with _Cleansing Flame_!", he shouted out. The purple dragon bowed to his new master, and struck Mai with his mighty golden flames! Mai was now on one knee, her recently acquired LP now down to 0.

Yugi looked at Weevil and shouted, "I attack you next, Weevil! _Mystical Sand_, attack with _Sandstorm Rage_!". The beautiful woman winked at Yugi, raised her hand, and soon whipped up a massive tornado composed of rocks and sand. It went towards a screaming Underwood, and hit dead on!

Weevil was now back on both knees, as he watched his LP deteriorate from 4000 to 1700 now. He looked at Yugi, and was surprised to see the maturity and determination from the small boy.

"My turn is not over yet! I now use _Monster Reborn_ to bring back my Fusion monster!", he exclaimed. The _Empress Judge_ came back in all of her glory.

"I now attack with _Empress Judge_! Go, mighty empress! Deliver the final blow with _Justice Smash_!", Yugi finished saying as he commanded the regal woman before him. She bowed to him in respect, then dashed towards Weevil!

The young boy screamed in horror as the woman closed in on him. She lifted her staff, and delivered a blow to his chest! Weevil scream as he went down on his back, his LP now dropping to 0. It was over!

The three monsters stood before Yugi, bowing to him. He smiled and stated softly, "Its okay. Thanks for helping us earn this victory.". The purple dragon seemed to show pride, as if proud to be this young man's servant/protector from now on. The duel over, the three vanished.

The Doom Organization helped their new members to their feet, then all glared at the duo. Joey stood defiant, a small smirk on his face. Yugi was just staring at them with a gaze full of determination. The three Saber Dolls were at his side, showing that they would attack if Yugi was provoked.

"Damn you all!", Mai hissed in anger.

Joey waved it off and retorted, "You got it wrong, Mai. Damn YOU, for betraying us and joining with those freaks there!". He was still hurt by Mai, and his tone showed it.

Alister just sneered at him and stated, "We will meet again, Wheeler! Next time, we will win!". The group then dashed off, leaving the airport terminal.

Seeing that all was now well, the Dueling crew congratulated the duo for a good duel! Of course, the Saber Dolls each smothered their Master in their massive breasts. Each of them whispered in his ear that he was going to be greatly rewarded, which made his face look like a cherry.

That got a reaction out of Téa and Rebecca, who tried to pry Yugi out of their grip. It was brief game of tug-of-war, when two security guards came up to them. One of them, a blonde with dark sunglasses, went to Yugi and asked, "Are you Mr. Yugi Moto?".

When Yugi answered yes, the other security guard stated, "We were sent by Seto Kaiba, who wishes an audience with you. He gives you permission to use his private jet, which is ready inside one of the hangers here.".

This was good news for them all! The blonde security guard informed them that Kaiba and his brother were going to meet them in Florida, in Orlando to be precise.

"Now, please follow me.", he stated as he walked away.

Getting their stuff together, the entire group walked with the guards towards their new ride. As they walked, the Saber Dolls were now in a bit of a dreamy haze. They were thinking on how to properly award their Master for winning the duel.

Dream Sequence

Yugi was waiting in a very lavished room, looked to be of royalty. He was only in his white briefs, and sitting on a Queen-sized bed. He heard the door being opened, and what stepped out… made him smile wide and also caused his briefs to form a small tent.

To enter first was Lynx, who was dressed in a very sexy looking black bra and panty combo, her blue hair making the femme fatale even more exotic then ever before. The blue-haired beauty bent down some, so Yugi could have a very good, clear view of her ample breasts and cleavage. She cupped and lifted the massive mounds in her hands, juggling them for Yugi-boy.

Next to come out of the doorway was Panther, her long blonde hair now shimmering in the light. She was wearing a green bikini piece, only much more alluring. The top was small, and two tiny square-shaped cloth covered the essential bits. The bottom part was more of a thong, and she turned to reveal a good amount of skin… not to mention a very tight ass.

Tiger was last, and she looked like a work of art. She was wearing only pink panties, and nothing else. She looked VERY sexy, and her eyes shone with love and lust at the lucky young man. The three then slowly stalked towards the tri-colored haired man, looking like jungle cats who had found their prey.

Panther and Lynx gently pushed him on his back, and Tiger crawled on top of him. She licked her lips and cooed, "Now, let us reward you properly for your victory, Yugi-sama.".

The rest crawled on top of him… and you can guess the rest.

End of Dream Sequence

The Saber Dolls were gazing dreamily into space, when they ran into a wall. They snapped back to reality, and swore loudly. Everyone in the terminal, plus the Dueling Crew, sweat-dropped as they saw the ladies swearing loudly and trying to catch up with them.

"This is going to be a long flight.", Yugi muttered to himself.

(Author's Notes: So, who out here likes on where this is going? It seems Yugi-boy is going to have some rough spots on this adventure… but pleasant ones too. Hehehehe…

Yugi: (Blushing beet red now)

Darien: If any of you care to turn this into a full-blown lemon story, be our guests! You have our blessing and permission to do so!

DJ: Also, Joey will be paired up with an OC! So, any of you out there wish to give out an suggestions or ideas on what this OC should be like?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	9. Chapter 8

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Well, thanks to all that reviewed! Bad news, though. My Spring semester is next week, so this week is my last week of freedom.

Darien: So, we are sorry about this. But, look on the bright side, at least now DJ has more time to think on his stories. Perhaps come up with some new ideas.

DJ: I have an idea I like to share with all of you, but it will have to wait.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 8 

A large, blue-white jet exited from one of the hangers at the airport runway. It had KC printed in bold royal blue, and also it looked very modern and up-to-date. It was given permission to take off, and was soon streaking off into the blue horizon! It was going at least the speed of sound.

The occupants were Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Rebecca Hawkins, Tristen Taylor, Téa Gardner, and Duke Devillin. The three Saber Dolls (Tiger, Lynx, and Panther) were sitting by Yugi, sandwiching him thoroughly. He was blushing like mad, and Rebecca and Téa were now barely holding in their rage to strangle the busty beauties.

A flight attendant walked towards the group and stated, "Mr. Moto, your presence is required in the back. Your friends can come if they wish.".

Yugi thanked him, then got up (more like wiggled out from between Panther and Tiger), and followed the attendant to the back of the jet. His friends and the Dolls followed, wondering on what as up.

As they arrived at the back of the jet, before them stood a large viewing screen. Taking their seats, Yugi watched as the monitor flared to life on its own. The lights dimmed down, and on the screen was Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

"Sorry for the interruption last time, Kaiba.", Yugi apologized.

Seto waved his hand nonchantidly and stated, "Look, let's just pick up where we left off, shall we? I wanted to know something about those ladies that are now molding themselves on to you.".

Yugi was embarrassed a bit, feeling Tiger's hot breath on his cheek and Lynx's hands just playing in his hair. He gently told them to stop and answered, "These are my new friends, the Saber Dolls.".

Mokuba inquired, "Saber Dolls? Is that a band or something?".

The tri-colored teenager shook his head and explained, "No, Mokuba. They are marionettes, machines that are made to look like human females. However, these three are different from the rest.".

He slowly started to explain all that had happened; his fight with Raphael, the coming of the Saber Dolls, their explanation on where they came from, and also the duel between Mai and Weevil. He omitted any and all "intimate" encounters with the lusty, busty beauties.

"Wow! It seems you guys have been through a lot.", Mokuba stated. Needless to say, he was very amazed on what happened. However, his brother was always a skeptic.

"How do I know you're telling the truth, Yugi? And not making up some wild fantasy.", he asked haughtily.

Sighing, he asked the marionettes to come up and show Kaiba. Tiger was the first to demonstrate that she was a cyborg (it is half-human/half machine, after all). She raised her sleeve, then held out her wrist. Automatically, cable wires creeped out from them and actually wiggled around a bit in mid-air!

Kaiba spat his coffee out in surprise when he saw that, and Mokuba's eyes just triple-sized. Panther stepped up to the plate, lifting up her upper clothing and revealing that her mid-section contained a space of some sort. Like a CD player opening up on a computer.

Lynx was the last one, her shoulders popping up and releasing steam. After an intense workout or battle, the shoulder blades would pop open and release any and all excess steam. It was like a cooling system, and it seemed to be performing at optimal levels. Kaiba was now speechless, his eyes now wide with interest.

"Yugi, this is just… too much! You actually have three machines like those?! Too cool!", Mokuba exclaimed excitedly.

Yugi shook his head and said, "These are not just machines, Mokuba. They have feelings and emotions, souls. So, I've decided to treat them like I would any other. They are human in my eyes.".

Hearing that heartfelt declaration, the three marionettes then leaped at him, smiling like loons. They smothered the young man in their ample and firm breasts, which once again made everyone sweatdrop. Rebecca and Téa regained their senses and pried the three off of their crush.

"Get off of him, you sluts!!", Rebecca screamed in anger as she pried Lynx off.

Seto Kaiba was now laughing hard at the display, which made EVERYONE in the room just stop their antics. They had never seen Kaiba laugh like that before. Not even Mokuba, and that was saying something.

"Yugi, I look forward to meeting you now. I just have to see these three dolls of yours, and examine them out! My scientists and techno-experts would love to see what makes them what they are!", he exclaimed with glee.

Before Yugi could protest, the signal was terminated. The screen went blank, and the lights came back on. The hero was very disappointed in Kaiba; he was hoping the billionaire would understand the situation, and also respect his wishes.

"No way in Hell would I ever let that jerk examine me!", Tiger stated with a small huff. Yugi just smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Tiger. I'll try to talk to Kaiba, and not make him or any of his scientists do any kind of experiments on you and the others.", he told her.

Just before she could glomp him, the jet started to rock violently! Alarms blared out, and the pilot came on over the loudspeaker, "We got company, people! Four monsters, one on each side of the jet! They're attacking us!".

They all headed back out in the middle section of the plane and sure enough, looking out through the porthole windows, there were monsters outside. These were Duel Monsters, two Dragon-types and two Winged-Beast types! There was a _Kiryu_ dragon on the right wing, and a _Mirage Dragon_ on the left wing.

In front of the plane was a _Harpie Lady 1_, and on the rear was a large _Peacock_. The four monsters were dishing out attack after attack, trying to either force the jet down… or destroy it.

After so many rocking and rolling around, the gang had enough! It was time to fight! Joey called out, "Yugi, its time to show these chumps here who's boss!!".

Agreeing with his friend, Yugi took out a card from his totally new, re-vamped deck and went towards the window. He summoned _Airknight Parshath_, and the monster materialized outside of the window. He awaited his master's command, using his wings to stabilize himself in flight.

"Airknight, go and attack the _Mirage Dragon_!", Yugi ordered. Bowing in respect to Yugi, the monster flew off to execute his order.

Joey summoned out his _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_, and the monster was ordered to attack the _Peacock_ monster. Téa summoned up _Dunames Dark Witch_ and the fairy warrior flew to do battle with _Harpie Lady 1_. Tristen took out his _Firewing Pegasus_, and the flaming stallion flew off to do battle with _Kiryu_.

"It seems that those Doom creeps are playing for keeps now!", Rebecca exclaimed as she took hold of a chair for balance. The jet was still rocking due to the fights outside.

The harpy bird swiped her claws at the lovely fairy for quite awhile, but the nimble cutie was able to avoid its attack. Seeing that it was tiring, Dunames decided to end it. Twirling around like a top, she looked like a red-white tornado. Quickly, her razor-sharp blade wings shot out in quick time! She was now a spinning-top of death, as she flew towards the bird.

Harpie tried to avoid her, but it was too late. The spinning blades struck true, slicing the bird-lady in half! Blood splattered out as the monster was reduced to being "half" of its former self. It screamed in pain before it disintegrated. The fairy stopped spinning, saw that its work was done, and went back to her owner.

The fiery horse had little problem with its quarry. The red Union-type dragon was strong, but the horse was much stronger. After much turning and wheeling, dodging spitfire attacks and also tail lashes, the crimson stallion decided to end this battle. Giving out a large neigh, it charged headlong into the dragon! Sensing a showdown, the crimson beast did the same as well.

Both giving out a large cry of rage, they slammed into each other full force! They were soon encased in an orb of fire, and after seven minutes… the one to come out unscathed was the horse. The dragon was charred-broiled, dropping down to the ground and disintegrating on impact.

The black dragon of Joey's was fairing very well against the overgrown peacock. The proud-looking bird started to throw its tail feathers at it, the feathers soon becoming sharp like shrapnel! However, the red-eyed beast just swatted them away like they were nothing! The bird tried to swipe at Joey's monsters with its tail feathers, but the large dragon showed how agile it was by dodging the attack.

Soon, the dragon decided to put this game away! He took a deep breath, then launched a fiery red ball at the monster! It dodged the attack, but it was only a distraction. Sensing that the time was right, the dragon flew straight at the bird! Raising its large front claws, it slashed… and cut the turkey clean. The bird squawked in pain, before dropping to the ground in the same fashion as _Kiryu_.

Yugi's monster was nearly equal to the strange yellow dragon, but it was cool. The duo were trading off blows with one another, testing each other's strength. After delivering a punch to the dragon's head, the knight received a nasty blow to its head from the dragon's front claws. Both were just going at it like nothing else, until the fairy knight decided to end the bout.

Backing away from the dragon, the dashing knight started to fold its four wings. It did this until the tips touched each other at the center of the knight's mid-section. When that happened, white energy started to flow into the center. It seemed that the knight was powering up for an attack!

The dragon sensed this, and dashed at the knight in a desperate attempt to knock its enemy off-balance. Too late. The knight let out a mighty shout of victory, as the energy was released in a large cylindrical beam! The dragon roared out in surprise, and when it was hit… it totally disintegrated.

When the knight returned to Yugi, the entire body present was cheering out loud. It seemed that victory was there's! However, the alarm went off again. The pilot announced that there was a leak in the gas tank on the rear, and they were going down!

"Aww, Hell! One of those peacock's feathers must have struck the wing!", Duke shouted out.

The plane was going down, and the crew had already abandoned ship in parachutes. Yugi went to the emergency room to get some, but found that they were empty.

"The crew must have taken them all! We have none left!", he told the now frightened party.

"We will protect you, Yugi-sama! Panther, Lynx… get ready to jump!!", Tiger shouted out.

Tiger took Yugi in her arms, and held him tightly and protectively in her bosom. She then jumped out of the plane, which was still a good way's up! She clutched to Yugi tightly, and vice-versa. Lynx took Joey and Tristen, and Panther got the rest. Jumping down from the plane was good… because it soon exploded in mid-air!

Tiger saw the frightened look in her master's eyes, and she smiled at him warmly. "I told you I would protect you, Yugi-sama. I intend to do that for eternity.", she whispered to him.

She saw some tall trees below, fir trees to be precise. Using her advanced sensors and reflexes, she actually started to leap from branch to branch! She had effectively slowed their descent down! Panther and Lynx did the same thing, all of them surprising the humans.

Soon, they landed softly on the ground. The humans, however, were frozen solid to the Saber Dolls. Tiger was glad to see that she had Yugi wrapped around her waist, still a bit in a shock on what just occurred. Panther and Tiger cursed their luck, actually prying the shocked humans off of them.

"Dammit, Tiger! You get all the luck!", Lynx stated as she wiggled free from Joey.

Tiger just smiled, then saw Yugi just faint from her arms. The three dolls gasped in worry and concerned, until they examined him and saw that he was just went out from extreme shock.

"Let's get him and the others to a safe place.", Tiger ordered.

They all agreed, but it was Panther who showed her quickness. In a blink of an eye, she lifted Yugi up and cradled him securely. He was like a baby in her arms, the way she was holding him. She just smirked at the two other jealous marionettes and said, "Tough luck, girls.".

She started to walk off to the east, Tiger and Lynx following. Tiger was carrying Joey and Rebecca, and Lynx took the rest again. It examined their surroundings, and saw that they were a way from civilization. Sighing, they journeyed into the woods. It was going to be quite a day for them.

On Doom Island

Dartz was very upset. First, he had his servants back and listening to their report on how they lost the duel… he looked pissed. Now, his plan to have them all killed also went ka-put.

"Find them, and make sure they don't get to Florida! Alive, anyways…", he ordered to his henchman and woman.

All bowed to him, then took off. Mai and Weevil were planning for redemption, to get revenge on the group and win back Dartz's trust in their abilities. However, the others were planning to take other measures to assure that the group's souls were Sealed away.

"Soon, Yugi… Pharaoh… I shall have your souls, and the Leviathan will rise again! Hahahahahaha!!", he declared insanely. It seemed that the stakes were just raised now.

(Author's Notes: So, how did you like this piece here? Expect more to come soon!

Darien: If you had to face the monsters that attacked, which monster of your choice would you choose to battle them with?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave LONG reviews!)


	10. Chapter 9

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thank you, one and all, for reviewing this fanfic! It really makes my day to read uplifting reviews from all of you.

Darien: Also, due to reminiscing on old times, DJ is going to put some of his favorite things from the past in this chapter. Think you can spot them?

DJ: Also, on another matter, I'm going to put obscure, rarely used monsters in here. Why? I think they deserve a chance, just like Yugi!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 9 

The Saber Dolls were now walking through a very dense fir forest, trying to find the way to civilization. It was a bit difficult, them carrying a large amount of luggage. Due to the intense shock from jumping out of a supersonic jet, the Duel Crew were all out cold. Thus, they had to carry some of them.

Panther was holding Yugi securely, as if he was a priceless and valuable artifact. The busty blonde frequently cast her gaze down at the sleeping teen, a warm and affectionate smile on her lips. He cuddle into her unknowingly, trying to get comfortable from time to time.

Whenever Panther would look back at her companions, and the intense jealousy and angry looks would be on Tiger and Lynx's faces. She would just giggle at them, nuzzle Yugi into her ample and bouncy breasts, and give them a smug look before pressing on. One could actually see the red angry auras emanating from the two marionettes!

After two hours of wandering around the dense forest, they soon came upon a quiet town. It seemed to be small and peaceful, but also modern as well. Small shops were everywhere, and also people seemed to bustle with activity. However, when they arrived in the small town, the three ladies felt eyes all around them.

"Heh, it's like they never saw a woman before.", Panther commented lightly.

After some time walking, they came upon a local library. It was about two stories tall, constructed of dark-brown bricks, and also having a flagpole near the entrance that held a flag; a large white rectangle underneath an equally large red one, both beside a lengthy blue rectangle with a single white star on it.

"Perhaps this place has a computer of some sort. We can find where we are, and possibly pick up some info on this Dartz guy.", Lynx suggested.

Walking up the steps and entering the building, the three received some odd glances from the librarian and the patrons. Ignoring the stares, the three sexy androids started to look around for something. They found several large chairs and sofas, and the three gently laid their burdens on them so they could rest.

Tiger spotted the librarian and asked the middle-aged woman, "Excuse me, do you have computers here?".

The 50 woman slowly nodded her head, and pointed to her right. In that direction was a flight of stairs to the second floor. "Its on the second floor, first on your left when you walk up those stairs.", she answered.

Tiger thanked her, then put in one more request. She strolled up to the lady in charge and stated softly, "These people we brought in… they are merely in shock. Can you please watch over them? And when they wake up, can you tell them where we are?".

The elder woman nodded, and said it would be done. Smiling slightly, the leader of the Saber Dolls turned and nodded to her companions. Seeing the meaning, they all went together to the second floor.

Back at Kaiba Corp.

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were in a very distressing mood. They had just received the information on how they were attacked by monsters, and the jet blowing up in mid-air. The billionaire and his little brother were now in the computer lab, trying to find on where the jet exploded over.

"Seto, you really think we can track down where the jet exploded over?", Mokuba asked.

Seto nodded grimly and answered, "Yes. Before it exploded, the tracking beacon was set off. If we can reply where it was just before detonation, we should have a good idea on where they could be.".

After much calculation and tampering, the computer experts finally got a solid location on where the jet was before it went ka-boom. On the monitor screen, it showed a map of the U.S. A solid line showed up, starting from Las Vegas and slowly making its way towards Florida. However, they all saw the line making some erratic movements over New Mexico. Finally, the line soon disappeared… in the middle of panhandle Texas!

"Think that is where they are, big brother?", Mokuba inquired.

Seto just smirked slightly and answered, "If I know Yugi, he and his friends all have a knack for surviving anything. Besides, those robotic women might have taken care of them.".

The teenage billionaire was very ecstatic about one thing, though. He had never seen such technology before, and he assumed that this would lead into a massive breakthrough of technology! He was eager to examine the marionettes, to learn their secrets, and perhaps construct some of his very own!

"Mokuba, inform the Board that we are leaving for a trip to the States. I'll prepare the Blue-Eyes White jet for our departure.", he stated before leaving the room.

Back in Texas

Tiger and the Dolls were in the Computer Lab of the library, and some of the users there were in a bit of a shock to see what they were now seeing. Lynx's wrist sprouted a thin, small wire, which of course generated an adequate amount of both awe and panic in the room. Next, she actually hooked up with the computer! It was ancient compared to her hardware, but she was able to hack in and find out what she needed to know.

Bypassing many firewalls and encryption codes, she was able to tap into one of the satellites that was hovering above the atmosphere of the planet. She was downloading all sorts of information faster then anything one had ever seen! She broke her way into the system and started to find out on where she and the others were.

"Let's see here… According to the information, we are in… a town called Amarillo, Texas.", Lynx stated to her partners.

Falling silent again, the buxom, blue-haired beauty continued with her search. She left the site she was on, and used the satellite to track any and unusual anomalies in the Atlantic Ocean. Scanning for ten minutes, she came upon a landmass that was not on any of the current maps. It was a small island, smack in the middle of the Atlantic sea.

"I think we just found Dartz's island.", Lynx said after disconnecting with the terminal. The Dolls were very pleased to hear this, then they saw everyone in the room staring at them. Their eyes were just either triple-sized, or their jaws just hanging out on loose hinges.

"What's their problem?", Panther inquired with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Shaking their heads, the marionettes just left the room and went back downstairs. They wanted to make sure Yugi and his friends were okay. Upon stepping down from the last step, they saw Yugi and the others awake. They were sitting on where they were put, awake and also a look of gratitude on their faces.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Tiger. We owe you, Panther, and Lynx our lives.", Yugi said with a huge amount of gratefulness and respect in his voice.

"Yeah, we do. Without you guys, we would have been a smear on the ground.", Tristen added.

Tiger went up to Yugi, and hugged the young man hard. She whispered, "We were doing our duty, Yugi-sama. We are just glad you and the others are okay.".

Joey turned to face the window, and saw that the sun was slowly going down. He turned to the Dolls and asked, "So, did you find out anything upstairs? The librarian told us where you were.".

Lynx answered, "We found that we are in a place called Amarillo, Texas. It's quite a long way from Florida. However, we also managed to find the island on where Dartz is.".

Panther added, "Yeah! It turns out this jerk is in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Lynx found it, even though the maps stated that nothing was there.".

"So, what do we do from here on in, Yugi?", Duke asked.

Yugi sighed and answered, "We'll have to stay here until we can come up with a plan to get to Florida. But, I don't know much about this town.".

"Excuse me, but maybe I can help.", a female voice called out from behind Joey and Tristen.

Everyone turned to see a very beautiful teenager standing before them. She looked to be about Yugi's age, which was 17 or so. She had a lush raven-colored hair, a slim figure, and also a country get-up that was very much alluring. Joey and Tristen's jaws just hung out at the sight of the Texas cutie.

"Who are you?", Rebecca asked politely.

The teenager walked up to them and answered, "My name is Katrina, and I'm a resident here in Amarillo. I know this place like that back of my hand, so I can help you guys find a place.".

"We appreciate the help, Katrina.", Yugi said while shaking her hand.

After that, she motioned for everyone to follow her. Leaving the library, the group started to stroll down the sidewalks and make their way to a specific location. While they walked, conversation followed up.

"So, who are you guys and why are you visiting Amarillo?", she asked.

They all introduced themselves to the young lady, and it was Yugi who explained on what had happened prior to their little "visit" to the small town. Needless to say, Katrina was surprised to hear about their little exploits.

"Wow! It seems you all have had quite an adventurous life! I wish I had something like that.", she stated with a whimsical expression.

Joey sweatdropped, smiled nervously and replied, "Trust me, Katrina. I wish that I can actually have a normal life, one without crazy psycho's chasing us everywhere we go.".

After much walking, they came to a large hotel. It was called _The Holiday Inn_, and it seemed to be a very lovely place to spend the night in. Yugi was thankful that he had an account that was overflowing with money. Without that, they would be up a creek without a paddle.

"This place is one of the quieter features of the town, guys. It does have a few old touches to it, but its adequate enough and also the price is reasonable.", Katrina told them.

Entering the building, they saw some very peculiar sights. First off, the lobby had a large TV screen and hooked up to it was a very old Nintendo system! Two kids were playing _Super Mario Bros. 3_, and Yugi was surprised to see such an old game system still running.

"Oh, I see you're surprised to see such an old game system working. Well, some of us here like to keep things in good shape. Apparently, the owner of this hotel liked it very much when it came out, and has been taking good care of it since. He allows others to play it, to experience the ways of the 1980's.", the Texas local told the group.

She later explained that one of the kids was a "Wizard", someone that was able to take up the game quickly and naturally.

In another part of the lobby, another TV screen was set up. However, there were some kids and teenagers watching a very old cartoon show. It was _Super Mario Bros. Super Show_, and it was playing now. Yugi saw two video covers, and saw the titles: _Super Mario Bros._ and _Denver: The Last Dinosaur_.

'Wow! These locals here really like the past. I don't blame them, since those two shows were my favorite when I was a kid.', the tri-haired colored hero thought.

They soon came to the receptionist desk, and it was both Yugi and Katrina that allowed the person to check the lot in. Digging into his account, Yugi paid $500 for a three-day stay. The receptionist handed the group their keys, and wished the gang a very pleasant stay.

"Say, Katrina. You gonna stay with us too?", Joey asked. For some odd reason, the Brooklyn blonde took a bit of a liking towards the Texas cutie.

"Sorry, Joey. But, I have to stay with my folks. I'll come and visit whenever I can, though! Deal?", she replied before sticking out her hand for a shake.

Joey just chuckled, and shook her hand. She then walked back outside, and Yugi led them all to their rooms. It seemed that they had their work cut out for them.

On Dartz's Island

Dartz was busy formulating a plan to capture Yugi and Yami's souls. However, with the arrival of the Saber Dolls, that proved to be a very significant problem.

"Sir, we need to separate Yugi from those three Amazons! That way, we stand a good chance of capturing his soul.", Raphael suggested.

Dartz looked at him in annoyance and retorted, "I'm very aware of that, Raphael! However, the trick is on HOW we get him away from those three girls.".

After some moments of thinking, he came up with an idea. He called all of his minions up, and he told them all of his plan. It was both elaborate and tricky, requiring precise timing. However, if all went well… Yugi and the Pharaoh would be ripe for the taking!

"Now go, my servants! Go to Texas, and do not come back here without the Yugi and the Pharaoh's souls! Anything else is free game, but get me those two now!!", he exclaimed hotly.

Mai, Weevil, Rex, Alister, Raphael, and the rest hightailed it off the island and into the helicopter. The jet-black machine took off from the island… a group on a mission to retrieve the ultimate prize.

(Author's Notes: Uh oh, it seems that Yugi here is in trouble! Plus, since no one was able to create an OC for me, I decided to make her myself. How do you like her?

Darien: She will come along with the group as well, so can any of you fit her with a suitable deck? Oh, I almost forgot! Can any of you spot the hints that were in this chapter?

DJ: One of the hints is a movie I love to see, and it was made in 1989! Also, did you see what cartoons I loved to see when I was little? If so, great! What shows and cartoons do any of you liked in the past, before it was taken off the air?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	11. Chapter 10

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thank you, everyone! Your support and reviews have lifted my spirits! Thanks for being so kind and reviewing this story.

Darien: Next episode, the Dolls will try their luck against Dartz and his cronies. Its gonna be one hell of a match, this time the Seal being played in the duels!

DJ: Also, thanks to all who got my hints, especially the one who knew the reference to _The Wizard_, one of my favorite movies when I was a kid.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 10 

Yugi had bought three rooms; one for Téa and Rebecca, one for the boys, and one for him and the Dolls. When they arrived in their rooms, they saw that each one was capable of serving four to five guests. The girls went to their rooms, the boys to their own, and Yugi and the Dolls to theirs. Luckily, the rooms were next to each other.

After unpacking their stuff, or what was left of it from the wreckage of the jet, they settled down. The girls were relaxing on the beds, content to be sleeping on something soft and warm for the first time in a long while. The boys were doing the same, although they went channel surfing and found some interesting movies to watch.

However, Yugi was hard at work on the small table near the window. He was planning on what to do from here on in. He suspected that Dartz was becoming desperate in stalling their trip to Florida, and the attack earlier by the monsters proved it. He had to plan ahead, feeling he was responsible for the welfare of his friends.

'_Yugi, take it easy. You are very stressed right now, and it is unwise to continue on like this._', Yami told his hikari through the link.

Yugi sighed and replied, '_I know, I know. Its just that… things are really getting dangerous here, Yami. Dartz is after you and me, and if my friends were hurt because of us… I just couldn't bear it._'.

He told Yami that since Dartz's Doom group was organized, he needed to organize the group as well. It was to be loose, but at least together enough to know what to do in case being taken on by either of the goons.

'_Yugi, I'm proud of you. You're really thinking and acting like a leader here._', Yami told his friend with pride.

Yugi blushed slightly and admitted, '_I'm just doing what I think is best. I don't want to see them getting hurt because of us._'.

The link was cut off, and Yugi returned to reality. He turned and saw that the Saber Dolls were sitting on the bed, looking at him intently.

"How was the talk with Yami?", Panther inquired.

Yugi got off from his chair and replied, "It went well. I'm trying to think of a plan to come up, if those Doom duelists decide to attack us again.".

Tiger got up to from her seat, strolled over to Yugi, and brought him in a powerful embrace. She held him like that for some time, and he gradually returned the favor. She then whispered, "Yugi, no matter what… we promise that we will protect you. We'll lay down our circuits and lives if that is what it takes to keep you safe.".

At that particular phrase, the remaining Saber Dolls went up and hugged Yugi as well. He was now smothering between three sets of beautiful, luscious, busty breasts and bodies. He was in heaven, yet he also stayed on Earth. He was touched by their words.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, though. You three already mean a lot to me.", he told them.

Just then, the door opened up. The three turned to see three guys in swim trunks, and two girls in bikinis. Téa and Rebecca were glaring hard at the scene before them, while the guys just looked at Yugi in envy. Why did he have all the luck?!

"We were on our way to the swimming pool, Yugi. Want to come with us before it closes?", Joey asked.

Yugi wiggled his way free from his three busty girl friends and answered, "Thanks, but I'm going to stay here and plan on what we need to do. I want to figure out how we're going to get to Florida, and also how to handle those Doom creeps.".

The boys understood, and so did the girls. Rebecca inquired, "So, you three robo-ladies coming with us? Or you don't handle well in water?".

Panther bristled at that statement, but Lynx answered, "No, thank you. We're going to stay and help Yugi with his planning.".

Tiger added, "We're also going to make sure he doesn't burn out.".

Before the girls could protest on what that meant, the guys quickly shoved them out and towards the elevator. Lynx closed the door, locked it, and gave Yugi a small wink.

"How about we relax a bit before we continue planning, eh Yugi?", Panther suggested to her small master.

Yugi said it wasn't a bad idea, and sat down on one of the beds. He grabbed the remote, and switched on the TV. He saw that it also ordered movies from the lobby area, and a favorite of his was available. It was _Back to the Future- Part 3_. He saw that the price was just $1.95, thus it wasn't going to hurt his wallet much.

"You girls like science-fiction?", he asked them with a smile. His response was a nod, and that is when he ordered the movie! Lynx dimmed down the lights, and the room was in perfect movie mode as the three watched the movie.

In the pool area

The gang was having a good time. Tristen and Duke were playing water-volleyball with the girls, and Joey was busy playing _Double Dragon_ at the Arcade nearby. Some of the hotel visitors made the group feel welcome, and Duke was able to flirt with some of the younger Texas gals.

"Guys, this is the life!", he commented as he got the digits from a cute blonde Texan.

Rebecca giggled as she threw the large beach ball in the air, swatting it to Tristen. She added, "Yeah!! This place is fantastic!".

Tristen received the ball and sent it to a teammate of his. "I know! That Katrina sure knows how to pick a place, and good thing for us Yugi's got the money to pay for something like this!", he stated.

Téa, however, was lost in thought. She retreated from the game, getting out of the pool and sitting on one of the deck chairs that was nearby. She sighed and inquired to them all, "Don't you think Yugi is pushing himself too hard?".

Her friends stopped what they were doing and listened to what she had to say. The brunette sighed and continued, "I think Yugi is pushing himself to hard, trying to plan everything and also trying to protect us. He means well, but I'm afraid that he might just overdo it here.".

"Perhaps, Téa. But, I'm sure Yugi can handle it.", a voice called from behind. Téa whirled around to see that Joey had sneaked up on her from behind. He sat down in an empty deck chair next to her.

"Listen, Téa. Yugi can handle this. I mean, he already shows the sign of a good leader here. He's just trying his best to make sure we're safe.", he told her.

The rest agreed with her, and so did Téa. She added, "I know, I know. It's just that… I'm worried about him.".

The rest tried to allay her fears, trying to convince her that Yugi could handle the job of leader. It wasn't that; Téa knew he could handle the job… it was the Dolls she didn't trust. She feared that they would corrupt her poor, innocent hero. She could not allow that to happen!

Back at Yugi's room

It was 10:00 p.m., and it seemed that Yugi was resting on his bed. The movie was over, and the Saber Dolls left. They said they had to pick up some stuff, thus leaving the room and giving Yugi some privacy. The little one was tuckered out. He was just exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"Man, this day has been a bit surprising for us. First the duel, then the jet blowing up, and now us stuck in Texas.", he said to himself.

'_Young one, calm down. We will do what we can tomorrow. For now, rest and regain your strength._', his dark-half gently chided him.

'_Okay. Thanks, Yami. Also, I have decided to get you back to dueling again. I trust that you now to never let your anger get the better of you._', Yugi replied.

Yami was very happy now, to hear that his partner trusted him again. He went back to his Soul Room, relieved to know that he would be dueling again. This time, he would not succumb to the rage ever again.

As Yugi returned back to reality… he was greeted with a very surprising, erotic display. Standing at the foot of his bed, bathed in the light of a full moon from the open window, were the three Saber Dolls… all dressed in bra/panties that left so LITTLE to the imagination.

"W-What is going on here?", he squeaked in surprise.

Tiger just smiled at her small master, and slowly got on all fours. She crawled towards the innocent young man, whose eyes were now the size of saucer plates. "Yugi, we felt it was necessary to reward you for all you have done for us.", she whispered in a sultry voice.

Panther went to his right side and added, "Also, you did well in the duel against that blonde bitch Mai and her buggy ally Weevil.". She slowly, gently took his hand placed it on her round melons, drawing a sharp gasp from her.

Lynx went to his left side and finished, "You did so well, we thought we give you your just reward. Now, relax and let us thank you… the way you deserved to be thanked.". He took his other hand and placed it on her cheek, rubbing into the small, but warm palm.

Yugi was now scarlet red, and a certain anatomy in his pants signified that this was really turning him on! Tiger was about to make her move, when the door burst open and a set of eyes were now locked on the scene. Yugi turned, and saw that the eyes belonged to… Téa and Rebecca.

Both ladies were in their pajamas, and came to wish Yugi goodnight. Unfortunately, they witnessed the scene before them. And the reactions were not pleasant.

"You… you… HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CORRUPT YUGI, YOU SICK FREAKS!!!", both screamed at the top of their lungs. They just rushed in, prepared to deal serious damage to the marionettes!

(Author's Notes: Can I create a suspense scene, or what? Also, did you like it on how Yugi was about to be seduced?

Darien: Do any of you have an 80's movies you like to see in here? What about 80's video games?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	12. Chapter 11

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thanks to all that reviewed! I like to keep the scenes good, yet funny too. Yugi will have all three Saber Dolls throughout the entire thing, and Joey will have Katrina soon.

Darien: Any of you like a little action? If so, good! This chapter, Yugi and Co. get challenged by the Doom organization. The Saber Dolls are now in their first duel ever!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 11 

Téa and Rebecca lunged at the trio, prepared for all-out war! Tiger and Panther went into battle, Lynx staying behind to protect Yugi from any type of damage. Rebecca grabbed a lamp from a nearby stand, while her partner clutched a pillow from one of the beds. The fight then ensued!

Rebecca, despite her small size, was a very formidable fighter. Tiger dashed towards her hoping to just subdue the small teenager with minimal force. Despite the fight, the trio of buxom babes knew that they were Yugi's friends. So, they opted to just try and wear them out. But, Rebecca changed all that when she swung the lamp at her head with all her might.

The redheaded beauty dodged the blow, but was unprepared for what occurred next. After missing the blow, Rebecca lunged forward and used her shoulder to ram into her opponent. Tiger had the air knocked out of her temporarily, but the small girl was able to capitalize on that moment.

"THIS IS FOR TRYING TO SEDUCE YUGI, YOU BIMBO!!!", she screamed before swinging the lamp hard in Tiger's left hip.

Tiger doubled over from the blow, and Rebecca made sure to not waste any time. She jumped on Tiger's back and start to hit away on the poor redhead's cranium. The marionette tried whatever she could to shake the little blonde off, but the teenager was like cough syrup; she refused to go down.

Téa was having a pillow war with Panther, both using their hardest swings to try and damage the other. Panther was stronger then Téa by far, but the brunette was much more nimble. She was able to dodge the blows, but her hits at the busty blonde did little to faze her.

"You'll have to do better then that, girlie!", Panther taunted as she took a direct blow to the head… and seemed to not feel it.

Téa growled and just started to go wild. She started to miss her target now, and Panther taunting her just didn't help much. After a few minutes of missing the busty blonde, the brunette screamed in anger and threw the pillow at her face. The marionette just swatted it away like a bug, and the two went at it hand-to-hand!

Meanwhile, Tiger had finally got Rebecca off. It was difficult, but she finally managed to get her off. Now, the petite blonde had her back to the wall. Tiger smirked, seeing her prey struggling to get free. "You will pay later for interrupting or time with Yugi-sama, brat.", she whispered to her.

Rebecca was now seeing red, hearing Tiger remind her on why they were fighting. Snarling like an animal, the teenager managed to gather enough strength to break her left hand free! She yelled out, "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS, BITCH!!!".

She threw the lamp as hard as she could at Tiger's head, but the redhead used her superior reflexes to dodge the hit. But, it was a mistake to dodge. The lamp still flew in the air… and towards Yugi! The young man was surprised, and so was Lynx. Rebecca threw the thing so hard, it just zoomed towards Yugi's head! Lynx was unable to deflect or block the object, and the lamp met with Yugi's skull in a sickening smack!

Yugi was flung from the bed, landing on the right side and just in pain. He clutched his head and squirmed some, the pain of being hit dead center in the head by a large metallic object showing. The girls were shocked on what occurred, everything stopping and silence hanging in the air for a few moments.

Then, all Hell broke loose.

The Saber Dolls growled menacingly at the girl who just hurt their Master. Visible auras flared up around their bodies, Téa and Rebecca now knowing the true meaning of fear. Tiger's hand quickly shot up from Rebecca's shoulder to her throat, Panther doing the same to Téa. Lynx went over and hovered over Yugi, making sure he was all right.

"Get out now. You two should thank Yugi, for his feelings for you is the ONLY thing keeping us from tearing you limb from limb.", the redhead whispered in a deadly, venomous tone.

Panther added, "You hurt him again, by accident or not, I will personally rip your spines out and floss with them.".

After sending their threats, the two just hurled them out with terrific force! Panther slammed the door closed after seeing them being embedded in the wall. Wiping her hands clean, the two went over to Lynx, who had lifted her Master gingerly and set him back on the bed.

"How is he, Lynx?", Tiger inquired.

Lynx smiled and replied, "He's okay. Just a small bump on the head, nothing more.".

Yugi looked at all of them, and managed a small chuckle. He said, "Good thing I have a hard head, eh?".

The three just smiled at him, Panther and Tiger sitting on either side of him. "Thank goodness that it's just a bump. If it was a concussion, then things would be different.", the blue-haired beauty told him.

"Yeah! I would have just broke that brat down the middle and made a wish!", Tiger growled in anger.

Yugi calmed her down, saying that things did not turn out serious, not to make such a big issue out of it. "Listen, we better turn in for the night. Its kinda late.", he finished saying.

The three agreed with him, but only under a certain condition. Each one would watch over him, taking shifts throughout various points in the night. They wanted to make sure he got some sleep and that no one would disturb him. He wanted to protest, but they would have none of it.

"Trust us, Yugi-sama. We'll be fine.", Lynx cooed softly into his ear.

Yugi was reluctant, but he nodded his head. He got under his covers and fell asleep. Lynx took first watch, the beauty watching her Master sleep soundly. Tiger and Panther slept in the spare bed, shutting down their systems and going on sleep-mode.

Next morning

It was about 7:30 a.m. when the sun rose up to greet the land. The warm rays touched Yugi's face, and the duelist stirred from his slumber. He rubbed the sleep dust from his eyes, and slowly started to gain focus. He turned to his right and saw Tiger slumped against the wall, sleeping soundly.

"I guess she stayed up too late.", he said to himself quietly, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

He turned to his left and saw the others sleeping as well. But, it was a rather awkward way to put it. Panther was all spread out, arms and legs seeming to shoot all over the place. Lynx was the same, but she was diagonally across her comrade, thus it made nearly Yugi burst out in laughter.

'I better not wake them up. They deserve some sleep.', he thought.

He got out of bed quietly, changed into his normal dueling clothes, put Yami back around his neck, and quietly left the room to get some breakfast at the lobby. He didn't get far walking to the elevator, soon coming face-to-face with Téa and Rebecca. Both were a bit dishelved and also very angry.

"So, did you enjoy a good sleep, Yugi?", Rebecca asked in a very serious undertone.

Yugi backed up a bit and held his hands out in front in a defensive position. He stated quickly, "Hey! Nothing happened after you girls left! They just watched over me for the night, that's all.".

The two examined Yugi critically, eyes roaming all around his body until they settled into his violet eyes. After seeing that he was telling the truth, the two softened their expressions and relaxed somewhat.

"Sorry about that, Yugi. Its just that… we stayed up nearly all night, worrying that those bimbos would have their way with you.", Téa explained.

Yugi was a bit bristled when Téa referred to his new friends as bimbos, but decided to let it slide. He replied, "Its okay, Téa. They just watched over me, like guardian angels.".

Before any more conversation could be made, a noise near them caught their attention. Approaching them was a very sleepy and tired Joey, Tristen, and Duke. They were still wearing their pajamas, their expressions looking like they were zombies.

"Hey, guys. What's up?", a very zoned out Tristen asked.

The trio sweatdropped at the three men, and Rebecca answered, "We were going to the lobby to eat breakfast.".

The word "breakfast" acted like a trigger, all three of the sleepy lads eyes shooting wide out. They immediately shouted at the same time, "FOOD?!?". They went back to their rooms, changed in record time, and shot out like a cannon towards the stairway. It seemed that the elevator would be too slow for them, so they opted for the staircase instead.

The two girls and the little duelist sweatdropped big time and Yugi inquired, "Were those our friends, or food-seeking missiles?". The three chuckled quietly at the comment, and made their way to the elevator to meet up with their famished friends.

Down at lobby

It was about 8:15 a.m., the gang still at the lobby and doing some leisure activity. After breakfast, they were all left to their own devices. Yugi was watching an old cartoon show, renting the video from the lobby desk, with Téa and Rebecca. It was _Denver the Last Dinosaur_, an old cartoon show from the late 1980's.

Joey was still stuffing his face in full, eating whatever he saw. Duke and Tristen were in the Recreational Area, playing some Ping-Pong. The Saber Dolls were still asleep in Yugi's room, the young man wanting them to enjoy some well-deserved rest. Then, a friendly face entered onto the scene.

"Hey, Yugi! How are ya doing?", the voice of Katrina called out as she entered the building.

Yugi and the two greeted her warmly, and the Texas beauty asked, "Where are the others?". Yugi answered that Joey was still in the lobby area where the food was still being served, and Tristen and Duke playing in the Recreational Area.

"Thanks, Yugi. I think I'll go keep Joey company. I'm a bit hungry myself.", she stated as she bounded over to where Joey was.

Yugi chuckled to himself, seeing that a relationship could be in the making. As his attention shifted back to the cartoon video, he felt a presence behind him and the girls. Turning over once more, he found himself being confronted by three smiling Saber Dolls.

"Oh, glad to see that you three are awake.", Yugi said with a smile. Téa and Rebecca merely glared and growled at the three marionettes, not forgiving them for what they were about to do to Yugi last night.

Tiger didn't paid them any heed. She asked her Master, "Yugi-sama, why did you not wake us up?".

He shrugged and answered, "You three stayed up nearly all night to look out for me. I didn't want to disturb you, and I thought you deserved some sleep time.".

The three were very touched by his concern and consideration, and so just went over and glomped the poor young man tight. Rebecca and Téa were about to pounce on the three dolls, but Fate seemed to intervene this time. A young man, about sixteen years of age or so, wearing some casual clothes strolled up to the group.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Yugi Moto?", he asked the young man.

The fighting stop as all eyes were now on this mysterious figure. Yugi got up and replied, "I am. Who are you?".

The young stranger bowed slightly and said, "My name is Steven Jones. My employer Seto Kaiba asked me to bring you to him.".

They were slightly surprised to hear that Seto was already here in Texas. Tiger asked, "Why did he not come himself? Why all the secrecy here?".

The young servant glared at Tiger and answered, "He is busy at the moment, miss. He requests that Yugi bring his new friends, the Saber Dolls as well. He wants to see if they are the real deal.".

Yugi looked at the others, and saw that they were a little more then hesitant to believe this man. Panther inquired, "Where is this Kaiba at?".

Steven answered, "I'm sorry, but I'm not permitted to tell you. I suggest you follow me and find out for yourselves.".

Lynx bent down and whispered to Yugi, "Yugi-sama, I don't trust this man. My sensors indicate that there is an unknown frequency about him, as if he is being controlled.".

Yugi nodded to her slightly, then came up with a plan of his own. He looked at Steven and stated, "We'll go. Give us some time to get everyone together.".

Steven smiled evilly and replied, "Yes, of course. I will be waiting for you outside.". He then turned and left to the main parking lot.

Yugi turned to the others, and smiled at them. He turned into Yami and the duelist stated, "Do not worry, everyone. Yugi has a plan, and it may prove to work.".

They went along with the Pharaoh, if Yugi had a plan that would work, they would go for it! The Saber Dolls went back to their room to get their decks, Téa went to the lobby to get Joey and Katrina, and Rebecca went to fetch Tristen and Duke.

Deserted building area

It was a 45-minute drive from the hotel, and things just seemed to get very creepy. Steven had them hop into a limousine, and told the driver to take them to an abandoned building area that was on the outskirts of town. Along the way, everyone remained very quiet.

"We are here.", Steven said when the limo stopped. He got out, the others following his lead. After the last one (Tristen) left the vehicle, the limo just rolled away back into town. Yami and Co. saw the open area, remnants of an old building still littering the area.

"We are here, indeed. So, care to drop the act now and reveal to us who you really are?", Yami demanded in a flat voice.

Steven chuckled, then put a hand to his face. It was a mask in actuality, peeling it off to reveal Alister! The evil duelist laughs and retorts, "So, you saw past my little trick, did you Yami?".

The ex-ruler of Egypt crossed his arms and smirked. He answered, "Actually, it was my hikari that saw through your plan. With Lynx's help, he knew that this was a trap. So, we came prepared.".

The group of Good all revealed their Duel Disks, Katrina included! The Texas cutie actually wanted to come along, and told them that she knew the game, thanks to her little brother. She was given a spare deck, courtesy of Joey.

Alister merely snorted in amusement, and from behind a piece of broken brick wall came the usual group. It was Raphael, Mai Valentine, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and Valon. All of them were sporting Dark Duel Disks and were itching to fight. Katrina saw the look of pain and anger on Joey's face when he glanced at Mai.

"Old girlfriend of yours?", she asked.

Joey chuckled bitterly and replied, "Yeah. She and I were supposed to be a couple, but she decided that working for these Doom creeps was better. So, she broke me in a very harsh way.".

Katrina smirked and looked at Mai. She whispered to Joey, "Her loss, then. Losing a cute guy like you.".

Joey could feel his face heat up from the compliment, but now was not the time to show it. Mai saw this and just chuckled evilly at her former love. "What is this I see, Wheeler? Finally found a woman desperate enough to actually want to be with you?".

Katrina growled at this remark and stepped up to the plate. She said, "Hey, blonde bitch! Back off, or I'll give you the ass-kicking of a lifetime… Texas-style!".

Needless to say, everyone was shocked at her bold statement. Mai just glared and growled at the woman who dared to defy her like that! The blonde duelist stepped forward and got her disk system activated. "I like to see you try, you raven-haired whore!", she retorted hotly.

Tiger turned to Yami and asked, "So, shall we attack now, Yami?". Normally, she would have just gone out and kicked these creeps into dust. But, since Yami was in control, and Yugi inside the confines of the puzzle, it was her and the others job to protect their Master's body. Without it, or the puzzle, he could never return.

"Yes, Tiger. IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!", the Pharaoh exclaimed as he launched his Duel Disk out. The rest followed, and it soon became a Duelist Free-For-All jamboree!!

(Author's Notes: So, did you like this one? I hope you enjoyed it, because more is to come!

Darien: Yami will play here for once, to satisfy some Yami fans here. So, who out there wishes to give our new Duelists (Tiger, Panther, Lynx, Katrina) a Yugioh welcome? Give these ladies your support as they duel for the first time!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	13. Chapter 12

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry for long delay, but I have been sick for some time now. I'm getting better, but not quite at 100 yet.

Darien: In any case, thanks to all for your wonderful reviews! We hope that you have immensely enjoyed the show so far! Now, let us see what happens now!

DJ: For the letter, I used in here the cards that I have in real life. I have a lot, but let's see on what develops, okay? Oh, here is the line-up on when turns are shared:

1st- Tiger

2nd- Raphael

3rd- Lynx

4th- Valon

5th- Panther

6th- Alister

7th- Katrina

8th- Mai

9th- Joey

10th Rex

11th- Yami

12th- Weevil

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 12 

So, the line-up was this: Katrina was going to take on Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor, Lynx vs. Valon, Tiger vs. Raphael, Panther vs. Alister, and finally Yami vs. Weevil Underwood. It was going to be duel to end all duels! The participants lined up, sizing each other up.

Tiger smirked at Raphael and stated, "This shouldn't take long.".

The massive blonde man just sneered and replied, "I was about to say the same thing about you. Let's see on how well a machine does against me.".

Panther gazed at her prey and just smiled, like a jungle cat does when finally cornering its meal. She said, "You are so going to get thrashed after I'm done with you, boy!".

Alister just snarled at the remark, hating to be called a boy. He remarked, "Bring it on, you tin-plated piece of shit!".

Lynx analyzed Valon's deck, and the read-out was predictable. To her, of course. "I'm going to defeat you soundly, you rookie.", she told him.

Valon just snorted in amusement and replied, "Bring it on!".

So, the duel began! Tiger went up and so did Raphael, and they did _Paper-Rock-Scissors_, according to the rules of the game. Tiger won with scissors, and decided to go first. Raphael would go second.

They all went to their respective places and all of them shouted, "TIME TO DUEL!". The LP stats flared up, and the battle began!

Tiger and Raphael drew five cards, then the busty redhead drew one more from her hand, since she was starting things off. She looked at them, and smiled. 'This is good!', she thought.

She stated firmly, "I lay one card face-down, and I summon _Harpie's Brother_!". One card revealed itself in the Magic/Trap area in facedown position, and appearing in front of it was a tall monster, sprouting red-black wings and having a long, red claw weapon on its right arm.

Raphael saw that it was now his turn, and drew a card. He looked at his hand, then at the field. "I lay two cards face-down, and I set one monster on the field.", he said. Three cards appeared in front of him, and he ended his turn.

'I wonder what the cards are. I'm more then sure that they are Trap cards, and his monster has a defense power higher then my monster's attack power.', Tiger thought.

Meanwhile, Panther and her opponent Alister were already in high gear. Panther went first, and she had one card on the field and a _Inpachi_ monster in attack mode. Now, it was Alister's turn. He drew a card, then smirked evilly.

"I lay one card face-down, and I summon _Mechanicalchaser_!", he exclaimed. Out appeared a medium-sized orb appeared, sprouting gray metallic wings. It had three arms, each carrying a weapon and looking very vicious.

Panther just smirked inwardly, knowing on what was coming next. Alister ordered his machine to attack, which it did. It flew towards the wooden machine monster, and sliced it down the middle with its knife-like tail! As soon as the monster was destroyed, the _Mechanicalchaser_ also disappeared from view.

"What did you do!", Alister exclaimed.

Panther just chuckled and revealed her facedown card, which was a Trap card. "I activated my Trap card, _Michizure_. After a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, this Trap allows me to destroy one monster on the field. Thus, your monster is now gone!".

Alister just growled, never expecting that particular Trap card. It was rarely used in common duels, and he never expected that it would show up. Although Panther lost 250 LP, she didn't seem fazed by this.

"You through? If so, its my turn!", she declared smugly.

While that went on, Lynx and her opponent Valon were going at it hard. Lynx already had two cards facedown, and a _Mystic Tomato_ in attack mode. Valon was contemplating his move. He said, "I lay one card face-down on the field, and summon _Rogue Doll_!".

A small doll clothed in a large purple robe popped up from out of thin air, wielding a fairly long staff. The monster was then ordered to attack Lynx's monster, which it did. The living tomato was destroyed, but it was soon replaced with another monster, which was a _Saber Slasher_.

"I may have lost 200 LP, but at least my monster's effect went to play. When it is destroyed in battle, I get to Special Summon any Dark-attribute monster with an attack power of 1500 or less from my Deck.", Lynx told him matter of factly.

Valon growled, seeing that she had actually wanted for that monster to get destroyed. 'Now that mechanical vixen actually has a monster which she can use to sacrifice to summon an even more powerful monster!', he thought. His assumptions were correct, as Lynx's turn came up and she sacrificed her monster to summon _Amphibian Beast_ (2400/2000).

Joey and Rex were also getting down as they dueled. Joey had a card facedown, and his trusty _Axe Raider_ on the field in attack mode. Rex was now making his move. "I'm going to clean your clock good, you second-rater! I summon _Two-Headed King Rex_, and I power him up with my _Raise Body Heat_ Magic card!", he exclaimed with a smirk.

His trademark monster appeared on the field, and the Magic card did its trick. The monster soon glowed in an orange aura, and its attack/defense were raised by 300 points. Its stats were now 1900/1500. Rex ordered the monster to attack, which it did.

"Rex, its time I opened your eyes! Reveal Trap card now!", Joey called out. His facedown card stood up… to reveal the Trap card, _The Emperor's Holiday_. Suddenly, Rex's monster stopped glowing and its stats went back to normal. "What in the Hell!", the young Dino-Duelist exclaimed in surprise.

Joey stood proud and stated, "This Trap card negates the effects of all Equip Spell cards, which means your card is no longer active! Its right back to being a small-time lizard!".

The dinosaur could not stop its attack in time, and was soon sliced in half by Joey's monster's axe. Rex lost a monster, and also 100 LP. He growled at Joey, whom just smirked slightly and drew a card. After all, his turn was now over. It looked like Rex would have a very long day.

Meanwhile, Katrina was holding her own against Mai. The Texas cutie went up first and summoned _Kanan the Swordmistress_. "Come on, you bleached blonde! Show me what ya got!", she shouted out.

Mai just chuckled as she drew a card. "Listen, rookie. I'm taking my sweet time here, because I like to take duelist like you piece by piece. And for the record, my hair is 100 natural.", she stated.

Katrina just smirked and replied, "I believe you about the hair, but what about your chest and ass? From where I'm standing at, they are mostly silicone.".

That little taunt/remark got Mai's blood boiling fast! She growled loudly and shrieked, "I summon _Harpy Lady_ in attack mode, and I equip her with my two Magic cards, _Fairy Meteor Crush_ and _Follow Wind_!".

Her favorite monster appeared on the field, and was soon glowing with a mixture of pink and green aura. The equip Magic cards were working, and Harpie Lady stats were now 1600/1700! "Go, Harpy Lady! Attack that swordswoman now!", Mai exclaimed.

The bird-lady flew fast and slashed at the brunette, shattering her and causing Katrina to lose 200 LP. Katrina just stood her ground, proud as a true Texan. "Nice move, but this duel is just getting started!", she stated firmly as it was her turn now.

Yami and Weevil were starting their duel, and of course Yami went first. He drew a card and studied his hand for a moment. "_Yugi, thanks for giving me another chance._", he mentally told his partner.

"_Hey, I think you had enough time to think things out. Besides, it's past history now. Just remember what is important, and don't be deceived by their words again._", Yugi replied.

Yami said he would, then turned his attention back on the duel. "I summon _Hourglass of Courage_, and I lay three cards face-down on the field.", he stated.

A funny hourglass with wings appeared in the field, and then its stats got cut in half. It was now only 550/600. Weevil laughed hysterically and exclaimed, "Is that the best you can do! A monster that actually gets weaker when it is summoned!".

Yami just kept his cool, a smirk on his face. 'It has a trick that is worth seeing, Weevil. Have to wait a while, though.', he thought.

Weevil continued to chuckle as he drew his card. He said, "Since that monster is weak, this will be easy! I summon _Jirai Gumo_!". Shortly, a large spider appeared, and its stats were 2200/100! The Bug Duelist ordered his monster to attack, which it did. However, he had to flip a coin first.

'If its heads, I attack! But, if its tails… I lose half of my Life Points! But, I still attack anyway.', Weevil thought.

He flipped a coin, and it turned out to be tails. He lost 2000 LP, but his insect attacked anyway. "Sorry, Weevil! Not today! I reveal my facedown card, _Mirror Force_!", Yami declared.

The bug flung some poisonous spit at Yami's monster, only to have it be reflected by a mystical force and sent right back at it! The gigantic bug was hit by its own poison, and melted away into nothingness. Weevil shrieked in anger, vowing to get Yami for this little turnabout.

"My turn.", Yami stated simply as he drew a card.

On the sidelines, everyone looked on at the battles in interest. "It seems that they are off to a good start now.", Téa said. She hated to admit it, but the Dolls and Katrina were doing well for first-timers.

"I know, but the battles have just started, Téa. Only later on will they show how good they REALLY are.", Tristen commented.

Duke added in, "You're right, jacket-boy. The matches are only going to get intense from here, and those bozos might use those Orichalcos cards.".

Rebecca stated, "Duke, if that happens, it'll be our turn at bat. Let's just study the duel and see what we got to do in order to beat any of them.".

So, all of them started to pay close attention to the Doom crew: they started to analyze their decks, spot for any weaknesses, and come up with some good counter-attacks. Like it or not, they were the B-Team. Should the main team fall, it would be up to them to step in and save the world.

(Author's Notes: Sorry for delay, but sickness and college kept me busy. In any case, the duels have begun! I hope you like it so far.

Darien: The Dolls decks are based on these attributes: Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire. Katrina will use Light monsters, and Yami will use Dark ones.

DJ: We hope you trust us here. Do not worry, things will be fine! Anything you wish to say to the characters, both on Yugi and Dartz's side?

RR, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	14. Chapter 13

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but you all must know how life is, right? In any case, it's good to be back!

Darien: DJ bought some new cards, and is going to incorporate them into the decks of Yugi/Yami and the others. You may or may not have heard of them, but we promise to put in the details of them in the story.

DJ: Also, I have a request. Can any of you create and send to me fanart that features Yugi with the Saber Dolls? If so, thank you so much! If not, it's cool.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 13 

Tiger was now contemplating on what to do, since it was now her move and also her call. 'One right move might give me the advantage, but one wrong one can be disastrous!', she told herself. She drew a card, and a small smile adorned her lovely face.

"I use my Magic card, _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to destroy one of your face-down cards.", she said non-chantedly. The Magic card appeared on the field, and a mighty wind swept through the area. Raphael's face-down card, which was _Cemetery Bomb_, was obliterated.

"Plus, I attack with my monster. Go, _Harpie's Brother_! Use your _Red Blade Slash_ attack!", she commanded. The monster suddenly disappeared, going at supersonic speed. It cut through the monster card, which was revealed to be a _Golem Sentry_.

Raphael smirked and stated, "My monster's effect is now in play. When it is Flip Summoned successfully, it returns one of your monsters on the field back to your hand.".

The golem forcefully shoved the bird monster back to Tiger, disappearing and the card flipping back into the air. She grabbed it with her hand, but a small smile appeared on her face.

"You forget, Raphael. I have yet to summon a monster of my own, and it is still my turn.", she said smugly. Her Battle Phase was over, but her Main Phase 2 now started. She laid a monster face-down in Defense mode, and also revealed her face-down card. It was _Judgment of the Desert_, and this Continuous Trap was very unique.

"You see, chunky boy. This Trap restricts the Battle Positions of face-up monsters that are flipped face-up after activation. They can't change positions!", she stated.

Raphael growled, knowing this was going to hamper him some. Tiger said her turn was done, and it was now the Doom flunky's turn.

Panther was having a good time, even though she lost some LP to Alister. Since it was now her turn, she drew a card and smirked. "I hope you're ready for a major blow, machine boy! I lay a card face-down, and summon _Masked Dragon_ to the field!".

A medium-sized, Level 3 dragon appeared before its mistress. It was mostly gray, with red skin on parts of its head and underneath the neck and the whole stomach area. It had small, but ominous green eyes and rows of razor sharp teeth. It looked to be a cyborg of some sort.

"This baby here is going to put a serious dent in your LP, since you have no cards on the field and no monsters to protect you.", the busty blonde stated smugly.

Alister gritted his teeth in anger, knowing she was right. He was wide open and defenseless. He though the dragon only had 1400 Attack points, it would still out some damage.

"Go, my precious monster! Attack with _Flame Wing Slice_!", Panther ordered.

The dragon flew high into the air, its gray wings slowly glowing with fiery red energy. With a roar, it flapped its wings hard and two streaks of crimson energy burst forth! They flew at their hapless prey, hitting dead on and reducing Alister's LP by 1400! He now had 2600 LP.

The Battle Phase was over, and the dragon flew back down to his mistress's side. Panther smirked and stated, "Remember, punk. I've just begun to show what I can do.".

Alister just growled and drew a card, seeing that it was now his turn. He now started to think of a counterattack, because he knew that this buxom babe was dead serious in defeating him.

Meanwhile, Lynx was toying around with her opponent. After analyzing the data, she used her Main Phase 1 perfectly. First, before attacking, she used a Magic card called _Raregold Armor_. This Magic card forced the opponent to attack the monster that was equipped with it. Her monster was soon clothed in light blue/golden armor.

"Also, I use the Magic card _Bait Doll_! Let's see what you got hidden, little man!", the blue-haired beauty declared. A strange wooden hammer appeared, and it smashed down on the face-down card Valon had. Sure enough, it was the Trap card_ Trap Hole_. It was soon destroyed, but strangely enough… the Magic card returned to the Deck instead of the Graveyard.

While Lynx re-shuffled her deck, she smiled sinisterly at the angry boy. "When the card is used, it's sent to my Deck instead of the Graveyard. Nice trick, eh boy?", she asked. Once she was through, she inserted the cards back into the slot and resumed fighting.

"Now, my water monster! Attack his doll with _Savage Bite_!", Lynx ordered. The monster quickly leaped at the now shaken-doll and pinned it down. It roared, showing its small but razor-sharp teeth. It bit down hard on its head, disintegrating it instantly! Valon was angry, seeing that his LP dropped to 3200.

The monster returned to Lynx, who was now looking dead serious. "I end my turn now. Your move, little man.", she said harshly.

Rex Raptor was not looking so hot. He had one of his favorite monsters destroyed, and now he was wide open for an attack! Joey looked at Raptor and commented, "Dino-boy, joining that Doom crew was a bad choice. Now, you are going to pay for it!".

Joey used the Magic card _Cost Down_, discarding one card from his hand to downgrade all of his monsters by two Levels. He stated, "I used _Cost Down_, and now I sacrifice my monster to bring forth… my _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_!".

The axe-wielding warrior soon vanished, to be replaced by a monstrous black dragon with fiery red eyes! Rex yelped in fright, seeing his once-owned card some time ago, back and ready to deliver damage to him. 'If he attacks, my LP will go down bad! Along with my chance of winning!', he thought.

"Red-Eyes, attack with _Flash Flare Blast_!", Joey commanded. The dragon opened its mouth, and took aim! It roared and its fiery orb flew at Rex! He screamed in pain as it collided, draining his LP to 1600. He regained his breath and stance, seeing the dragon returning to its master.

"Listen, Rex. I've improved and changed a lot since we last met. You better bring it all on, otherwise this duel ain't worth it.", the dirty blonde spoke coldly.

Katrina was doing her best against Mai. She was behind, but like any Texan, she was determined to get back in the game and win. She drew a card, then smirked at her opponent. "Alright, little lady! Its time to see what you are truly made of!", she said.

She used the Magic card _Monster Reborn_ and brought back her swordswoman. "Now, I offer her to summon _Dark Witch_!", she exclaimed. The swordswoman vanished, a beautiful raven-haired woman in wings replacing her. She held a long spear, and her gaze was that of a serious fighter.

Mai laughed and stated, "That thing is all you got! Ha! I've seen see plush dolls that looked stronger then her!". She was also wondering on why she would even choose to have a weak monster like that.

Katrina smirked and retorted, "Not after I equip her with my Magic card, _Elf's Light_! It increases her Attack by 400 points! Also lowers her Defense by 200, but its not the case here.".

The Fairy-type monster was soon glowing in a radiant golden light, and its Attack power was now 2200! "Go, my Light monster! Attack with _Swift Spear Stab_!", Katrina commanded.

The monster flew towards the bird woman, and swiftly started to stab her in multiple places! It was incredible, her movements nothing more then multiple blurs. In a few minutes, the bird lady let out a screech of pain before disintegrating. Mai was seething, seeing that a rookie showed her up and her LP was now at 3400.

The warrior woman returned to her mistress, who was smirking proudly. "Never underestimate a Texan, bitch. I lay a card face-down, and end my turn.", she stated smugly. Mai growled, and it was her turn.

Yami was having a fair time with Weevil, the bug expert now having no cards on the field and also wide to an attack. "Weevil, its time you paid the price for joining up with Doom. I sacrifice my monster in order to summon _Marie the Fallen One_!".

The hourglass monster disappeared, and was replaced by a woman that was dressed in elegant clothing. However, her skin was dark as night, contrasting with her pink dress and blonde hair. She sported dark feathery wings, making her look like a fallen angel.

"I now attack you directly, Weevil! Go, my Lady! Attack with _Dark Light Blast_!", Yami commanded. The woman smirked sinisterly and cupped her hands together. A black ball of light appeared in her hands, and she let loose with a yell. It collided with bug-boy, and his LP dropped to 300!

"Weevil, it is not too late. Surrender, and defect from Doom! It's the only chance to save your soul!", Yami pleaded. He, along with Yugi, were concerned about the young duelist.

Weevil sneered and screamed out, "Never! I will never surrender, or defect from Doom!". It was now his turn. He drew a card, then smirked evilly. He turned to face Yami and stated, "Now, it seems the tide of battle will turn now!".

He, along with the rest of the Doom crew, showed their cards to their opponents. They all exclaimed at the same time, "NOW, WE PLAY THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS CARD!".

Simultaneously, the misguided beings played the Field Magic card. The ground beneath them glowed in an eerie green light, the sky turning dark with clouds. Lighting split the air, and a gigantic version of the seal appeared beneath their feet! It was far wider then anything the others had seen before.

On the sidelines, Téa whispered frightfully, "Guys, this duel just turned serious.". She didn't know how right she was.

(Author Notes: So, how was this? Next chapter, the end of the duels… and the appearance of Seto Kaiba! Any of you anxious to see what happens next?

Darien: Also, another reason why DJ had a long time in updating is that he recently acquired a PS2. He's been busy playing the game "Kingdom Hearts". He also acquired the new DVD movie, "The Incredibles".

DJ: If any out there wish to take up the challenge of crossing over Yu-Gi-Oh with either Kingdom Hearts or The Incredibles, I be very happy! A Yugi/Girl pairing, of course. Any girl will do.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	15. Chapter 14

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! DJ here, and this chapter is dedicated to Yolanda Villegas! She is a talented artist, who created a stunning fanart pic that features Yugi with the three beautiful Saber Dolls!

Darien: Her artist name is Feng-Huang, and she occupies the deviantART website. Go check her work out! She is good! In any case, thank you dear artist!

DJ: Now, let us finish this duel! Also, I think you'll like the surprise I have in store for all of ya.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 14 

The tide of the battle was now turning, and also the game much more serious and dire. The Doom Duelists just played their magical ace, and it seemed that things were looking quite grim for the Duel Crew. The duelists saw the Doom player's faces, which sported evil grins.

'Damn! This is going to be much harder now!', Yami thought.

Raphael stared stoically at Tiger. He stated roughly, "I summon _Goblin Attack Force_, and I equip it with _Twin Swords of Flashing Light- Tryce_. Its an Equip Magic card that lowers my monster's attack by 500, but allows it to attack twice in battle.".

The monster appeared on the field, and his 2300 Attack points stayed the same, thanks to the Oricalchos. The head goblin had the two golden swords in his hands, and roared loudly as it was ordered to attack Tiger's facedown card. As it turned out, the face-down card was a… _Cyber Jar_!

Raphael exclaimed, "No! Not that card!".

Tiger smirked and stated, "Yes, this card! Now, all of the monsters on the field are destroyed! Now, we have to pick up five cards from our decks and show them to each other. After that, we Special Summon any monster that is Level 4 or lower in either face-up Attack or facedown Defense mode. The rest of the cards are kept in our hands.".

The goblin monster vanished, sent to the Graveyard. The Equip Magic card was destroyed at well, and Raphael picked up his cards. He growled, seeing that he drew _Guardian Grarl, Guardian Ceal, Guardian Elma, Guardian Baou,_ and finally _Guardian Kay'est_. However, he couldn't Special Summon any of them on the field.

'Blast! I don't have any of their Equip cards, and no monsters on the field! I'm finished!', he thought as he lowered his hand. He looked up, and saw that Tiger had three monsters on the field: _The Creator Incarnate, Element Magician_, and _Harpie Girl_. The three were ready for battle, all in face-up Attack position.

"I end my turn.", he said gravely. He was hoping for his Goblin to give him some hope, but it was all for naught now.

Tiger nodded, then drew a card. She shook her head sadly and stated, "I'm sorry that it has come to this. However… I will not let anyone harm Master Yugi. His life, happiness, and safety rises above everything else.".

Raphael saw the sheer determination and truth in her eyes, then gasped in total surprise when he deemed as impossible. Behind Tiger was the image of the gigantic red dragon God card… Slifer the Sky Dragon.

'Slifer! B-But how! It's still with Master Dartz on the island! Why is it here, and behind this woman of all people!', he thought with awe and wonder.

Tiger's determined eyes did not leave Raphael's as she exclaimed, "I tribute my _The Creator Incarnate_ to summon a very powerful monster… _The Creator_!".

A massive rumbling occurred as the small warrior vanished… and in a flash of light, a creature stepped forth to take its place. It was as tall as a ten-story building, totally red and bursting with power. It had reddish metallic wings, a large circle attached to its back as well.

"Now, all of my monsters! Go forth! Bring this one who harms Yugi Moto down!", Tiger exclaimed in a proud, clear voice.

The red behemoth formed a ball of surging yellow lighting in its left hand, which was now balling into a fist. The beautiful elemental girl started to chant in a strange language, circles of words in various colors appear all around her. The small, but very cute blonde Harpie chick sharpened her claws and prepared to strike.

Raphael awaited the end, still unbelieving that he lost… and to a rookie woman as well.

The monster known as _The Creator_ fired a large ball of lighting at the poor man, engulfing him in electrical energy! Raphael grunted in pain, his LP going from 4000 to 1700. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing. However, a large stream of water came forth from the lovely water magician's hands. He was soaked to the bone, as well as feeling his LP now dwindle to a mere 200.

Finally, it was the little chick's turn. Smiling as she took to the air, she prepared for the final attack! She dived down fast and sharp, striking Raphael in the chest with her clawed feet. Raphael grunted in pain, now down to zero. The small bird-girl flew back towards Tiger, who stood unmoving.

Raphael's last image was of Slifer behind Tiger, roaring in fury. It was then the Seal took his soul, and his body was now lying limp on the ground. Slifer's image vanished from view after that, meaning to all that Tiger's power and determination was equal to its own.

Back to the others, Alister was now back in the confidence game. He placed on the field in Attack mode _Dekoichi The Battlechanted Locomotive_, its attack now 1900 thanks to the Oricalchos. "Now, my machine! Attack her dragon with _Loco-Rollover_!", he ordered.

The train monster appeared in the field, then charged full-steam ahead at the masked dragon. It smashed into it, the monster dematerializing into pieces. Panther growled, seeing her LP now go down to 3250. Alister laughed when his faithful monster returned to his side.

"Now, you blonde bitch, let's see you defeat me now!", he exclaimed in glee.

However, his victory was short-lived as another dragon took the place of the masked one. It was _Fairy Dragon_, and the small green lizard was just raring to go for its mistress. "You forgot about my _Masked Dragon_ special ability, jerk! If it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, I can Special Summon one Dragon-type with 1500 Attack points or less from my deck!", Panther stated smugly as she shuffled her deck.

Alister was now very much shocked, seeing the blonde play with such cunning. 'Damn! This isn't good! My turn is over, and I have no Traps or Spell cards to protect me or my monster!', he thought. It was with a quick shrug he ended his turn.

Panther drew a card, then stared coldly at her hapless opponent. "This is it. Let this be a lesson to anyone who tries to harm Yugi-sama! I use my Magic card _Tribute Doll_, using it while I sacrifice my dragon! Now, I can Special Summon one Level 7 card from my hand! I summon _Buster Blader_!", she called out.

The dragon disappeared, now a large bluish-black warrior with a curved sword in its place. It looked ready to fight, but it seemed that Panther had other plans. "However, due to my Spell card, I can't attack. But, that's doesn't mean I'm through! I can still summon a monster here!", she explained to Alister.

Alister gulped, realizing she was right. After all, Special Summons were different then Normal or Tribute Summons. The buxom blonde called out, "I sacrifice my warrior to bring forth _Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch_!". The warrior vanished in a burst of light, flames rising up where it disappeared. Slowly, a being rose from the fire. It was a tall being in silver armor, a fireball in the palm of his hand.

"That's not all, machine-boy! Thanks to my monster's effect, you have more to worry about. You see, when it is Tribute Summoned successfully, I can randomly discard one card from your hand to the Graveyard. If it is a Monster card, I inflict damage to your LP equal to the level of your monster by 100 points!".

Alister gulped, seeing the glint in Panther's eyes. She chose the second card to the left, and he growled in anger. It was his _Perfect Machine King_ card, and it was a Level 8 monster. Once he discarded it, he saw his LP go down by 800 points, leaving him only with 1800.

"Finally… I use my Magic card _Fissure_ to eliminate your monster. Now, you have none left to protect you.", she stated in a monotone voice.

Alister stared in horror as his locomotive disappeared into the ground, going to the Graveyard. Now, he was alone with Panther's monster on the field. He snarled defiantly and shouted, "Go on and do it! Finish this duel now, if you have the courage!".

Panther shook her head and replied, "See you later, boy. My monster, attack now with _Flame Engulfment_!". The pyro monster's body was emblazed in fiery heat, slowly walking towards the poor fool. Alister felt the heat in his face, but he was not concentrating on that. He was looking in the sky above Panther… seeing the Winged Dragon of Ra!

'Ra! But, how can this be! This isn't possible!', he thought out.

His LP was reduced to zero, and the monster retreated from him. Alister's last vision was like his comrade's; seeing the great golden eagle-dragon hovering above her. Then, the Seal took his soul away.

"Anyone who messes with Yugi-sama… will pay dearly.", Panther whispered to herself.

With Lynx, the calculating blue-haired beauty kept her cool as her opponent was just smirking with delight. "I summon _Sasuke Samurai #4_ and use his effect now!", he declared as he took out a coin. A little samurai warrior with a big yellow head appeared on the field, awaiting Valon's command.

"If I call it right, I can destroy your monster! Now, here we go! I call… heads!", Valon shouted out. He flipped the coin in the air, it spun for a few moments, then landed back in his palm. He opened it up to reveal it. It showed heads.

The samurai warrior slashed at her sea beast, which was destroyed immediately. "Now, I have my warrior attack you! Now samurai, attack with _Spear Pierce_!", the Australian commanded.

The small, but nimble monster attacked, thrusting his spear into Lynx! She grunted in pain, and lost 1700 LP. She was now at 2100. The small warrior returned to its master, which just smirked in triumph. "Ha! It seems that I'm the one with the advantage now!", he claimed.

Lynx just stood proudly once again, her blue eyes frosting over. "Its time I end this game. This move is for Yugi-sama! I play the Ritual Magic card _War-Lion Ritual_ and sacrifice two monsters in my hand to bring forth _Super War-Lion_!", she exclaimed.

Lynx sacrificed her _Garoozis_ and _Gatekeeper_ to bring out a man-beast that was quite slender but just brimming with primal power. Its red mane was quivering everywhere, and its large clawed hands were just itching for blood. "Finally, I equip my monster with _Mystical Moon_, increasing its attack and defense by 300 points!", Lynx stated.

A yellow moon appeared above the lion, increasing its strength and making it a bit bigger. Valon just chuckled and claimed, "Even if it can beat my monster, you'll never eliminate all of my Life Points in one blow!".

Lynx just smirked and held up her last two card. "How about if I use these cards, _Riryoku_ and _Final Flame_?", she asked smugly. Valon's face quickly turned to that of horror, seeing the rare Magic card in the buxom beauty's hand.

"I use my cards to decrease the attack power of the samurai in half, and give them to my monster! And my fiery card to reduce your LP by 600 points!", she declared coldly. The samurai lost 850 of its power, and the lion received the other half! Its stats were now 3450/2100! Valon's LP was now at 2600, thanks to Lynx's _Final Flame_.

"Let this be a lesson to you and any other that dares to even THINK about harming Yugi-sama! Go, my lion! Attack with _Bestial Slash_!", Lynx commanded.

The lion roared out loud, sending a violent shake all around. It charged at the scared samurai, which was sporting Anime tears. It was soon ripped to shreds by the massive beast, and Valon couldn't believe that he lost! His LP was now at zero, and the Seal was about to take him.

But, his vision was above Lynx's. He caught of glimpse of the mighty Obelisk the Tormentor, the great God card hovering over the blue-haired beauty. 'Obelisk! Why is it here! How is it here!', he thought frantically. Then, he knew why in his last moments. It was due to the ladies's unyielding determination and loyalty to Yugi, that is why they were there.

It was the last thing he saw, for he soon claimed by the damned Oricalchos. His body fell limp to the ground, and the duel was over.

The three Sabers went to one another, glad to see that they were victorious. Unknown to them, the Egyptian God monsters hovered above them, together and in all their glory! They soon faded away, going back to Dartz's lair.

Tiger then saw that Yami and Katrina were still dueling. "Come, we must make sure that Yami wins! If he loses, then its more likely that Yugi will sacrifice himself to save him!", Tiger said.

The three went over to help him, but a sudden blast of wind from above caught everyone's attention. High above was a helicopter, one with Kaiba Corps label on its side. Standing out from inside was a tall young man with cold blue eyes and brown hair. Beside him was a small boy with jet-black hair and bright black eyes.

It was Seto and Mokuba Kaiba! They were here! The helicopter descended down slowly, then the two jumped out! It was a good 15-foot drop, but luckily then had some mini-parachutes on them. They opened them, gliding to the ground safely and softly.

"So, what did I miss?", Seto asked in a gruff voice. His eyes turned to the Dolls, and no one could detect the very faint and tiny lust in his eyes. It seemed that things were going to get pretty tricky from here on in.

(Author's Notes: So, how did you guys like this one? I hope the duels were to your liking. In any case, how did you the way I put in the Egyptian God monsters?

Darien: We saw that the Sabers had hair color that matched each monster, so we thought we just put it in just for your viewing pleasure. But serious, which monster would best be paired up with the lethal ladies? Tell us and why.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	16. Chapter 15

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thanks to all that were able to review the last chapter to my story. It seems there were technical difficulties with the site and others were not able to review the chapter.

Darien: We were hoping to get some good reactions when DJ was able to make the Egyptian God monsters make a cameo appearance. Well, at least he tried to do it as best he could.

DJ: So, what will happen next? I hope you all are ready for one hell of a ride!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 15 

Rex Raptor was doing his best to try and defeat Joey. However, he had seen that Joey's skills had indeed increased drastically and he was using his best moves. 'Damn! I need to beat him! Otherwise, this duel is over and my soul is toast!', the Dino Duelist thought.

He called out, "I use the Magic Card, _Double Spell_! This card is special and rare! I discard a Magic card from my hand to the Graveyard, and in return I get a Magic card that is in your Graveyard. And your _Cost Down_ Magic card will come in handy here!".

Once he played the card, two magicians appeared on the field. In their hands, they held up Joey's Magic card. Rex laughed and declared, "I now use the card in order to set this monster, _Megazowler_! After that, I use my last _Polymerization_ card to fuse my last two cards to bring out _Bracchio-radius_!".

In a shimmer of light, the two magicians disappeared. In their place appeared a large yellow dinosaur that resembled a Triceratops. Next to it appeared the Fusion-Monster, a gigantic Brachiosaur that could flatten anything with its giant feet! The two dinosaurs received a 500-point boost in Attack and Defense thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos.

"If you are through, Raptor, its now my turn.", Joey stated. It was now indeed his turn. As he drew his card from his Deck, the blonde duelist observed the battlefield.

'The horned dinosaur is in Defense-mode, and too strong for my Red-Eyes to destroy. His long-necked friend is also stronger then my dragon, thanks to that damn Seal. Luckily, it couldn't attack me because it was Fusion-Summoned. But, I need to get my cards right or else that dino will stomp my dragon good.', he thought.

Joey stated, "I place two cards face-down on the field, and I summon _Element Dragon_ to the field!". As soon as he said those words, two cards appeared in the Magic/Trap Card zone and a small light red dragon with orange hair appeared beside the large black dragon comrade.

"I end my turn. Your move, Dino-Boy.", Joey said.

Rex chuckled, happy now that things were going his way. "Now, I sacrifice both of these monsters in order to bring out my ultimate creature… _Tyrant Dragon_! It's over now, Wheeler! Hahahahah!", he declared while laughing insanely.

The two dinosaurs vanished, only to be replaced by a creature the dwarfed the _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_! It was monstrous, a deep tan color and a green emerald embedded in its forehead. It roared loudly, shaking the ground slightly.

"Now, my dragon, attack Joey's monsters! Use your _Majestic Flame Burst_!", Rex ordered with a sinister smirk on his face.

The dragon roared loudly, attacking the black dragon first in a sea of red-orange flames. Joey revealed his Trap card, which was _Sakuretsu Armor_, but it was destroyed instantly. "How did that happen?", Joey wondered.

Rex revealed that his beast had the special ability to negate and destroy Trap cards that specifically designate it as a target. "That's not all! If there is another monster on your side of the field after my first attack, my dragon can attack once again! Say goodbye to your other monster now!", he finished while cackling.

The might behemoth attacked once more, engulfing the small elemental dragon in a sea of flames. Joey's Life Points went down from 4000 to 1100. The _Tyrant Dragon_ returned to its master, who was now laughing in glee as he saw Joey covered in smoke.

"Do you give up, Wheeler! Come on, beg for mercy and declare that I am the better duelist!", Rex called out.

Joey got back to his feet, smoke still rising up from his body. He drew a card, then gave Rex Raptor a pitying glance. "Sorry, Rex. But, it's all over now. You got no one else to blame but yourself for this outcome.", he told his opponent.

Joey raised the card he drew high in the air and exclaimed, "I remove my two monsters, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ and _Element Dragon_ from my Graveyard to Special Summon this monster… _CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON- ENVOY OF THE END!_".

The air around everyone whipped up furiously as the creature Joey summoned came into play. The sky darkened, and from it came forth a black light. The dark light formed and swirled around Joey, until it started to take shape. It formed a creature that was equal to the size of the _Tyrant Dragon_. It had emerald-green skin and wore silver armor on various places of its body. It was truly a sight to behold.

"What in the Hell is that!", Rex cried in confusion and fear.

"This is my dragon, Raptor. This dragon is going to be the end of you. I give up 1000 of my Life Points to clear the area of any and all cards, both in our hands in our decks!", Joey replied.

Rex's dragon dematerialized as Joey's monster roared in fury. He lost his dragon, but luckily he did not have cards in his hands. So, he lost only 300 LP. His LP was now at 1300.

"Joey, wait! You can't attack me! Please, don't send my soul into the Seal!", Rex begged.

Joey shook his head and answered, "Sorry Rex, but I have to. Besides, you did this to yourself. Reap what you sow, my friend.". He turned to his creature and ordered it to attack. The envoy of the end did just that, releasing a torrent of multi-colored flames that engulfed the Dino-Duelist! Rex screamed in pain as he was defeated, his LP down to zero.

The last thing he saw was Joey and the dragon, just before the Seal of Orichalcos took him away. It was over. Joey's dragon vanished, and the young duelist just looked pitying at the body before him. "Rex, I promise to set you free. Even you don't deserve this kind of fate.", he whispered.

He heard some clapping in the background, and was totally shell-shocked to see Seto and Mokuba standing behind him. "Nicely played, Joey. Not bad for a mutt.", Seto stated with a smirk.

Joey so wanted to kick his ass for that remark, but Tristen and Duke once again held him back. "SETO, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?", the dirty blonde exclaimed.

Mokuba answered, "We saw the jet detonate at our headquarters, and traced it to where it exploded over. We came as fast we could. Our jet needed to be refueled after the long flight from Japan, so we called in a helicopter from Amarillo.".

Joey was about to say something, when he heard a feminine scream. They all turned to see the duel between Katrina and Mai Valentine. They all headed towards the duo, eager to see the action.

Mai has just summoned another _Harpie Lady_, and used her _Elegant Egotist_ Magic card to transform the single monster into three. Now there was a _Harpie Lady Sisters_ card in play. Now, she just used another Magic card called _Triangle Ecstasy Spark_. It raised her monster's attack so it became 2700 points, and destroyed Katrina's _Dark Witch_.

"Ha! Beat that, tramp! You're down to 3300 Life Points! Let's see you recover when my monster has 2450 Attack points, even if my Magic card is gone!", Mai stated while laughing proudly.

Katrina stood back up proudly, just like a true Texan should. She drew a card, then smiled at her opponent. "I use my two Magic cards, _Autonomous Action Unit_ and _Premature Burial_ to bring back my monster you destroyed and the one you sacrificed to bring out your monster!", she declared.

Her _Dark Witch_ appeared on the field, followed by a _Harpie Lady_. Katrina lost 2300 LP, leaving her with only 1000 Life Points left. "I'm not through yet! Now, I sacrifice them both to summon my favorite monster! Say hello to _Wingweaver_!", she stated proudly.

The two monsters vanished, bringing forth from the sky an angel. She was breathtaking; pink healthy skin, a figure that was divine, yellow silk dress with a green jewel embedded just above the middle of her chest, and six glorious white-blue wings on her back! Truly a sight to behold.

"After that, I equip her with my Magic card, _Malevolent Nuzzler_! It increases her attack points by 700, for a grand total of 3450 Attack points!", Katrina finished up. Her monster was soon glowing green, her power raised and ready to fight.

'No! This whore is more clever then I thought!', Mai said to herself.

"Now, my monster, attack her feathered freak with _Heavenly Blast_!", the Texan beauty commanded.

The winged monster shot forth a powerful concentrated beam of pure white light at the feathered trio, incinerating them to ashes and deducing Mai's LP to 2400. Mai got up from the blast, smoking and looking very pissed off.

"I end my turn, honey. Care to try and take me on now?", Katrina inquired with a smug grin.

Mai growled, wanting nothing more then to wipe the grin right off Katrina's face. She was about to draw a card, when something strange happened. The Seal of Orichalcos vanished, and her Doom Disk system shut off. She was puzzled completely at this turn of events until she heard Dartz call out to her.

"_Mai, you and Weevil must return back to the island at once! We have lost too many on our side, and we need to regroup! So, I have called off the Seal and the Disk system! Get back here at once!_", he ordered loudly.

Mai growled, but consented with her master. She got up and glared at Katrina. "It's not over yet, bitch! We'll have a rematch, and I promise you that you will be sealed up!", she cried out.

Katrina just smirked and replied, "Bring it on, any time and any where blondie! I'll be more then happy to take you to school!".

Just then, a helicopter arrived from out of nowhere! It brought down a ladder, which Weevil and Mai climbed onto. "That was too close! The Pharaoh almost got me with his _Black Luster Solider- Envoy of the Beginning_ monster! Thank goodness Dartz called us back!", Weevil whimpered out as he hung for dear life.

Mai was relived as much as Weevil, knowing she could have lost her soul had it not been for her master. The helicopter flew away, back to the island.

Katrina was glad it was over, and soon found herself in a hug from Joey. "Katrina, you did it! You actually stood toe-to-toe with Mai Valentine, and that is saying something!", Joey exclaimed.

The Texan bombshell just smirked and flipped her hair from her face. "Thanks for the compliment, Joey. I had to say, you did great against Rex! You never told me you had a kick-ass dragon like that in your deck!", she replied.

Joey was about to say something when Seto Kaiba butted in. "If you two lovebirds are finished, we got more pressing matters to turn to.", he said coldly.

The whole gang came together, Yami going back inside the puzzle and Yugi once again in control. He was also once again flanked by his three Saber Doll girlfriends. Once again, Mokuba and Seto were once again floored that someone like Yugi had three buxom babes for friends/bodyguards.

"Kaiba, how did you find us here?", Yugi inquired.

Mokuba was about to explain once again, but Seto stopped him. "Look, Yugi. I'm only here because I want to see if your cyborgs here are the real deal. I'll give you all the lift to Florida, if and only if I can study these women here in my labs.", he said with cold finality.

Yugi boldly stepped forward and answered, "No deal, Kaiba. I won't let you dissect and take apart my friends here. They maybe part machine, but they are also part human. I will not allow you to take them!".

The Saber Dolls's hearts were overflowing with love and pride for their master, so adamant that they not be taken apart and also referring them as his friends. 'That's our master!', they each thought as they scooted closer to him.

Kaiba was about to retort, when Tristen came into the scene. "Listen, Kaiba! Like it or not, we need to get to Florida now! If Dartz regroups, he'll probably have more duelists to come after us! Maybe even more powerful then you!", he exclaimed.

Seto's eyes widen and he inquired, "Are you telling me Dartz has duelists that are more powerful then me and my _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_? Yeah right!".

Rebecca stated, "I'm afraid its true, Kaiba. This guy Dartz is very powerful, and he recruits the best duelists we have ever seen. If we are going to have a chance against them, we need all the help we can get.".

Seto looked at everyone, and was torn by the decision to either leave them all or help them get to Florida. After much internal debating, he made a decision. "Okay, I'm game here. I'll help you get to Florida, only because I like to face this Dartz myself. If he is good as you all claim, then this should be a very interesting duel.", he stated.

Mokuba then gathered all of them into the helicopter he and Seto came in, which was now on the ground. As they all piled in, the Saber Dolls gave Yugi a big kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?", the young duelist inquired with a big blush on his face.

Lynx answered, "That was for giving Weevil a good beating, and for sticking up for us against Seto.".

Tiger added, "Besides, do we need a reason to kiss the one we love with all our beings?".

Yugi was now a deep scarlet when he heard the question/confession. He knew that they did care for him greatly, but to actually hear them admit that they were in love with him! He would have said something to them, but he saw the fiery glares of Téa and Rebecca. The two were glaring hatefully at the Dolls, who returned the looks while still hovering over him.

'This is going to be one LONG journey for me.', he thought to himself. Man, if he only knew!

Back on Dartz's island

The leader of Doom was seething, his best duelist defeated by mere armatures! True the Leviathan had more souls now, but this backed the man up against a corner. He had to have more recruits, more duelists that were more then willing to join his organization.

"This may deplete my resources, but it will be minimal. I need to gather up more strength before Yugi and his blasted friends arrive in Florida!", he stated to himself as he sat in his office. He was about to go the distance here.

Meanwhile, Weevil was back in the Card Room, replacing his current deck completely and choosing monsters that would best fit another duel against Yugi. But, Mai was not with him. Instead, she was outside of the headquarters, looking out into the sea. She was still mad that she lost to a rookie Duelist, yet she felt empty as well.

'Why do I feel empty? Is it because of… Joey and Katrina? No! It can't be it! It just can't be!', she thought to herself. She was in denial, but the thought just kept on entering her head more and more. It seemed that things were going to get very interesting at this point.

(Author's Notes: So, how did you like this one? Very soon, the final battle between Dartz and Yugi will commence! Plus, more surprises await for everyone when they see the Saber Dolls unleash their true power!

Darien: Not to worry, though. There will also be very steamy scenes between the Dolls and Yugi, and more catfight between them and the Dueling Duo, Téa and Rebecca! Also, how did you like the cards we put in here?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	17. Chapter 16

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notice: Hello, ladies and gentleman. Sorry for the delay, but you know on how life is. I hope you aren't too mad at me.

Darien: We just received a new book, and we believe that it has cards that are vital to us. Also, if any of you got any info on some Light-type cards, let us know.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 16 

It was about 12:14 p.m., about midday. The Kaiba Helicopter flew back to Amarillo, and the activity in there was very tense. The entire crew, minus the pilot of course, were just staring at Yugi and his busty companions. Tiger was holding Yugi on her lap, arms wrapped around him in a warm and strong embrace. She had a look of sweet contentment, as if just holding Yugi was the best thing in the world.

Lynx was cuddling close to Yugi's left side, rubbing her body close to the young duelist. Yugi felt her soft and ample mounds molding on to his body, and his face was just blushing the brightest of red. Panther was on his right side, doing the same like Lynx but also something different. She was whispering into Yugi's ear, and what she said actually made the little man's entire body be red as blood.

Téa and Rebecca were restraining themselves, teeth grinding together in anger and hands just wringing some metal together. Fact was… the metal was solid steel, yet they were twisting and turning it like it was a soft pretzel. The boys wisely decided not to say or do anything to them that might make the girls snap at them.

Seto was very much surprised and amused to see the lovely ladies just literally smothering Yugi with affection and love. "Yugi, has it always been like this since you got them?", he asked with a slight smirk.

Yugi blushed even more in embarrassment and nodded his head. He answered, "Yeah, kind of. When they first woke up, they identified me as their 'Master'. Wherever I go, they follow.".

Tiger turned to the Kaiba Brothers and scanned them. After a few seconds, their physical data was recorded in her memory banks. The other Dolls did the same, wanting to know anyone that was acquainted with their Master.

"Seto Kaiba, why is it you wish for Yugi to hand us over to you? According to my database, you have more then enough technology to surpass most of this world.", Lynx inquired.

Seto's face went neutral as he answered, "Simple, lady. You are the most sophisticated and unbelievable piece of machinery, probably light years ahead of present times. I need to know what type of technology created you three, and make some of my own.".

Joey snorted and retorted, "Figures. You can't get a real women in this lifetime, so a machine is going to fill your fantasy, right? Pathetic, if you ask me.".

Kaiba just chuckled and shot back, "At least I would have a woman, mutt. However, seeing on how you look and act, you couldn't get one even if your life depended on it.".

Duke and Tristen once again had to restrain Joey, the dirty-blonde boy trying so hard to reach over and just strangle Seto. Mokuba was still staring at Yugi, wondering if he could ever get a girlfriend, let alone three.

Back at Amarillo

The gang were back at the Holiday Inn hotel, now all of them situated in the pool area. They were all huddled together at a large white table, however that was not the problem. The main problem was… well, the Dolls were with them as well, but in thong string bikinis. It left little to the imagination, and they did it to make sure Yugi noticed them. He was red as an apple as they closed in around him.

"Yugi-sama, what is the plan?", Panther inquired as she took a sip of water. Yugi turned to answer, but he was now having an eyeful of Panther's breasts. They were huge, and now bouncing at the slightest motion of Panther's hand. Combine that with the fact that she was wearing a very skimpy string bikini, his brain started to shut down.

"YUGI!", Téa and Rebecca screamed at the same time.

Yugi shook his head hard, snapping back to reality. He said, "Sorry about that. Okay, the plan is to get to Florida as quick as possible. However, since the Kaiba's jet is in need of refueling, we have to wait for about a day or two until its completed.".

Seto added, "Correct. Also, we need to come up with a plan of attack here. Those Doom flunkies and their leader will no doubt try to stage a comeback, probably recruit more duelist to do their dirty work.".

Katrina asked, "What shall we do? I don't think we have enough money to get the cards we need in case they come back.".

Mokuba let out a chuckle of victory and stated, "Not to worry, Katrina! For precautions, my brother and I took the liberty of bringing some rare and powerful cards with us. I think we have more then enough to prepare ourselves.".

Duke sighed in relief and said, "Thanks, Mokuba. You guys sure think ahead. I hope it's just enough to take on Mai and Weevil again.".

Tristen put in, "Same here. Also, we need to figure out a way to release the souls that the were trapped by the Orichalcos.".

Seto was about to interject, saying there was no such thing as magic, when Tiger silenced him with a glare. If there was one thing Kaiba learned in life, it was this: "Hell hath no fury then a woman scorned".

Téa stood up and stated, "It's settled, then. For one more day, we stay here and plan for tomorrow. When that day comes, and if the jet is ready to go, we leave for Florida!".

"Right!", was the general response by all.

As they all left, Yugi offered Seto and Mokuba his room while he paid for another. However, Mokuba said it was no problem and it would be easy for the two to get a room of their own. Yugi thanked the two again for their help, but his plans on seeing the cards that the K. Brothers brought along were cut short.

"Yugi-sama, time for us to swim.", Lynx whispered huskily in his right ear.

In a flash, he was carried and thrown playfully into the pool, still clothed. The Dolls jumped in after him, laughing and giggling like carefree teenagers. Yugi came back up for air, and was about to say something when he saw a sight that was forever burned into his memory.

The girls were lazily swimming close to him, wet and just positively sexy. Hell, every male in the entire room, managers and employees included, just watched in fascination at the three busty females. The girls and women, however, were growling in anger. The wives and girlfriends had to drag their loved ones away, who still stayed frozen where they were and drooling uncontrollably.

Tiger glided close to Yugi and whispered sexily, "You want to swim with us, Yugi-sama?". She was now letting her hands roam all over his upper torso, slowly and blissfully removing the article of clothing.

"Yes, come swim with us, Yugi-sama. The water is just perfect.", Lynx replied in the same tone. She was using her hands on his lower regions, removing his jeans. When the clothes got off, the women just threw them out and they landed perfectly on the table they once sat at.

Panther slowly glided to the now red-as-a-ripe-tomato young man. The droplets of water cascading down her milky white skin and the way her hair was matted to her skin… let's just say that Yugi was going to have sweet dreams tonight!

"Do you think you have the energy to keep up with us, Yugi-sama?", she whispered as she closed the gap between them. Not waiting for an answer, she captured his lips with hers. They were now engaged in a hot and passionate French kiss, well Panther doing the kissing that is.

Yugi was just so shocked on what was going on, he didn't kiss back. However, he was "saved" by Téa and Rebecca. The two fuming females took one of the long poles on a wall that had a net on it, scooped it in and actually fished Yugi out. They gently set him back down on the concrete ground and Téa took the liberty of getting a large fluffy towel for her crush.

"YOU GIRLS STAY AWAY FROM HIM, UNLESS YOU WANT A GOOD POUNDING!", Rebecca called out.

'For such a young girl, she really has a big mouth.', the Saber Dolls thought at the same time. As they climbed out of the pool, they saw the two leading Yugi back to his room, Rebecca carrying his wet clothes and shoes in a large plastic bag. When they turned around, they saw the whole male population staring at them.

"Bug off, jerks. Only Yugi-sama can see us like this.", Panther said haughtily as she took a towel and wrapped it around her sexy build.

The others followed her lead. As they started to leave the room, they felt they were being followed. The busty trio turned around and saw that it was indeed the case. Hoping to get their point across, Tiger actually punched a nearby wall… and her fist went straight through it like it was nothing at all! This caused the oversexed-crazed males to stop in their tracks, now valuing their necks.

"Hmph! What a bunch of idiots.", Tiger muttered as she and her "sisters" walked back to where Yugi was.

Back on Doom Island

Dartz was using his financial influence to pull some strings, calling for any and all competent duelists to arrive on his island and take place in a special "tournament" that was designed to hunt down and duel Yugi and his friends.

'Its so easy to fool the mortals nowadays. Just the lure of money and fame will bring people here to do my bidding, even if they are totally unaware of my true plans!', Dartz told himself as he continued to make calls and reservations.

Meanwhile, Mai was in her room now. It was twice as large and triple-luxurious as the bedroom she conned Rex out of some time ago at Duelist Kingdom. However, her mind and heart were elsewhere. While she was sitting at a desk, contemplating on how to reconstruct her deck for her rematch against Katrina, her mind was settled firmly on what transpired.

'Do I really like that Joey Wheeler in the first place? Is it possible I still have… feelings for the little punk? No! It can't be!', she said to herself. In a fit of anger, she just abandoned that cards on her desk, went over and flopped onto her four-poster bed.

"This is nuts. If I'm ever going to have peace, I need to beat that Texan slut and Joey! Otherwise… this confusion of my heart is just going to get me in deep trouble.", she muttered to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

Mai felt that she needed some relaxation so she went to her hot tub room that was next door to her room, hoping the steaming water could wash away any and all regrets she had in betraying Yugi and Joey.

While she soaked her worries away, Weevil was in his living quarters, putting together a whole new Insect-type deck that would be sure to give Yugi and Yami a run for their money.

"HAHAHAHA! WITH THESE CARDS IN MY DECK, THERE IS NO WAY I CAN LOSE! HAHAHAHA!", he cackled evilly. Revenge was firmly set in his mind, and he would stop at nothing to make sure he got it.

Back in Texas

It was now nighttime, now about 7:45 p.m. Hours had past, and newly formed decks were created in that time. Yugi/Yami, Joey, and Seto created new and more powerful decks that were sure to handle anything the Doom Organization could throw at them. Hell, even the rest of the gang were given new cards and now their decks rivaled those of any top duelists.

Now, they were all asleep in their rooms. Yugi was sleeping soundly in his bed, hoping that he would have enough strength for tomorrow to go out and face his greatest challenge yet. But, he was soon about to have company.

Téa and Rebecca slowly and quietly entered his room, having a spare key to it and all. They were dressed differently; Rebecca in blue pajamas with brown teddy bears on it, and Téa in a sheer white silk nightgown. The duo closed the door, making sure not to make it click too loudly.

"Téa, are you sure this is a good idea?", Rebecca inquired, blushing immensely at the thought of what they were going to do now.

The cute brunette replied, "Rebecca, we have to do this. Otherwise, those slutty Dolls will just corrupt poor Yugi. And we can't let that happen!".

"Well, guess what, sweetie? You are not going to corrupt him, either.", a voice whispered from behind.

The girls turned around, and found themselves staring into what could be called Death. The Saber Dolls were in the buff, wearing nothing at all. However, they had looks on their faces that would kill an ordinary person.

"We were going to surprise Yugi-sama, and you girls had to spoil our fun.", Tiger whispered harshly.

Lynx continued on, "And now, we find you two here ready to take away Yugi's physical proof of innocence without his consent. Now that, is unforgivable.".

Panther finished while cracking her knuckles, "So, you have two choices here. Leave in once piece, or leave in peace. Its up to you.".

Téa and Rebecca growled, very much insulting that the Saber's accused them of trying to rape Yugi. They took a stance, both saying at the same time, "Never! We'll never let you have your filthy way with Yugi!". They kept the volume low though, so Yugi could still sleep.

It looked like he was going to wake up anyway, what will the commotion that was going to follow next.

(Author's Notes: So, how did you like this one? If any of you have info or can tell me where to find good Light-type cards, let me know!

Darien: Here is a question for all you male fans out there: If you were Yugi, what would you have done with the Saber Dolls? And here is one for the females: If you were one of the Dolls, which would it be and how would you get Yugi's attention?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	18. Chapter 17

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author Notes: Hi, everyone. DJ Rodriguez here, and its good to see that so many like my story here. Only a few more chapters to go, then the epilogue which may surprise everyone.

Darien: College for DJ has been more or less of exciting, but its for the greater good I suppose. In any case, his finals are coming up and he wants you all to wish him some kind of luck.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 17 

The showdown of the century was here! It was Téa Gardener and Rebecca Hawkins vs. Tiger, Panther, and Lynx! The two long-time female members of the Duel Crew were up against the slim, strong, and sexy newcomers! It was a standstill at first, each one sizing up the other to see whither she would be easy to take down or not.

Then, at the tick of the electric clock, the fight was on! However, it was over before it even began. Téa and Rebecca were quickly bound by some extra bed sheets, compliments of Lynx and Panther before they gained even three feet of movement. The two teenagers thrashed in anger, and would have screamed if not for some small rags to act as gags.

Tiger kneeled down, a vicious smirk on her pretty face. She whispered softly, "Try anything like this again, and I promise you both that you will not be able to bear children.".

Téa and Rebecca's eyes went wide at this, and for a moment, became perfectly still. However, Panther took the opportunity to kick them out. Literally. The two slammed hard into the wall of the hallway. Lynx gave them a small wave, closed the door and locked it good and tight.

"There, maybe now Yugi-sama can get a good-night's sleep.", she commented.

Suddenly, Yugi turned slightly and moaned softly. This got the ladies attention, going over and seeing if he was alright. But, they soon saw the smile that adorned his face, his eyes still closed. He was dreaming, and apparently it was a pleasant one.

"Lynx…", he spoke softly, which surprised the blue-haired bombshell. She slowly, tentatively sat down at the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her master up.

Without warning, Yugi's arms rose on their own accord and took Lynx in a gentle, warm embrace. The beauty gasped slightly in surprise, but was soon enraptured on being held so close and firmly to the one she adored. She returned the hug, still careful not to wake him up.

"Lynx… you are so… beautiful.", he whispered in his sleep. Time seemed to stop when he put his hands on the top of Lynx's head and brought her in a gentle, warm kiss.

Even though he was dreaming, Lynx now felt she was in heaven. Even though the young man did not slip in his tongue in her mouth, she felt that this kiss was the most pleasant thing in all of the universe! 'Now I know what paradise is like!', she thought as she returned the kiss to the dreaming youth.

His small hands then started to caress her bare back, getting an approved soft moan from the busty blue beauty. Her large breasts were squished against his chest, her hands gently on his shoulders as they were still lip-locked. Quickly, Lynx had an idea! She altered her position slightly, breaking the kiss and coming to his left ear.

"Yugi-sama, would you like to feel my breasts?", she whispered quietly in his ear. She assumed that while he was still in dreamland, he would be able to take a hypnotic suggestion. In short, he would think he was still dreaming and her dream-self was talking to him.

"But… would you be offended?", he asked, his smile now set into a small concerned look.

Lynx giggled, shaking her head and answering, "Not at all, my small warrior. You can touch anything you want. I am forever yours, and I love it when you touch me.".

Yugi was still unsure, but he slowly and cautiously took his hands off her back and started to inch them towards her massive chest. Lynx was now beaming, happy that he was finally going to touch her most sensitive area. Meanwhile, the other Dolls were watching from the background. They were upset, of course, that they were not the ones that Yugi was dreaming about now and seeing Lynx having all of the fun.

However, they knew that Yugi's happiness came first. Besides, they figured that he would have dreams about them too, and when the time came… let's just say that they were going to make the best out of the situation.

When Yugi's hands touched her breasts, he froze for a moment. Lynx did the same, letting out an inaudible gasp and just shivering in pure pleasure and bliss. When he didn't move them for a few moments, Lynx took action. She gently took his hands and started to move them slowly around her luscious mounds.

Lynx moaned in pleasure as he slowly started to do the action on his own, molding her large breasts as an sculptor would do with clay. He squeezed and massaged the two melons, Lynx now in a euphoric state. She stood still on all fours, allowing Yugi to feel and hear the pleasures of a woman.

"Yugi-sama, I… I…", Lynx stuttered until she hissed in release. It was not a large one, but she felt content all the same as she came down from the blissful heights. She panted some, trying to regain some type of control. She kissed Yugi on the lips, sending a silent thanks to her master.

He said it was wonderful, the smile still gracing his face. Lynx giggled and whispered, "Remember, Yugi. These breasts are yours to do with in any way you see fit.".

He chuckled, then went back to sleep. He was dreaming, but apparently even the 'dream' was too much for him. He was now lying still, the smile firmly plastered on his face. Lynx rose from her position over her master, smiling like a loon too. When she went back to her 'sisters', they wanted the details.

"His hands are small, but they are so gentle and soft. Also, he is stronger then he looks, especially when he squeezes. His lips were just… too heavenly. I wished we stayed like that forever.", Lynx told them with a sigh.

Tiger and Panther were just glad that Lynx was able to give their master a pleasant slumber. They hoped that it would be their turn next. Without saying another word, the three climbed into bed and cuddled next to their master. Yugi subconsciously snuggled into their bodies, relishing the warmth emitting from them.

Next morning

The alarm clock near the bed sounded off, waking the guest known as Yugi Moto. He squirmed some, trying to stretch out to get the kinks out of his body. He yawned as he rose, and he opened his sleepy eyes. They snapped open when he saw a very welcoming sight.

The Saber Dolls were in skimpy French maid outfits, trays of food in their hands, and also looking very seductive. Yugi saw that they were wearing no undergarments, and was blushing heavily.

"Good morning, Yugi-sama. Breakfast time.", Tiger stated before setting the tray on his lap. Panther set her tray on his right side, Lynx on his left. Bed in breakfast was good with Yugi, but when being served by three busty, sexy and cute females… well, one would consider it paradise.

"Thank you! This looks delicious!", he stated in gratitude as he dug into his breakfast. He remembered the dream he had, but thankfully he still believed it was just a dream.

A knock on the door was heard, and someone called out for Yugi. It sounded like Joey, so Tiger went over from her seat in front of Yugi and opened the door.

"Yugi, Kaiba just said that the jet is refueled and ready to do. We need to leave here to go to the Amarillo Airport soon.", he informed his best friend. But, he was slightly envious of him when he saw that he was being served by the three cyborgs.

'Well, at least he deserves this kind of treatment. He has earned it, after all.', he thought to himself.

Yugi replied after swallowing some orange juice, "Thanks, Joey. I'll get dressed and join everyone as soon as I can.".

Joey said it was cool, then left the room. Tiger closed the door, and it was then Yugi thanked his female friends for the lovely meal. They said it was no problem, then he asked if they could leave the room so he could change.

The three complied, leaving the room but not going to their own. When the door was shut, the girls instantly turned on X-Ray mode. They used their optical sensors to see through the wall, and Yugi getting undressed. They were now blushing brightly, seeing Yugi in the buff and were drooling when their eyes roamed over certain parts.

"Hey, what are you sluts doing!", a hard voice called out from their right side.

The three ladies turned and faced a very pissed off Téa and Rebecca, glaring right back at them. After all, they ruined their viewing pleasure. "None of your business, pipsqueaks.", Panther answered back in the same tone.

Téa strolled up to the busty blonde and whispered, "You do anything to Yugi, and I'll bitch-slap the hell out of you. I don't any of you corrupting him. Do I make myself clear?".

Panther merely smirked at her and answered back, "Just like you tried to last night? Listen, shrimp. We're the only ones who can give Yugi-sama the FULL pleasure of being with a woman. You and the little ankle biter can't even measure up.".

This brought out the volcano, as Rebecca and Téa were about to explode and go Vesuvius on them. However, the fight was prevented when Yugi came out of his room, dressed and ready to go. "Say, you girls ready to go?", he asked as he adjusted his belt.

The three dolls said that they would change into their clothes soon, leaving quickly and coming back out in less then ten minutes, which surprised Yugi because he knew that girls took longer to dress then men. "We're ready, Yugi-sama!", Tiger said, bouncing slightly.

Yugi's gaze lingered on her chest for a few moments, seeing the large orbs bouncing at the slightest movement. He snapped out of it, but saw that she was basking in his gaze.

"Come on, Yugi! We got to go now!", Téa exclaimed before dragging Yugi off by the collar, Rebecca helping her. The Dolls ran after them, protesting to let Yugi go. However, the tri-colored haired teen didn't put up much of a resistance. He knew that when Téa got like this, it was best to just her do her thing.

At the airport

Checking to make sure they had everything, the crew awaited to board the Blue-Eyes White jet. The one Kaiba took was ready to go, but this jet was large enough to accommodate the entire party. Kaiba and Mokuba would take off in their own jet, which was specially suited for them, while the rest boarded a larger model of it.

"Okay, everyone ready?", Kaiba announced in a neutral tone.

Once everyone indicated that they were ready, Seto and Mokuba instructed them to go to Terminal 4. That was where their jet was. "We'll land in Florida in a matter of hours, so I suggest that you make any last minute preparations while on the jet. Who knows what we'll be facing soon?", the CEO stated before leaving.

As the Duel Crew started to walk to their terminal, they talked with their newest member: Katrina. It seemed that her parents decided that she could go along on the trip, baring that Yugi and the others took care of her.

"Hey, glad you could make it on our journey here, Katrina.", Joey said as he got a little closer to the Texas beauty.

"I was glad my parents went along with this. I'm still surprised that they let me go, but I'm grateful just the same. I just hope that I'll be of some help to you all.", she replied.

Tristen stated, "Hey, don't sell yourself short yet, Kat. You held your own against Mai, and that's saying something. Trust us, you're going to be a big help.".

She thanked her friend for the compliment, and they were soon at the terminal where the jet was. All of them taking deep breaths, the crew went across the long hallway… and to a transportation vehicle that was leading them to a soon-to-be hellish war zone!

Dartz Island

Dartz was having a steady stream of duelists coming in, the most notable of all was Bandit Keith. The messages he sent all over the world paid off, the most hard, ruthless duelists ever to set foot in the arena were arriving steadily.

"Hahahaha! This is perfect! Soon, my new duelists will be ready… AND THEY WILL FINALLY STOP THOSE FOOLISH BRATS ONCE AND FOR ALL!", he exclaimed while laughing evilly.

The Ultimate Duel, for the world and for Yugi, was about to commence!

(Author's Notes: I like to thank all that sent in e-mails and reviews concerning Light-attribute monsters. They will be a big help for Katrina. If any of you have some Magic/Traps cards to add, just let me know, okay?

Darien: Again, we are sorry for the long wait. Also, how did you like the intimate scene between Lynx and Yugi? What would you like for Yugi to do with Panther? Tiger too.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	19. Chapter 18

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author Notes: Hello, everyone. I'm back, and I would like to extend another thank you to Yolanda! She created another fanart that is about this fanfic here, and it seems to be pretty cool! Thanks, Yolanda!

Darien: Also, thanks to the advice of our dear readers, we have included a repertoire of monsters and cards for Katrina! Thanks everyone! Also, DJ brought in cards himself to add to her deck.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 18 

The Blue-Eyes White jet took off from Amarillo Airport, flying hard and fast. It screamed across the skies, allowing those on the ground to catch a glimpse of what seemed to pass off as a real Duel Monster. Inside the large flying vehicle was the Duel Crew, and they were rather enjoying what was set before them.

The inside of the jet was made to fit movie/musical celebrity superstars. There was a plush and large scarlet couch in the middle of the entire area, a large plasma-screen TV situated in front of it (complete with VCR/DVD), a small juice bar in the far east corner, and a small table opposite of it for those that wanted to play board games. Either that or Duel Monsters the old-fashioned way.

"Damn! Kaiba puts a new meaning on the phrase 'Rich spender'!", Joey stated as he plopped down on the couch. Katrina sat down next to him, also amazed on how rich Kaiba was if he was able to afford all of this.

Yugi agreed with his friend, but he was sitting down at the small table. He reached into his pack and took out his deck. He wanted to make sure that he had the cards necessary to defeat Dartz and his minions. He checked each and every one of them, stopping when he came to Timeaus. The card was very much invaluable to him and Yami, the Light dragon creature getting them out of sticky situations in the last couple of duels.

"_Yugi, we must be very cautious from here on in. Dartz has lost some experienced Duelists, which means he might become more desperate in trying to finish us off. Also, the souls that were lost in our previous duels have been fed to the Leviathan. We can't afford to lose any more souls to the Orichalcos._", Yami told his hikari.

Yugi replied, "_I'm aware of that, Yami. I just we hope that whatever we find in Florida holds the key to defeating Dartz. Atlantean magic is very strong, but it might have a weakness we overlooked. The ruins in Florida, the one Professor Hawkins told us about, it might just have the answer._".

He was brought back to reality by the gentle touch of Panther. The small teen gazed up to see her face, which had a very sexy look on. "Yugi-sama, were just talking with Yami just now?", she inquired.

Yugi blushed from her gaze, nodded his head and answered, "I was. We were just talking on how we have to stop Dartz before he gains any type of desperate momentum.".

The busty blonde chuckled, then took Yugi up by the arms. She whispered, "I have something to show you. A little thing I bought earlier at a Target store before we left.". With that, she quickly took Yugi to the back of the room. Before Téa and Rebecca could protest, Panther slammed the door shut and locked it for good measure.

Téa took the door handle and used all of her might to try and open it, but it wouldn't budge. A vein popped out of her forehead, and soon she started to struggle with the door. "LET ME IN, YOU HEAVY-TOP BIMBO! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!", Téa screamed in anger.

On the other side

Yugi was now seated in a comfy chair that was in front of a stage of some sort. It was the kind used by models at shows he had seen on TV before. A voice called out from behind a blue curtain, "Yugi-sama, I hope you are prepared for some Texas goodness.".

Out from the curtain strolled in Panther, with an outfit that made Yugi's face just explode with red color. She was wearing an extremely short cut-off black jean shorts, showing off her exotic long legs. She did a small spin, showing Yugi briefly her tight and luscious ass. Yugi swallowed deeply, very much aroused at this point.

She wore a small black leather vest, covering what looked to be a bra-sized white t-shirt. Also, a black cowboy hat was situated perfectly on top of her head. A brown belt with a holster on her right side was shown on her jean shorts, a toy gun completing the ensemble.

Panther smiled sexily, took out her toy gun and pointed it at Yugi. "Yugi-sama, you are charged with stealing our hearts (Maiden Circuits). So, me and my partner are going to deliver some Texas justice to ya.", she said with a Texan accent. Apparently, she learned something from their stay at Amarillo.

Panther motioned to the curtain from where she emerged, and out came Tiger. Now she… let's just say this. When Yugi saw her, his whole body was red and a certain part of his anatomy stood at attention. She was wearing a tiny blue cutoff shirt, with no sign of bra. Blue cutoff jean shorts hugged her curvaceous and luscious hips, and briefly showing Yugi her fine and tight ass just made the small young man go wide-eyed. A brown cowboy hat adorned on top of her red hair, a small golden star pinned on her left breast, and also carrying a toy gun as well.

(For those of you out there who have seen the anime, Tiger wore this when she and the others Saber Dolls competed in a Marionette Contest.)

The femme fatale grinned at Yugi, who was frozen on the spot. She pointed her toy gun on him and said sexily, "Bang.". The two strolled off the stage, going towards their master and love. They kneeled down, smothering the lucky young between their large mounds. They giggled as he started to breathe in and out rapidly, trying to keep his pounding heart from bursting out.

"Yugi, we want to show you how much you mean to us. For now, just relax and enjoy the show.", Tiger whispered seductively in his right ear before licking the edges of it.

Yugi did not say a word, too much in shock to say anything. He merely nodded his head, and the two marionettes were very much pleased by this. First up was Panther, kneeling before her master and taking his small hands into her own. She took her left hand and brought down her shirt, revealing two large and perfect breasts.

"Yugi-sama, please touch me. I'm very sensitive here.", she whispered as she slowly took Yugi's hands and put them on her impressive mounds. As soon as he touched them, the blonde let out a gasp of pleasure. Acting on pure instinct now, the small young man started to slowly massage and mold the melons in his hands.

Alas, it only lasted for a few minutes. The door that Panther had locked, it was actually ripped open! The hinges just popped out when the door was manhandled open… and none other then by Téa Gardner. She was holding the door by the handle, breathing rapidly and looking as mad as a hound out of Hell.

"That's it… I've had it… YOU TWO HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!", she exclaimed in fury. Her bright blue eyes burned with fire, the flames so intense that her gaze could have melted solid steel.

She tossed the ruined door aside, grabbed a chair that was nearby, and started to chase after the Dolls. Although they knew they could have taken her down in a few seconds, they didn't want to risk Yugi getting hurt in the melee. So, they opted to just run and try to wear Téa out. As the enraged brunette chased the two Dolls all over the jet, Joey and the rest managed to drag Yugi to a safe place.

"Yug, you okay man?", Joey asked. He got nothing, Yugi seemingly frozen in time. He was still red as a strawberry, and his hands still in position from where he was massaging Panther's breasts. Tristen waved a hand in front of him, and Yugi didn't even blink.

"Man, I think those two just blew out his fuse.", he commented.

Inside the pyramid, Yami was just laughing his ass off. He had seen everything, and now his hikari's spirit was still in his Soul Room, also frozen. The ancient pharaoh was just having a hoot with Yugi's predicament, knowing full well that he was going to shut down from all the kinky excitement.

Katrina said, "I knew I should have checked what the Dolls bought at the store.". This got some looks from the others, all of them now realizing that Katrina also had a hand in this, even if it was unknowingly.

Sweatdrops appeared on all (minus Yugi) when they heard crashing, cursing, and also screams of anger/pain coming from the other room. It was going to be a long flight for them all.

Back on Dartz's island

Dartz was very pleased. In a mere span of 24-hours since the defeat of his Doom Crew, he had already assembled an army of duelists. And thanks to the magic of the Orichalcos Stone, each one of them was a servant that would be loyal until the very end. To him, corruption was an art that he had mastered long ago.

"The duelists are coming in strong. By this evening, I will have an army of duelists that will take down the Pharaoh and his motley crew!", he chuckled to himself.

The most prized out of all of his Duelists mercenaries was Bandit Keith, already corrupted to the bone and now more ruthless then ever. The former American Champion was eager to battle and defeat Yugi Moto once and for all, if it was the last thing he ever do.

Now, he was preparing to go out and take his shot at Yugi. He was about to summon his new monster, the _Machine King_, but none other then Mai Valentine and Weevil Underwood interrupted him. "What do you two losers want?", he snarled.

Mai smirked and retorted, "Just to remind you to leave Joey and that Texas whore alone. You can do what you want to the others, but he's mine to take out. Got it?".

Keith smirked right back and replied, "I got ya. You want to humiliate and defeat Joey's new flame in front of him.".

Weevil chuckled and said, "You got that right. Ever since she saw that they were together, little Miss Valentine here has been all down in the dumps about losing her boyfriend.".

The Bug-Boy was rewarded with a loud, and hard smack to the back of the head. Mai's face was red as she shouted, "No way! There is no way in Hell I ever consider Wheeler a boyfriend! So you better take that back, you bug-eyed freak!".

Weevil was now laughing nervously, on account that Mai was holding him up by the shirt. He replied weakly, "Okay, okay. I take it back.".

Mai snarled, dropped him, and just stomped back to her room. The two guys looked at each other, then smirked. They knew that they hit a sensitive place of Mai Valentine… and decided to use it again to just drive her crazy in the future. That, and they knew that she was in denial.

"Well, so long, Underwood. I got a pipsqueak to eliminate.", Keith said before flying off on his newly summoned monster. The duo flew off, going to intercept Yugi and his friends. Things were going to get interesting!

(Author's Notes: So, how did you like this? Please, tell me all! I want to hear everything!

Darien: DJ loves the reviews, ladies and gentleman. They are the reasons he continues his stories. The longer, the better.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	20. Chapter 19

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. Due to some critical reviewers, I have decided to suspend one of my songfics indefinitely. It's a big blow to my pride as a writer, since it is only one of the very few things I am proud of.

Darien: In any case, DJ's college finals are almost over. Soon, he will be able to update more often. We hope you all have enjoyed his fanfics and songfics so far.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 19 

It was about 3:55 p.m., precisely about five hours since the two Blue-Eyes White jets took off from Amarillo. For a brief period of time, there was a little excitement going on in the larger of the two metallic flyers. However, it was now very quiet and still. And how was it possible?

Téa Gardner and Rebecca Hawkins were stoically guarding the entrance to a door, apparently the entrance to the sleeping quarters. Behind it was one Yugi Moto, who had finally snapped out of his trance and was still red as a tomato. He knew what he had done, and was embarrassed about it. Téa and Rebecca saw it fit to keep him under observation until the jet landed in Florida.

Until then, no one was allowed to enter without their say so. The Saber Dolls were just fuming that they were not allowed to see their master, but the others convinced the trio that Yugi needed a bit of space for a while. So, they reluctantly stayed in the main area of the jet.

"So, Tiger. What is your stragedy for dueling?", Tristen inquired. He was just trying to strike up a conversation with the buxom babe, given that it was uncomfortably quiet for all.

Tiger took out her deck from her hip pocket and showed Tristen her cards. "My deck utilizes mostly a mixture of monsters that fall under the attributes of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. When I have all four attributes on my side of the field, I will be able to activate this Trap card.".

She showed him the Trap card, and it turned out to be _Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan_. "This card can only be activated when at least one monster each of the attributes are face-up on my side of the field. When it is activated, I can either choose one of the effects:

1.) Destroy all monsters on my opponents' side of the field.

2.) Destroy all Spell and Trap cards.

3.) Randomly discard 2 cards from my opponents' hand.

4.) Draw two cards.

Tristen was very impressed. It seemed that Tiger's deck focused on getting the four attributes out so the Trap card could be activated. "From the look of monsters you have, and their effects, you stand a good chance of winning any duel.", he said.

Joey sat across from Lynx and also asked on what he deck theme was. The blue-haired beauty was without a doubt the mindful tactician of the three Saber Dolls. She pulled out her deck and showed it to the brown-haired duelist. "My deck revolves around mostly Normal monsters, and this Spell card.", she said.

Joey saw the Spell card, which was _Delta Attacker_. "This Spell card can only be activated when three Normal monsters of the same name are face-up on my side of the field. Tokens do not count. Once the card is activated, it allows my monsters to deliver Direct Damage.".

Joey whistled, knowing that if played right, the card could do immense damage. "Wow, Lynx. Pretty slick. And from the look of cards you have, I say you have a fair chance of using that Spell card.".

Katrina went over to Panther and decided to strike up conversation too. "Panther, do you have any specific deck that you are going to use when we face those Doom jerks?", she asked.

Panther did like her 'sisters' had done and showed the young Texan her deck. "My deck is to hit them hard and fast, and also without using monsters. I plan to use two special Trap and Spell cards to win my battles.". Panther's deck consisted of mainly Trap and Spell cards, similar to Arkana.

She handed to Katrina two cards: A Trap card by the name of _Chain Burst_, and a Spell card called _Spell Absorption_. "The Trap card will cause 1000 points of damage to each player who activates a Trap card, and the Spell card will increase my Life Points by 500 for each Spell card that is activated.", she explained.

Katrina nodded her head, saying, "Not bad, not bad. A Trap card that does immense damage to the enemy, while a Spell card keeps you in the game. Very clever.".

Katrina showed her deck to Panther now. "My deck is based on the Light-type attribute. I use Monster cards like _Bio Mage_ and _The Agent of Creation- Venus_. My Spell cards such as _Luminous Spark_ and _Elf's Light_ help to power them up, and my Trap cards like _Light of Judgment_ and _Ray of Hope_ give me an extra edge when need be.", she told her blonde friend.

Panther went through her cards, examining them and making evaluations. "Hmmmm… well, your deck seems to be in balance, kid. I think you'll survive some tough duels.", she told her.

Katrina smiled at her friend, thanking her for the compliment. She then headed back towards Joey, sitting beside him on the large plush couch. "So, what do you think we'll happen when we get to Florida?", she asked him.

He closed his eyes and replied, "Don't know for sure, Katrina. All I know is that when we get there, we better find those ruins Professor Hawkins told us about. If there is anyway to beat Dartz, I'm sure that we'll find the answer there.".

Katrina snuggled up against him, very glad to have met someone so brave and outgoing. "You know, sugar. You're taking a big risk here, fighting your former girlfriend and all.", she told him.

Joey merely shrugged and said, "Its okay, actually. Mai's made her choice, and I have made up mine. I just hope that when this is over, at least she'll start the right path this time.". He then chuckled and admitted sheepishly, "Heh, I guess a little bit of Yugi is rubbing off on me.".

The two then said nothing, enjoying their company and just letting it all melt away. The captain reported over the loudspeaker, "Attention, passengers. We will be arriving in Orlando, Florida in less then an hour. Please make sure that everything is back into place. That includes the door that Miss Gardner ripped open.".

Téa smiled bashfully at the last comment, then went to work on setting the door back in place. She was about done, when the jet suddenly did a lurch! "Hey, what's going on!", Rebecca exclaimed.

The captain stated, "We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! Six unidentified fliers have surrounded the jet and are attacking!".

This got everyone into action. Yugi burst from his room, and allowed for Yami to take over. Yami took out a card from his deck and exclaimed, "Time to take this fight outside! I summon the legendary dragon, _Timeaus_!". A yellow glow enveloped the pharaoh, and he was transported outside. He was soon riding the back of the sea-green dragon of legend!

"Wait for me, Yami! No way I'm getting left out! I summon _Hermos_!", Joey declared. He was soon transported outside, the brown dragon flying on the left side of the jet while Yami was on the right.

"Hey, you boys aren't leaving us girls out! I summon _Wingweaver_!", Katrina called forth. A shimmer of white light enveloped her, and the Texan beauty was now on the back of a very large angel with six wings. The duo floated near Joey, and the American duelist was all ready to go!

In a few moments, more of their friends emerged to help out with the defense. Téa was riding on the back of _LaMoon_, Tristen had _Garvas_, Duke riding shotgun with _Firewing Pegasus_, Rebecca was on _Faith Bird_, Tiger rode the back of _Cyber-Tech Alligator_, Panther was on _Crow Goblin_, and Lynx was with _Beast of Gilfer_.

"Come on, now! You think we let you three have all the fun!", Duke stated with a smirk.

The group turned and saw behind them that Seto was also getting into the action, flying atop his prized _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ and _Critias_ next to it. "Man, it must be serious if Seto is also getting into the fight!", Rebecca commented.

It happened. With little warning, six blurs swooped in and attacked! The group scatted, not getting hit by any of the flying objects. Yami took a good look at one of them, and saw that one was Bandit Keith! He was riding atop his _Perfect Machine King_ monster, wearing the cloaks of the Doom Organization.

"It looks like that jerk Keith joined up with Dartz!", Joey commented as he saw the crude duelist as well.

The other five were other Machine-type monsters: _Big Core_, _Machine King_, _Metal Zoa_, _Launcher Spider_, and _Barrel Dragon_. "Hey, losers! I'm not sorry to rain on your day, but it looks like your trip to Florida is going to be canceled… permanently!", Bandit Keith shouted in glee.

Yami saw that behind Bandit Keith's team, he had back-up. Riding atop a familiar red _Dark Magician_ was Arkana, bringing with him five other monsters: _Air Eater_, _Exodia Necross_, _Vampire Lord_, _The Illusionary Gentleman_, and _Slate Warrior_. "Hahahahaha! Its time for your curtain call, Yami! Courtesy of myself, and Dartz!", the maniacal magician declared in ecstasy.

"Heh, it seems that Bandit Keith isn't as stupid as he looks.", Tristen said.

Panther did a scan of the situation, and stated, "Yami, we are outnumbered. There is a very slim chance that we will win!".

Suddenly, from above, five beings swooped in from the clouds and joined the Duel Crew! It was… Bakura! Yes, Bakura was here and was riding on _King Dragun_. "Bakura!", Yami and the others who knew him exclaimed in surprise.

Bakura smiled at them all and said, "Hello, everyone. So sorry we are late.". Beside him were Ishizu, riding on her _Dunames Dark Witch_. Beside her was her brother Marik, a _Dark Blade the Dragon Knight_ as his choice of transportation. On his right was his adoptive brother Odion, riding on the back of _Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6_. The last one to surprise them all was Mako Tsunami, his creature of choice being a now flying _Fortress Whale_.

"Come on now, don't think you could start this party without us!", Marik stated with a good-natured smirk.

"Everyone, thank you for coming! It was lucky you all came here when you did.", Yami told them all.

A voice from above rang out, "Luck has nothing to do with this meeting, Pharaoh. It was Destiny and Fate that brought us here.". All turned upward to see a shining, fiery monster fly on down fast! The voice belonged to Shadi, and he was now coming in on his fiery _Sacred Phoenix of the Nephthys_!

"Shadi! You too!", Tristen exclaimed in surprise.

Shadi turned to all, a passive expression on his face. "Yes, my friend. Fate and Destiny told us all to be here. So, here we are. Do not worry, Pharaoh. We will aid you and your friends on this hazardous quest.", he stated.

Odion inquired, "Yami, who are those three?". He pointed to Tiger, Panther, and Lynx. The newcomers were also puzzled on who they were.

"Sorry, Odion. But, I can explain later AFTER the battle.", Yami said before turning back to his enemies.

It was now here! Old friends coming together with new, to battle it out in the skies against two suckered Duelists. It was going to be a prelude to the Battle Royale of all times!

(Author's Notes: Didn't see this coming, did ya? The gang is all here now, and it seems that things will be more heated up! After the battle, inquires about the marionettes will be explained… and Odion, Marik, Ishizu, Bakura, and even Shadi will be rolling on the ground in laughter after hearing all that has happened.

Darien: So, if you where out there with the others, which monster would you chose to go in and fight against Bandit Keith and Arkana?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	21. Chapter 20

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. Sorry for the delay. Well, today is my last day of freedom. Tomorrow, I go back to work and school. Summer semester in college, you know.

Darien: We hope everyone here has enjoyed the movie here so far. Heh, we see this fanfic as a movie rather then as a story. Quite funny, don't you think?

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 20 

The air battle between Good and Evil was truly a sight to behold! Yugi/Yami was on _Timeaus_, battling with Bandit Keith's _Big Core_ monster. The dragon was indeed faster and more maneuverable then the mechanized battleship, but the large ship possessed more firepower then the Legendary Dragon had. The sea-green dragon could not deliver enough damage, and it was slowly being drained of energy from dodging and evading the attacks from the ship.

"_Yami, we need a way to counteract this battleship fast! Timeaus can't dodge them forever, and he's getting tired!_", Yugi said to his friend.

"_Yugi, I know! I know! We need to fuse Timeaus with a monster quick, but the machine won't let up on attack and the others are busy with the others!_", Yami replied.

Yugi searched through his deck, and after much shifting, he finally found a suitable card for _Timeaus_ to fuse with. "_Yami, here's a card that's perfect for Timeaus! Its D. D. Warrior Lady!_", the little one declared.

Yami shuffled through his deck quickly, and when Yugi pointed to the card that showed where the monster was, he pulled it out quick and slick. "_Timeaus_, fuse with _D. D. Warrior Lady_ with the _Polymerization_!", Yami commanded when he lifted both the monster and the Magic card up.

The monster, _D. D. Warrior Lady_, appeared in mid-air and the Magic card allowed for her and the Legendary Dragon to fuse together. Now, there was _Dimensional Lady Dragon_ and the blonde warrior was now riding shotgun on _Timeaus_ with Yugi/Yami. On the plus side, the dragon's bloody wounds were now healed and non-existent.

"Now, its time to use this monster's special ability!", Yami declared as he turned and flew towards _Big Core_. The Machine-type monster just zoomed towards the Fusion-Monster, ready to deliver the final blow. It fired blast after blast of energy beams, but the lady rider just swatted them away like flies.

"Now, my monster! Show your power to this machine! Use _Dimensional Hole Slash_ now!", Yami commanded.

The warrior lady took out her sword, which was brimming with blue energy, and slashed at the ship that was coming at her. The Legendary Dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of sea-blue energy at the slash attack, combining with it to form a beam of white light.

It hit the machine dead-on, and it was enveloped in a brilliant flash of white light! _Big Core_ started to shake and quake, while still moving towards Yugi/Yami. Before it had a chance to even touch them, it disappeared in a flash of light! Yugi looked around, wondering on what happened.

"_Hikari, that was Dimensional Lady Dragon's special ability. It has the power to remove one card from the game, and now that hunk of metal is trapped in a different dimension._", Yami explained to his light-side.

The Fusion Monster roared in triumph, then glided back down to where the real hot action was at.

The _Machine King_ was grappling with Joey and _Hermos_, and the situation was not looking so good for the underdog Duelist. His dragon was getting pounded, and Joey did not know what to do. "Gah! What am I supposed to do! _Hermos_ can only fuse with Magic cards, and I don't have another monster to use him!", he exclaimed to himself in frustration as he and the brown dragon dodged a punch.

"Sugar, I'm coming!", a female voice called out. Joey looked down and saw Katrina flying to them on _Wingweaver_ fast!

"Hey, Kat! You're just in time! How about you and me doing some tag-teaming, eh?", Joey suggested with a smirk.

"You read my mind, honey! Let's do it!", Katrina replied as she and her monster got into position.

Joey dodged another punch from _Machine King_ and took out a Magic card. "I use _Polymerization_ to fuse my _Hermos_ with Kat's _Bright Castle_ to create… _Light Queen Sword!_", he exclaimed.

The Magic card, the Legendary Dragon, and the card Kat held up fused together to become a long, slender rapier! Joey was about to fall when his dragon disappeared, but Kat picked him up with her monster. _Wingweaver_ took the golden blade, now shimmering with power.

"Go _Wingweaver_! Attack with _Angel Six-Slash_!", both Katrina and Joey commanded at the same time. They looked at each other for a while after that, blushing slightly.

The mighty six-winged angel dived down towards _Machine King_, who foolishly flew fast towards her. Time seemed to slow down when the two massive beings met, and six streaks of gold light swiftly sliced the air! In a few moments, _Wingweaver_ was standing behind _Machine King_. She was holding the rapier, not moving an inch.

_Machine King_ turned around and was about to attack her from behind… when he fell into six large pieces. Each piece blew up shortly after separating, giving off a fantastic display of pyrotechnics.

"Yeah, we did it! Way to go, Kat and _Wingweaver_!", Joey declared. To him, _Machine King_ was a tough monster to defeat. He was relieved that Katrina showed up when she did.

"Hey, it was no problem, honey. Now, let's go help the others!", Katrina replied as they flew back towards the action.

Téa and Rebecca were having problems with _Metal Zoa_ and _Barrel Dragon_, both of them having to dodge and evade the machine's attacks. "Téa, we got to do something quick! Our monsters are no match against any of them!", Rebecca shout out as she and her _Faith Bird_ dodged a lunge from the metallic _Zoa_.

"I know, I know! We need to beat these two, but we need some help!", the brunette replied as she and _LaMoon_ barely dodged a blast from _Barrel Dragon_.

"Say, ladies? You two need a hand?" a familiar voice called out from above.

The two looked up and saw Tristen and Duke descending down fast! They flew past the two Machine-type monsters, going to their friends' aid. "Saw you two needed some help.", Duke stated as he reigned in his fiery steed.

"Thanks, Duke. But, as you can see, these monsters are very strong!", Rebecca said as she saw the two mechas regrouping for an attack.

"No problem! We just hit both of them at the same time! Our combined hits should be more then enough to stop these freaks.", Tristen commented.

Seeing that they had no option left, the two ladies teamed up with the two dudes. Téa went with Tristen, while Rebecca teamed with Duke. The two brunettes took on _Metal Zoa_, while the little blonde girl and the Dice dude took on the mighty _Barrel Dragon_.

"Téa, we hit that thing in the head at the exact same time! Maybe it'll throw it off balance, then we can finish it!", Tristen called out as he and his monster circled around the mecha from above, preparing for an attack.

Téa agreed with him, and both went toe-to-toe with the metallic menace! The large metallic beast swiped at her and _LaMoon_ with its massive claws, but the speed and size of the monster proved to be useful as it dodged and evaded the attacks. The Lady of the Moon used multiple and rapid spear thrusts, but it only seemed to make the metal monster mad.

"Téa… NOW!", Tristen called out as he dived down from above.

The two flew in hard and fast, _LaMoon's_ spear and _Garvas's_ fist hitting at the same time, same spot in the middle of _Metal Zoa's_ head! The beast roared in pain, and lost its concentration. It was falling to the ground, and that was when a second combo attack occurred. The downward kick of the mighty lion-eagle and the missile-like drop from the Lady of the Moon in the mid-section of _Metal Zoa_ produced a gaping hole that squirted out blood and guts.

"We did it!", the duo cheered as they saw _Metal Zoa_ just crash into the ground below. Its metal casing was cracked apart, revealing the creature that wore it and it was lifeless now.

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Duke were having problems of their own. With _Barrel Dragon's_ three cannons, he was able to fire off shots in any direction they came in. The "Divide and Conquer" tactic was useless, especially in this case. "Duke, we need to attack! My monster's getting tired from evading the blasts!", Rebecca called out.

Duke analyzed the situation for a moment, then discovered something interesting. "Hey, Rebecca! Listen up! I may have found that overgrown gun weakness!", he called out as he and his fiery horse evaded another photon blast.

"Look, that dragon's guns are long and used for long range attacks. But, it can't attack when something is up close to it. Its barrels are too long and straight to use at that kind of distance.", Duke started to explain.

"I got it now! We just need to get close enough, I think at its mid-section, in order to attack without worrying about being shot at. Good call, Dice Boy!", she called out.

The two flew in fast and carefully, dodging the blasts that came their way. Rebecca stood in front of the overgrown metallic dragon, all three barrels pointing right at her. She stood her ground, waiting for the signal from Duke to move. It came when a burst of flames from above caught _Barrel Dragon's_ attention. It shot its head up to see the horse, and it unknowingly fired its nose cannon at it.

Duke evaded the blast, and saw that the shoulder cannons were going to blast Rebecca. "Now, Rebecca!", he called out. Rebecca flew fast towards the dragon's chest, hitting it hard and sending it back. The recoil was enough to cause the barrels to point at themselves, and the dragon actually blasted his own cannons away!

It roared in pain as smoke and sparks shot out of each shoulder. "LET'S GET HIM!", the blonde girl exclaimed. Her _Faith Bird_ shot out from underneath the dragon's chest, aimed right at the center of the last barrel! Duke agreed to that by turning his _Firewing Pegasus_ into a charging comet!

Both collided at the same time at _Barrel Dragon's_ last cannon in the middle, splitting it in two and causing the beast to just go haywire! It roared in pain, sparks and smoke flying everywhere, and going down to the ground! When it hit earth, it exploded in a massive sphere of energy.

"Yeah! Way to go!", they both cheered as they high-fived. They were soon joined by Téa and Tristen, who were also celebrating in taking down one of the most powerful creatures in Duel Monsters.

"You guys, we rock big time!", Tristen cheered out. This was his first major victory, and he was going to savor it.

Suddenly, four missiles from out of nowhere flew in fast! The four were all able to dodge them just in time, and they looked up to see that the missiles came from _Launcher Spider_. "Damn! I forgot all about that thing!", Duke growled out.

It was about to launch another attack, when three blurs flew at it! The green blur flew at its legs, which sliced off cleanly! The blue blur flew around the missile silos, destroying them completely. And finally, the brown blur flew all over it. The spider just stood still… then started to come apart in pieces. After that, it exploded and shrapnel rained down on all. They others had to dodge them in order to not get pierced.

"Never celebrate until the battle is truly over.", a voice called out. The four looked up and saw that their rescuers were none other then Lynx, Tiger, and Panther.

"Thanks, girls. We owe you one.", Tristen commented.

"We'll remember that. Right now, we still have a battle to win!", Tiger retorted. She and her "sisters" moved on, going towards where Yugi/Yami was.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was busy battling Bandit Keith and his _Perfect Machine King_. "Ha! You best surrender now, chump! My monster and I are going to send you straight to Hell!", he shouted out with a sneer.

Seto smirked and replied, "Heh, the only one going to that place is you, you American has-been Duelist.". Now that got Keith mad!

His _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ and _Critias_ dodged the mechanized fighter's punches and kicks, looking like they meant nothing at all. Seto was just playing with Keith, and that made the punk Duelist red at the face. As he got madder, the monster's attacks got more fierce and powerful. However, it also grew sloppy and predictable.

"Come on, Keith. Surely you can do better then this.", Kaiba taunted him.

Keith screamed out, "_SPACE SLAUGHTER!_". The _Perfect Machine King's_ fists started to power up, glowing with yellow energy. It then slammed them together, forming a colossal ball of energy!

"_Critias_, fuse with my Trap card _Castle Walls_! Negate that attack now!", Seto called out as he pulled a card from his deck.

The Legendary Dragon fused with his Trap card, and his body transformed. His skin grew a darker shade of gray and became blocky and stone-like. It flew in front of Seto and his white dragon, going to protect its master.

Bandit Keith ordered to unleash his monster's attack, and it threw the orb of power at the dragon. When it hit _Critais_, it roared in pain and strain. It seemed to almost collapse from the impact of the energy orb, but it slowly grew determined with each passing second. In matter of minutes, it roared in triumph when the energy dissipated and vanished.

"No way!", Keith exclaimed in surprise.

"Sorry, Keith. But it seems that you lack power. Let me show you what true power is all about!", Seto declared as he rode on the head of his loyal monster towards Keith.

"I combine the Magic card _United We Stand_ with my dragon, and that makes it more powerful then your monster! Go, my faithful dragon! Obliterate Keith's monster with _White Lighting_!", Seto ordered out.

The _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ started to glow in yellow/red energy, making it more powerful then ever before! Keith was now too scared to move, his monster and himself. The dragon opened its mouth, and a shot of white lighting streaked towards the _Perfect Machine King_. Keith was about to be blasted into oblivion with his monster, but someone swooped in at the nick of time to save him. He got out of the way just before the beam hit the machine fighter and it exploded in a blazing ball of fury!

"What! I was saved by the twerp!", Keith exclaimed in shock when he saw that it was indeed Yugi/Yami that saved him. He was being held aloft by the _Dimensional Lady Dragon_.

"You're welcome by the way, Bandit Keith.", Yami stated neutrally.

Keith was about to say something nasty to him, when a busty redhead on a _Cyber-Tech Alligator_ flew up to him and just punched him hard! He was soon unconscious.

"It was necessary, Master. He would have given us some trouble if left unattended.", Tiger explained to Yugi/Yami.

Yami just sighed, as did Yugi. "Here, take him back to the jet. You three guard him until the battle is over. Be expecting Arkana to join him soon.", he ordered before flying away.

Tiger nodded, taking Keith and flying back to the jet with the others. Seto grunted, not really caring for the situation. He then turned back and headed back to his own jet, his _Blue-Eyes_ flanking on the right side while _Critias_ was on the left.

"Mokuba, you alright?", Seto asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright bro. Man, you and the others were awesome!", Mokuba answered.

Seto smirked, really liking it when his brother praised him. However, both of their attention soon turned towards the others who were fighting Arkana and his army of monsters.

(Author's Notes: So, how did you like this battle? Next one is between the rest of the B-Team and Arkana's magical forces. Who will win?

Darien: Also, we thank all of you who have kept up with us for quite some time. You are all very special to DJ. He hopes that some of you will join his Yahoo Group he created.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	22. Chapter 21

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi. Sorry for delay folks, but I had to take care of a few things before I got started. First and foremost, my account was suspended again by Also, we needed to find the cards that DJ put in and see how they were able to fight in this chapter here. Don't worry, a few more chapters to go and the epilogue will arrive!

DJ: Plus, a special surprise for all. Now, I like to dedicate this one to all of my fans at this site and also at my Yahoo Group site, "The Yugi Palace"!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 21 

One half of the battle was over, the other half still heating up! Marik and his powerful _Dark Blade the Dragon Knight_ were going toe-to-toe with the oxygen-sucking _Air Eater_. Both were unrelenting in their attacks, the dark knight using his sword to slice cleanly through the four arms of the Fiend-type monster. However, the beast did damage by sucking in all of the oxygen in the air and causing the team to suffocate and flying away to gain back some breath.

'How in Ra's name do we defeat this monster! Any short-range attack will falter due to that thing sucking up all of the air!', he thought.

After much thinking, and evading the monster when it tried to get up close and personal, Marik had an idea! He took out from his pocket his deck, searched through it rapidly, and finally found a card that would help him. It was an Equip Magic card called _Flint_.

"This card will do the trick! It will bind the air-sucker tight, allowing it not to move at all and decreasing its power! With a little luck and skill, we will be able to defeat it!", he told himself.

The former maniac started to perform some amazing aerial acrobat moves, doing loops and spins around the green menace. _Air Eater_ tried to get in close enough, but the swift black dragon just kept on annoying it by dodging. Little by little, the creature's anger was getting the best of it and it started to fight pretty sloppy.

"Just a little more… a little bit more…", Marik said softly as he watched the creature's movements. Then, he saw an opening!

"This is it!", he called out. He used his Millennium Rod to bring to life the Magic card. The weapon was in his hand, and he quickly and expertly threw it at the green oxygen-eater! Its four arms were now bound to its side, and no matter how much it struggled, it could not break free. A reddish-brown energy aura enveloped it, draining its strength little by little.

"Time to end this fight! _Phantom Slash_!", he called out. His loyal black dragon flew fast towards _Air Eater_, who could not escape. Time stood still for a brief moment as the dark dragon and the black knight riding on top of it passed by its opponent on the left side.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. A few moments later, the monster was sliced clean in half! The two halves fell down to earth, dematerializing in the process. When it made contact with the ground, all that was left was a blacked outline of what it was.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it!", Marik cheered out. Its dragon brought forth a victorious roar, which surprised the Egyptian teenager slightly.

"Time to see how the others are holding up.", he said to himself as he flew away from the scene.

Ishizu Ishtar, an Egyptian beauty who was an enigma to others. However, when she dueled, she was very strategic and strong. It was no exception right now, seeing her and her Fairy-type monster _Dunames Dark Witch_ were handling themselves against the _Vampire Lord_.

The graceful woman was dodging and evading the attacks of the relentless vampire, trying to bite the monster but with no such luck. 'Thank goodness that we are faster and more agile then this creature! It maybe stronger, but what it has in strength it lacks in speed.', the Egyptian beauty thought.

The vampire was getting annoyed by, to him, this insignificant bug. It started to use much stronger and swifter slash and aerial assaults, but they seemed to get much sloppy. Ishizu was using the same technique that Marik used on his opponent, forcing the lord of vampires to get angry and make sloppy mistakes.

'What I need is a card, one that will boost my monster's attack so it will be strong enough to defeat this blood-sucking monstrosity!', Ishizu thought.

Searching through her deck, Ishizu found two cards that would prove useful to her. One was an Equip Magic card called _Silver Bow and Arrow_, and the other was a Trap card called _Divine Wrath_. "Hmmm… if I use these cards correctly, I can see to it that Fang-Face here never comes back from the grave.", she told herself.

She used the Magic card immediately, a silver-encrusted bow and silver-tipped arrow appearing in the woman monster's hands. The _Vampire Lord_ froze in fear, seeing the lethal silver poison aimed at him. Not only did Ishizu know that the Magic card would increase her monster's Attack power, but knew that silver was the most powerful poison to vampires.

It tried to flee, but Ishizu was ready. "_Dunames Dark Witch_, attack that vampire monster with _Silver Strike_!", she called out. The monster took aim, taking her sweet time and aiming for the vampire's heart. Once she had it in sight, she let the arrow fly! It flew through the air, straight and true towards its target.

The arrow embedded itself directly at the vampire's heart in the back, and the creature was screaming in pain. It was descending towards the earth, but a small smirk was on his face. One of the perks of being a vampire was being able to come back to life. However, Ishizu knew this and called forth her Trap card!

"I will make sure that you shall not rise again!", she declared as she lifted up her card. It slowly vanished, and the sky turned dark and ominous instantly. Lighting and thunder poured down from the heavens, stunning all to se this impressive sight. Suddenly, a large yellow blast of divine lighting struck down at the vampire! It screamed out in pain as it dematerialized completely, the lighting just zapping it out of existence.

"That is the end of that.", Ishizu stated as she wiped the sweat from her brow. The sky returned to normal, and her monster still had the weapon in her hand.

"Come! We must aid the others!", she commanded and the two turned and quickly flew towards the action that was taking place nearby.

The _Illusionary Gentleman_ and _Slate Warrior_ were giving Mako and Bakura a hard time, using unorthodox team-up attacks to keep them off-balance and disorientated. Mako was seriously getting angry, but it was Ryou Bakura's calmness that kept him from making sloppy attacks.

"Mako, we need to separate them if we are to have any hope of defeating this scoundrels!", Ryou told his comrade.

"But, how! They keep on alternating and switching attacks, it's nearly impossible to come up with a counterattack!", he retorted.

Ryou was thinking on the situation for a moment, which was surprising considering that he was still dodging and evading the two enemy monster's attacks. Then, something came to him! Something wild and unexpected.

"Mako, listen to me! I got a plan here. Just follow my lead!", he exclaimed to the fisherman. Without warning, _King Dragun_ picked up Ryou by the back of his neck and flung up high in the sky!

"Are you crazy! Have you lost your mind!", Mako exclaimed when he saw Ryou being flung high in the air.

"Trust me, Mako! Follow me!", Ryou called back.

Mako was very hesitant, but he trusted his instincts and Bakura on this one. His whale creature used a huge spout of water to send Mako sailing through the air and come up besides Ryou. "So, what is this plan of yours anyway, British guppy?", he inquired.

Ryou looked down, and smiled. "Here it is. My plan to separate those two and make them much more manageable.", he told Mako.

Tsunami looked down, and saw that _Slate Warrior_ just flung his partner hard towards the duo. _Illusionary Gentleman_ held his cane high, ready to deliver a crushing blow to the two humans. However, it never came. There was a roar behind him, and the monster looked down to see his comrade get double-teamed!

That's right! Ryou's plan was to use himself and Mako as decoys, luring one of the monsters away from the other. While the _Illusionary Gentleman_ was flung towards them, _Slate Warrior_ was open for an attack! _King Dragun_ used its attack, the _Ragnarok Lighting Splash_, in combination with _Fortress Whale's_ cannons. The results were spectacular, the Rock warrior being utterly demolished in a blaze of power.

"NOW!", Ryou exclaimed. Both grabbed each other's arms in a chain, did a synchronized flip, and belted the monster that was coming towards them with a powerful double-arrow kick! The Fiend-type monster was distracted by seeing his comrade fall, and that was what gave the two humans the opportunity to attack!

The fiend fell towards earth like a meteor, only to get skewered by _Fortress Whale's_ horn. It was a gruesome sight, which nearly made Ryou puke. Luckily for him and Mako, they were saved from falling down themselves by the Fusion monster.

"I got to hand it to you, Ryou. That was pretty slick.", Mako told his friend with a hearty laugh.

Ryou just chuckled back, right hand behind head and looking quite embarrassed. "Yes, well. It was not one of my most sane ideas, but it worked none the less.", he admitted.

"Come, we must go and aid the rest of our friends.", Mako stated shortly after being returned to his rightful monster. Ryou agreed with him, and the two headed back to where the last of the action was at.

Odion was having problems, and it came in the form of the mighty _Exodia Necross_! The black-green copy of _Exodia the Forbidden One_ used brute strength and force to overwhelm Odion. At first, the guardian of the Ishtars had no difficulty fighting it. As time progressed, the Evil One just got much stronger and more difficult to defeat.

'This is bad! Not only am I outmatched, but it seems that I'm outclassed by this monstrosity!', he thought as he and Lv.6 _Horus the Black Flame Dragon_ dodged another punch from the glowing green giant.

"If I remember correctly, this copy of _Exodia_ cannot be destroyed in battle and it can't be affected by Spell and Trap cards. So, what shall I do?", the strong Egyptian asked himself as he dodged yet another assault from _Exodia Necross_.

He took out his deck and started to run through it quickly. Then, he found a Magic Spell card that would do the monster in! It was _Soul Release_, a special card that was able to remove up to five monsters in the Graveyard from play.

"This is it! This Exodia-like creature can only exist if all of his body parts are in the Graveyard! If I remove even a single piece from the Graveyard, it's destroyed!", he said in triumph.

He chose another Magic card from his hand, and it was _Level Up!_ This card was able to upgrade any monster that had Lvl. on it. He used it and his silver dragon started to glow! It grew in size, changed in shape, and once the glow died down… Odion was now on top of the powerful _Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl. 8_! It roared in fury, its power making itself known via its aura.

"Okay, you cursed monster! Try and get us now!", Odion challenged the _Exodia Necross_.

The giant roared in anger, and charged in fast towards them. Odion had his monster wait until the opportune moment arrived. It came when the black Exodia came within five feet of them. "Now, my creature! Attack with _Black Underworld Flame_!", he commanded loudly.

The silvery dragon opened its jaws and out of it came black flames, engulfing its enemy completely. _Exodia Necross_ seemed to be unfazed, but when it started to pass through the burning flames, it saw the card that Odion was holding up. "Now, poor miserable creature, I shall put you at rest! I use now… _Soul Release_!", he called out.

From the card emerged a beautiful, striking woman with green-blue hair that seemed to contain the starry heavens within its strands. She had a serene aura around her, which made all that see her feel at peace. However, the green behemoth known as _Exodia Necross_ was anything but serene when it saw her.

It started to turn and retreat in terror, but it was of little use. The beautiful woman flew towards it gracefully, coming ever so close to it. She touched its arm, and it started to disappear. Necross screamed in pain, but became louder when the woman touched its left arm. Piece by piece, the evil known as _Exodia Necross_ started to fade from existence. The last piece to go was its head.

As soon as its task was complete, the woman vanished from sight. Odion sighed and muttered, "Now that was a battle worthy of recognition. Now, to go help the others!". He and his Leveled-Up monster flew hard and fast, going to the last piece of action that was between Shadi and Arkana!

Shadi was having a very troubling duel with Arkana. The tricky magician had used _Book of Secret Arts_ and _Mage Power_ to increase his red Spellcaster-type monster's attack drastically. Shadi was forced to evade and dodge every magical blast that was sent his way. Arkana was very fast and sneaky, making it unable for Shadi to come up with a counterattack.

"Give it up, turban-boy! I will win and gain much favor with Master Dartz! He'll bring back my love to me, just like he promised!", the crazed masked magician cackled out as his monster threw another blast at him.

"This is most troubling. My monster is not strong enough to meet him head on, and what is worse is that he is slowly gaining ground. What can I do?", Shadi asked himself as he and his phoenix dodged another attack.

Arkana laughed insanely and stated in an equal manner, "What can you do now, eh! Not anything you have can defeat me now!".

That was when an unexpected blast of black flames hit the magicians from behind, scorching them badly. The two growled in anger and turned around to be facing Odion and his Black Flame Dragon. "So, you want to be turned to dust too, eh baldy!", Arkana exclaimed.

A silver arrow embedded itself at _Dark Magician's_ side, making him wince in pain. He turned to his left to be facing a very pissed off Ishizu and _Dunames Dark Witch_. "The only one to be turned to dust is you, you insolent man!", Ishizu exclaimed icily.

Arkana was not liking the situation he was in now, and it became more apparent when Ryou and Mako completed the circle. He was now surrounded on all sides, facing monsters that were less powerful then him… alone. But combined, they would give him such trouble.

"Sorry, Arkana. But you have to be stopped!", Ryou called out in defiance. His monster streaked towards him, using its serpent-like body to gracefully dodge each magic blast. _King Dragun_ wrapped around its prey, started to squeeze and that was when Ryou went into action.

He grabbed the large spell book from _Dark Magician_, making the Spellcaster less powerful. "I got it, everyone! I got his spell book!", he exclaimed. Seeing that his master completed his task, the Fusion dragon released its prey and flew back to a safe distance.

"Way to go, Ryou! That was very brave of you!", Marik called out.

"Give me back my spell book, you British worm!", Arkana exclaimed in red-hot anger. He ordered his magician monster to fire at Bakura, which he did. Obviously, the attacks mattered little thanks to the lithe and agile body of _King Dragun_.

"My turn!", Mako declared. He aimed his whale's cannons at the urn the magician was holding, which contained the mage power that was giving him most of his strength. Meanwhile, Odion and Shadi were coming together for a combo attack.

"No, not today! My magician, get that whale with _Dark Magic Attack_!", Arkana shouted out. His monster took aim, and fired! The dark pulse of magic shot out from his staff. It would have hit, but Ishizu managed to block it with her own monster. It took the attack, then vanished in an explosion of power. Marik swooped down just in time to save her sister from falling to her doom.

"Thanks, brother!", Ishizu stated happily and in relief.

"Not a problem, big sister.", he stated with a small smile and chuckle.

"Thanks, Ishizu! Now I have a clear shot!", Mako exclaimed. He fired his cannons, and the aim was true! It hit the _Dark Magician's_ left hand, causing it to release the urn and losing his power.

"Nooo! My urn! My monster is weak again!", Arkana shouted in despair as he tried to reach for it.

"Now that it is, its time to finish this fight!", Shadi called out. The two villains gazed on high, and saw that Shadi's _Sacred Phoenix of the Nephthys_ and Odion's _Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl. 8_ were combing and melding their powers together.

"Ack! No! Stop!", the crazed magician begged for his life.

"Its too late, Arkana! Now, witness the powers of chaos! My dragon, attack with _Black Underworld Flame_!", Odion commanded. His monster roared in fury, and sent a stream of black, hellish flame at _Dark Magician_.

"Now, my monster! Combine your attack with his! Go, _Radiant Fire Burst_!", Shadi stated loudly. His golden beast let loose a body wave of flames that seemed to shine and shimmer like glitter. The two attacks seemed to coil around one another, before coming together in a spectacular sight!

"NOOOOO!", Arkana screamed out before Marik dropped in and grabbed him just before the column of energy hit his monster. The red _Dark Magician_ screamed in pain before being turned into dust.

"Put me down! Put me down right now, you runt!", Arkana screamed as he thrashed in Marik's grip.

"As you wish.", he said simply as he let go of Arkana by the collar. He screamed loudly as he plummeted down, but he was saved by none other then Panther! Before he could utter a word, he was knocked out cold and put with Keith on the jet with Tiger.

"Way to go, guys! We did it!", Yami exclaimed in triumph.

"Yeah, we sure did! It was smashing!", Ryou replied in kind.

Shadi stated that they should get back on the jet before anyone noticed them, and they all flew back towards the Blue-Eyes White Jet. After recalling their monsters to their cards, the group closed the door and started to relax a bit before the jet landed at Orlando, Fl.

Back at Dartz place

Dartz was just livid. He had just seen his toughest Duelists taken down in mere minutes, which was embarrassing to him. "I need to find a weakness in them! And I need to find it before they reach those ruins!", he exclaimed in anger.

Just then, Mai came in with a report. "Master Dartz! I just got a report from one of the computers! Apparently, it is picking up a strange signal that is coming from another dimension. It registers on par with those Saber Doll sluts.".

Dartz was now thinking over this new development. "If those mechanical bitches came from another dimension, perhaps it is there that we may find the key to defeating them.", he told himself.

He ordered to Mai, "Valentine! Go tell the boys in the technological department to prepare a _Teleportation Room_! I want it so that it connects to the world that the signal is coming from! Go now! Move it!".

Mai did as she was ordered, running from the chamber and going down below in the elevator. Dartz was now smiling sinisterly, now sure that his victory was at hand. If he could get past Yugi's bodyguards… then the Pharaoh and his hikari would be ripe for the taking. His Leviathan would have the necessary soul energy needed to break free from its prison!

"Now! The real game begins!", he laughed out manically.

(Author's Notes: So, what did you think of that? You liked Ryou's crazy and cool stunts?

Darien: In the next one, Yugi and crew arrive in Orlando and start to uncover the ancient ruins of Atlantis. Also, Shadi and the others Yugi's… unique and talented Saber Dolls. Ishizu gets caught in the catfight crossfire. Plus, Tiger gets her way with Yugi now!

DJ: While the mayhem begins, so does a meeting between two villains… that's right! Dartz meets Faust! What do you think will happen?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	23. Chapter 22

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay folks. I've just been working on some new projects, as well as earning some cash to go on a vacation.

Darien: To any of you who are not members of DJ's Yahoo Group, "The Yugi Palace", DJ would like for you to join it and share what you got.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 22 

Everyone was situated at the Airport terminal, the jet touching down and landing at Orlando International Airport. The captain of the jet thanked them all for flying with them, and the crew went out with their belongings. As soon as they left, they sought out a large enough area that would accommodate them all and have a bit of privacy.

"Yugi, may I ask who these ladies are?", Shadi inquired.

Yugi, who transformed back earlier, chuckled nervously and answered, "Shadi, these lovely ladies here are Tiger, Panther, and Lynx. They are… Marionettes.".

"We're your Saber Marionettes, Yugi-sama.", Panther corrected.

Shadi, Ishizu, Ryou, Marik, Odion, and Mako sweatdropped at this. "Excuse me, Yugi. But… did you just say they were Marionettes?", Ryou asked. He wanted to make sure he heard right.

"And, why did they call you Yugi-sama?", Ishizu inquired as well, her tone very suspicious.

"I did, Ryou. They may look human, but their actually cyborgs. Half-human, half-machine. They came from another world, and I believe them.", Yugi answered.

"Plus, the reason they called Yugi what they did is because… well… they consider him their Master.", Téa stated, a very low growl coming from her throat as she said the last part.

"And he's a good Master, worried about us and trying to make sure we're okay!", Lynx exclaimed happily as she latched onto Yugi from behind.

Marik sweatdropped and inquired nervously, "Yugi, have they always been this affectionate?". He was nervous that after hearing Téa's angry tone, he suspected that there had been a catfight or two between her and the Dolls. He lived to the motto: 'Hell hath no fury then a woman's scorn'.

"Hehehe… since day one, Marik.", the little teenager answered him.

Odion laughed and slapped Yugi on the back hard. "Hahahaha! Congratulations on having a fine harem, little Yugi!", he said with a hearty chuckle.

Ishizu whapped Odion on the head, muttering, "Hentai baka.".

Mako inquired, "So, Yugi. How have things been so far?". He saw Yugi turn red when Odion said he had a harem, and wanted to help him out by changing the subject.

Yugi sighed and answered, "Well, Mako. Its been a living Hell, to be precise. Dartz seems to be acting a little more desperate in trying to stop our journey here.". It was then he told them all on what had occurred prior to the meeting.

"As you just saw, we've been dueling for our lives for quite some time. Never had this much fun in years!", Kat exclaimed.

Joey chuckled and put in, "Kat, I'm beginning to think that people from Texas are just plain nuts if you think all that we have been through was fun.".

Kat giggled and kissed Joey on the cheek, "That's what likable about us Texans, Joey. We like to live dangerously!".

Shadi said, "Come, we must go and seek out the ruins of Atlantis! Time is of the essence now.".

Agreeing with the wise Egyptian, Yugi started to pick up his bags. However, Tiger beat him to it. "No need to burden yourself, Master. I'll take care of this.", she said before giving the young duelist a kiss on the cheek.

Téa and Rebecca growled, flames dancing in their eyes and their knuckles turning white from clenching their bag straps. Some of the boys saw fit to move from them, not wanting to get any of their limbs damaged.

"Master, we need to locate a housing facility near the ocean. We can have a resting place and be near our objective at the same time.", Lynx informed her little one.

"Great idea, Lynx. Shadi, you heard her. Let's get going!", Yugi stated.

The Egyptian agreed and motioned for everyone to follow him. As the group left the terminal, Tristen and Ryou saw it fit to gather maps and packets from various stands. They were new to Florida after all, and the info in them could come in handy. They went downstairs, collected their belongings from Baggage, and then went outside.

"Taxi!", Ryou shouted out. Few minutes later, five yellow taxi cabs arrived for them.

"Guys, let's go to Quality Inn at 9000 International Drive. Its near the ocean, and also it has a good rate on the rooms.", Tristen stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go!", Rebecca shouted.

Three people took a cab: Yugi with Tiger and Shadi, Téa with Rebecca and Lynx, Mako with Tristen and Panther, Ryou with Ishizu and Marik, and the rest were able to fit into the last cab. Seto and Mokuba called a limo over, which was typical of them. Keith and Arkana were handed over to the police, after everyone gave them some reports.

The five yellow cars and the black limo drove off to their destination, but while they were on the road, the group saw many wonderful sights of Orlando. Tiger saw a sign that said 'Disney World: Exit 68'. She was puzzled by this and asked Yugi, "Yugi-sama, what is Disney World?".

Yugi was in thought for a moment, then answered, "Disney World is a huge place that is meant for fun and excitement. There are many other parks similar to it worldwide, but the one here in Florida is very famous. Its composed of many other parks, and its very fun for almost anyone.".

Tiger turned her eyes to Yugi, which were now in 'Puppy-Dog' mode. "Please, Master! Can we go there after we defeat Dartz! Please?", she pleaded like a little kid.

Yugi chuckled and started to pat her head, which she liked. "We'll see, Tiger. We'll see.", he answered.

Shadi turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi, do not take this lightly. I fear that Dartz will be very difficult to defeat, next to impossible.".

Yugi turned to face him and replied firmly, "We can defeat him! Its going to take everything we got, but we can… no, will defeat Dartz!".

Back on Dartz Island

Dartz was standing in the middle of a giant room, where various electronic equipment scattered all around him. It was almost complete. It took Mai and the others some time, but they were able to make the _Teleportation Room_. It was crude, but according to the blonde, it would work.

"Fine. Now, start it up and open the portal! I want to see on what comes through!", he ordered.

The room started to glow in a brilliant white-blue light, creating a large vortex. Mai and the others were behind Dartz, very much afraid on what might pop out. Suddenly, a large and powerful-looking shadow started to walk towards them. Dartz was grinning, seeing his plan coming to fruitation.

The shadow revealed itself to be a young man, about in his late 20's and very fierce-looking. He had long blonde hair, cold blue eyes, about 6'4 or so, a black uniform of sorts, and sheer evil reeking from his very being. The light dimmed down, and the portal closed. All were in awe on whom stepped through.

"What is your name?", Dartz inquired.

The stranger spoke in a bold, firm voice, "My name is Lord Gerhart Von Faust, ruler of Gartland. What is this place, and who are you?".

Dartz smirked and answered, "My name is Lord Dartz, and this is Earth. I believe that you lost something, and that I can help you find it.".

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, but I was on vacation in Orlando. So, what do you guys think?

Darien: Next time, things heat up from volcano to star heat! Enemies meet, and also the biggest decision of all lays with the Marionettes! Will they regain their memories and go back to Faust, or will they stick with Yugi?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	24. Chapter 23

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thank you to all who have been most helpful to me. I would like to thank the reviewers as well, for they spurned me on to continue this story until the very end!

Darien: The final battle is almost here. What will happen? Just stay tuned and find out! Also, the area and hotel in which the gang are headed to… that is where DJ and his former girlfriend stayed at when they went to Orlando.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 23 

Five yellow taxicabs, and a limo, pulled up to the quaint and fairly large Quality Inn Plaza. The others were impressed on what they saw. The hotel had every accommodation available; a snack bar, a mini-grocery store, and also an Arcade area. Once the vehicles parked in front of the building, Yugi paid for all of the cab fare. He and some attendants helped take the luggage out. Seto Kaiba did the same as well.

"Yugi-sama, let us help you with those.", Tiger offered.

Before he could say anything, the trio of busty beauties hefted the baggage on their shoulders. Everyone stared at them, minus Yugi. He was already accustomed to the babes lifting heavy objects like they were no more then pieces of paper.

"I'll get us some rooms. You all can explore the hotel until I come back, okay?", Yugi called out.

Everyone agreed, and Yugi disappeared into the lobby. Téa and Rebecca were going to check out the Arcade, when they saw the Dolls follow Yugi single-file. 'Aw, Hell no!', ran through their minds and the two scurried back to make sure the trio didn't do anything to Yugi.

"Come on, Kat! Let's go find a pool around here!", Joey exclaimed excitedly. Kat just chuckled and ran along with Joey to find the cool spot of the hotel area.

"Duke, let's go to the Arcade. Maybe they got some sweet games there.", Tristen suggested. The King of Board Games nodded, always wanting to see the latest in video game technology.

"Mokuba, stay with the luggage. I'm going to check us in this homely place.", Seto stated coldly as he walked with regal grace to the lobby.

Everyone went his or her own ways, however making sure not to stray too far from the hotel entrance. In fifteen minutes, Yugi came back out. Kaiba was beside him, looking as hardcore as ever.

"Yug! You got the hotel keys?", Joey inquired. Almost in sync, the group arrived back to the front of the hotel.

"Yup! Here they are!", the young man stated as he showed them eight cards. However, these were not like Duel Monster cards. They had a _Universal Studios_ advertisement on the front, and also was very strong and firm. Seemed to be made out of a strong plastic.

"Umm, Yug? What are these?", Tristen inquired as he took a card.

Seto smirked and said, "Idiot. Get with the times. These are hotel card keys. Instead of old-fashioned keys, we have these.". He handed one of them to his brother, who thanked him.

"Tristen, its like this. Anyone could have picked the lock, enter the room, and steal a person's belongings. Now, only these cards are able to open the door they are keyed into. It's like a new measure of security.", Kat explained.

"Right. Thanks, Kat.", the brunette bike rider muttered.

"Each room can hold up to four people. However, each group will receive two cards that are keyed to the same room, just in case of an emergency.", Lynx stated.

So, the pairings began! Marik was going to be with his sister, brother, and also Ryou. The young British native was thankful, and also Ishizu seemed to be pleased with the development as well. Mako was going to share with Kat, Tristen, and Joey. Téa was paired off with Duke, Shadi, and Rebecca. Yugi was left with the Saber Dolls, much Téa's and Rebecca's annoyance.

"Okay, take your cards and let's go!", Yugi exclaimed.

The crew then followed Yugi towards a building that had a large C on its side. Seto and Mokuba walked in another direction, to a building that was marked B. "Since this plaza is huge, Quality Inns built multiple buildings that are marked so it'll make it easier for the guests to find out which building they are in.", Panther explained.

The crew found out they were on the second floor, climbing up the stairs and all. They soon came to their rooms, which were surprisingly next to one another. The Dolls started to disperse the luggage, returning them to their rightful owners. As soon as that was done, all went into their appropriate rooms.

Later that night

It was now 7:00, Florida time. It was a long day for everyone. Shortly after unpacking and settling in, Téa suggested that they all go grocery shopping. It made sense to them, seeing that the rooms each contained a mini-refrigerator and that the hotel actually housed a mini-mart. However, all agreed that the mini-mart would not be sufficient for them.

Tristen remembered seeing a Wal-Mart and a Walgreen's nearby. It was good, for all around the Quality Inn area, there were shops of all kinds! Fast-food restaurants, gift/souvenir shops, other hotels, various other places were just scattered all about! Hell, even a Pizza Hut store was just across the street, and a short walk too.

They all called for a cab and went to the stores, getting the supplies they needed. It took about three hours to get everything done, but they were all bone-tired after that. Coming back to the hotel, all agreed to just take a break for now.

Currently, Kat and Joey were playing around in the pool. 'Heh, I bet that's not all they are doing.', Yugi thought as he slept on the nice, cool bed in his room. The AC was on, and he was just enjoying a nice cool spot.

Téa and Rebecca went to check out the rest of the plaza lobby, Tristen and Duke were playing at the Arcade, and the rest were either resting or watching movies in their rooms. Yugi advised them all to take it easy with the movies, as they were going to be charged on his account.

The young man stretched his limbs, very much pleased to be getting some rest. Panther and Lynx were out, saying that they wanted to check out the various shops. One in particular caught their interest; a building that was shaped to look like it was upside-down! Florida really had some unique architects.

'Wonder what tomorrow will bring out. I hope we get to find some useful information on those Atlantis ruins.', the hero thought.

"Yugi-sama…", a sultry, sexy voice called out sensually.

Yugi turned to face to where the voice came from, and his eyes just went wide as dinner plates! Tiger just emerged from the bathroom, wearing a very slinky and sexy black nightie that fit her just right in every place. She posed for her master, wanting to make sure he saw every angle of her. Some of those poses almost made him faint from shock, and his pants forming a small bulge in a certain place.

"I take it you like what you see, Yugi-sama?", Tiger cooed, her voice just oozing of sexuality.

Yugi merely nodded, hypnotized by Tiger's movements and eyes. He was transfixed, like a mouse that was staring into a cobra's eyes. Tiger slowly shortened the distance between the two, until her breasts were right in line with his face.

"Yugi-sama, you have taken very good care of me, my sisters, and your friends. For that, you deserve a big reward.", she whispered softly. She went on her knees and her face was leveled with Yugi's. She brought her face in and gave Yugi a soft, tender kiss on the lips.

Yugi responded to that, following on instinct. He wrapped his arms around Tiger, bringing them closer together and intensifying the kiss slightly. The kiss went on for what seemed like ages, until Tiger opened her mouth slightly and her tongue snaked out. She licked Yugi's lips, requesting permission to enter.

The tri-color haired teen smiled at her and slightly parted his mouth as well, showing he accepted her offer. Tiger's tongue sneaked into his mouth, and both experienced their first French kiss. To Yugi, it was marvelous! 'Oh, man! Her tongue is flying everywhere in my mouth! Best of all, she tastes so sweet!', his brain screamed out.

Tiger felt like she was in heaven, giving her master all the pleasure he deserved. Now, she wanted to see if he was willing to go all the way with her.

"Master, please… take me.", she whispered to him after she broke the kiss.

Yugi was now spellbound, both by her words and looking into her ruby-colored eyes. 'She wants… me to take her? Now!', his mind exclaimed in shock.

Yugi did nothing for a few minutes, and Tiger's face grew very sad. She thought that he was rejecting her. Tears formed in her eyes, and she whispered an apology while rising up slowly. Yugi's next move took both of them by surprise.

"Tiger, wait!", he called out. Tiger stopped and turned to face her master in the eye.

"Listen… I haven't done anything like this before. I… I might be bad at it.", Yugi admitted while blushing a crimson color.

Tiger climbed up on the bed and kneeled beside her master. She whispered to him, "No, Yugi-sama. You will not be bad at it. I know it with all of my being.".

The two just stared at one another, and it was Yugi who made the first move. "Just… be gentle with me, and slow.", he whispered.

Tiger nodded, her tears of sadness turning into tears of joy. She carefully and slowly removed his shirt, very much glad to see that her master accepted her offer. After discarding the shirt, she took time to admire Yugi's physique. 'All that time dueling and saving the world did such a nice job.', she thought with a wicked grin.

She started to kiss his face, planting soft and light kisses all the way down to his bare chest. He shivered slightly in pleasure as he felt her soft lips, and occasionally her tongue, on his skin. Licking, kissing, and gently biting everywhere nearly drove Yugi mad with desire and lust.

Things progressed on from there, Tiger bringing her master into his first ever climax, taking away his virginity and innocence. Luckily for them, the blinds were drawn in tight and the lights not making out their shadows for all to see. Once Tiger was finished, she allowed Yugi to take her.

She had to instruct him on certain things, but he was soon making her moan and scream in pleasure. Her breasts were very sensitive, and Yugi was just driving her mad by licking, kissing, and trying to swallow one of them. His first taste of womanhood took him away, and the second time was no different. It was all sweet, maddening, and steamy for them both!

It lasted for about two hours, and the two were now just lying on the bed. It was covered in sweat and their own juices, the air heavy with their scent. The AC was on the whole time, but both looked like they had come out of a sauna! Tiger had a small, fair smile on her lovely face. Yugi had a huge grin on face.

"Yugi-sama, thank you! That meant so much to me… just like you mean much to me.", Tiger whispered as she pulled her lover/master close to her body.

Yugi said nothing, snuggling up close to his lover and just drifting away in peaceful dreams. It was a good day for them both… and good thing Panther and Lynx never saw it. They were still busy at the shops.

Back on Dartz's Island

Dartz, and his new friend Faust, were discussing things in a private chamber. Dartz was very much interested in Faust's stories. According to the blonde dictator, he was a clone. A perfect, tenth clone of the original Faust from long ago. His dream was to create a utopia world, one that he would rule. But, things were falling apart for him.

Since the Saber Dolls disappeared, his plans for domination were falling at the seams. The other countries were banding together, fighting back and making progress. Without the Dolls, his country's strength was cut in half and were now on the ropes. But now, the proud man was shocked to hear that the Saber Dolls were in this dimension!

"You have to tell me where they are! I will go and get my property back!", the dictator declared loudly.

"They are here, but it seems they have a new master now. His name is Yugi Moto, and they have taken quite a liking to him.", Dartz replied smugly.

Faust sneered, "What are you suggesting, Dartz?".

"I am suggesting that we wait. They will come looking for me, and not be expecting you. When you come and reclaim them, then we can destroy them both in one strike!", he suggested.

Faust was more then happy to get rid of the being that had stolen his war machines. He shook Dartz's hand and muttered maliciously, "Deal.".

Both laughed evilly, letting all know that another plan was brewing. One that could spell victory for them all… or their demise.

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this? I hope it lived up to all of your expectations.

Darien: The final battle will commence soon! Let us hope that Yugi and the crew got what it takes to defeat Dartz and his new ally! What do you think? Can they succeed?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	25. Chapter 24

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. It means a lot to me to see so many reviews! Alas, we are nearing the end of the road here.

Darien: Do not fret. After this, it's the Yugioh/Rumble Roses crossover! Now that, I hope you are dying to see!

DJ: In this one, everyone goes to the beach to locate the ruins of Atlantis. Also, just so you know, these ruins were swept in to the coast of Florida when Atlantis sunk near Europe. Parts of it may have been scattered when it sunk.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 24 

The sunlight rose over all of Florida, greeting her by washing the land in its warmth and golden rays. It filtered through the curtains of a hotel room, touching the face of one Yugi Moto. Next to him, snuggled up nice and cozy, was Tiger. Her face showed utter peace and bliss, a large smile plastered firmly on. A delicate hand ran through Yugi's bangs, causing the youth to smile a little and actually purr in contentment.

"Yugi-sama, time to wake up.", a soft voice called out.

Yugi slowly started to stir, the hand removing itself from his thick hair. He blinked and shielded his eyes from the sunlight that was hitting him on the face. He saw two shadows in his vision, but with the sun annoying his eyes, he couldn't tell who they were. After rising a little, the sun was finally out of his eyes… and he was now staring at the gentle, loving gazes of one Lynx and Panther.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Lynx-chan and Panther-chan.", greeted Yugi.

The two smiled at him and Lynx answered, "Good morning to you too, Yugi-sama. By the way, I see that you and Tiger had some 'fun' last night.". Both chuckled at the shocked look on his face.

Yugi was about to ask how they knew, until he felt something very soft and warm against his back. He turned and looked down, now staring at the delicious sight of a naked Tiger. Her round melons pressed more into his back, and Yugi remembered on how he made love to her. Not simple sex, but love.

"Thank you for making our sister happy, Yugi-sama. Although, we hope you also show us your love as well.", Panther stated coyly, a good smirk on her face.

Yugi blushed brightly at that comment, and that was when Tiger stirred from her slumber. Her eyes were greeted by the glorious sight of her master, her friend… her lover. A loving smile, one that was so warm and tender that it outshone the sun itself, graced her lips. He was talking to her sisters, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to her, even over her own life, was Yugi.

She carefully and slowly rose, not catching Yugi's attention. She then slid her arms around his torso, effectively stopping the conversation. She breathed and kissed on his neck, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. She sensed it, and it made her biological circuits and Maiden Heart go wild. She blew softly in his left ear and whispered, "Good morning, Yugi-chan.".

Yugi turned his head to face her, then gave her a soft kiss of his own. Both enjoyed the sweet taste of one another, pulling back after some moments. "Good morning, Tiger-chan.", he whispered back.

Lynx and Panther were happy that Yugi was treating Tiger back. To Yugi, loving someone… and having the feelings returned was the most wonderful experience ever. He only hoped to Kami above that it would never end.

"Any room left for us?", Panther inquired playfully before she and Lynx pounced on the couple. The four were rolling along in the bed, playfully wrestling and having fun.

Panther and Lynx got Yugi in a double breast-smother when the door knocked. All froze, and Yugi's eyes went wide with horror when a familiar voice called out, "Yugi-chan! Time to get up!".

'It's Téa! Oh, kami! If she and the others see us like this, or find out what I did last night, they are going to fry my ass good!', Yugi thought.

The Saber Dolls knew what was going through Yugi's mind when they saw his horror-stricken face. Quick as lighting, they made the bed and cleaned the room up in three blinks! They also had their clothes on, and Tiger used some air freshener to cover up the smell of sex in the air.

"Do not worry, Yugi-chan. If any of them try to harm you in any way, we'll protect you.", Tiger whispered.

Yugi was relieved that they would indeed protect him, as he was sure he would never survive the wrath of Téa or Rebecca alone. He found his courage and went to the door. He then remembered that he was wearing only his underwear, but too late now.

He opened the door a crack, and his guess was right. Standing outside was Téa and Rebecca. Both girls smiled at him, and blushed big time when they saw that he was shirtless. "Ummm… hi, girls. Can I help you?", he asked weakly.

"Oh! Um, yeah Yugi. Its almost 7:30 a.m. Get dressed, we're going to McDonalds to eat breakfast. Seto's treating us.", Rebecca replied.

Yugi was stunned for a few seconds. 'Seto Kaiba is treating us to breakfast! That's strange.', he thought.

He shook his head to clear it and said, "Okay, I'll get ready. It's going to take a few moments, so how about you and Rebecca wait in the Game Room for us?".

The girls nodded their heads in agreement, but before they left, each gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek. Giggling like mad, they left the area and Yugi just slammed the door shut and locked it tight. He slumped next to the door, sliding down to the floor.

"Man, they are going to kill me when they find out. It might even put our friendship in jeopardy!", he muttered to himself.

Tiger and the others went over to their forlorn master, hugging him and whispering that it was going to be alright. Lynx whispered, "If they do break off their friendship with you, their loss. Besides, you still have, and always will have, us.".

Yugi smiled slightly, the words making him feel a little better. He got up and said, "Thank you, all of you.".

He saw the time and saw it was 7:33 a.m. Yugi took off his underwear and streaked for the bathroom, saying he needed a shower. He got in, but when he tried to close the door, it wouldn't budge. He turned and saw Panther and Lynx looking down at him, a predatory smile on each of their faces.

"Since Tiger had you all night, its only fair that we get you in the shower.", the busty blonde cooed as she and Lynx jumped in. Lynx shut and locked the door, Panther took off her clothes, and Yugi was staring at the most beautiful and erotic sight in his life. Few minutes later, he was now bathing with the most beautiful women in the history of mankind! And loving it, to boot.

A little later

Yugi emerged from the bathroom, a silly grin on his face and a bit of blood running out of his nose. From behind him emerged Lynx and Panther, all in their fully glory and smiling as well. It took some time, but Yugi finally got dressed and also put the M. Puzzle back around his neck.

'_Good morning, hikari. I trust you slept well?_', Yami asked with a bit of a light tone. Yugi knew he saw the whole thing.

'_I did indeed, Yami. I also had a little bit of help in the shower, too._', Yugi replied.

Yami roared with laughter, patting Yugi on the back. '_Hahahaha! My friend, you are one lucky man! Having three loyal, beautiful ladies is a feat unto itself! Congrats!_', he told his light.

Yugi blushed and thanked Yami for the compliment. Seeing that he zoned off, he got back to reality and with the Dolls help, zoomed to the Game Room. When they arrived, they found the whole gang there. They were playing the video games, while Seto and Mokuba were having a friendly game of air hockey.

"Well, look who finally showed up.", Seto snickered as he lost the game to Mokuba.

All turned to face their friend, Téa and Rebecca smiling warmly at him. When they faced the girls, their faces turned into cold stone and their glare could have burned a hole through solid titanium. The Saber Dolls paid little attention to them, focusing solely on their master.

"So, you guys ready to go?", Yugi inquired.

Joey exclaimed, "Sure am, pal! After last night, I'll eat almost anything!".

Mako snorted remarked, "I bet, little guppy. You and Kat here made so much noise in bed, I thought we never get any sleep.".

Katrina and Joey just turned as red as cherries, both promising to deliver some painful punches to the Fisherman Duelist. All roared with laughter, Yugi included.

Marik snorted and retorted, "You think that was bad, how about watching your sister making out with British-boy over there?".

Ryou and Ishizu blushed crimson, now the teasing on them. "Why, little Ryou! I didn't know you took a liking to Ishizu here!", Tristen commented, giving the white-haired teenager a noogie.

Bakura pulled himself from the noogie and replied blushing, "Well, I do admit that I have a crush on Miss Ishtar here. Ever since we met at Battle City.".

Ishizu added, "Same here. Although it took some prodding, I think we have a beautiful relationship forming here.".

Odion snickered softly, and Ishizu shot him a glare that shut him up nice and quick. Seto sighed and inquired, "So, are we going to stand here and make fun of one another's love life? Or are we going to McDonalds for breakfast, and then check out the ruins near the beach?".

All of them agreed, and headed out towards the front entrance. Fortunately for them, Seto Kaiba called up a limo and actually allowed the others to come inside this time. Once all were aboard, they drove off to find the most international fast-food drive of them all.

A few hours later

The limo was driving off away from the beach, the driver still amazed on how much food Joey actually ate a little while ago at McDonalds. Seto Kaiba instructed him to return as soon as he called. 'Those kids… man, eat like garbage machines! Especially that dirty-blonde kid!', he thought.

The group was now at the beach, which was deserted by the way. Lucky for them, no one witnessed the change when Yugi allowed Yami to take over.

"What do you think we should do, Yami?", Téa inquired. According to Rebecca's grandfather, the ruins of Atlantis were scattered and parts of it were in the coast of Florida. However, where they were was deep and they did not have any scuba equipment of any kind.

"Hmmm… I think I have a solution here.", Yami answered. He took out a Duel Monster card, which happened to be _Space Mambo_. The card glowed bright yellow, and it zoomed into the water. Few seconds later, a very large fish burst forth from under the ocean! It was bright blue, flat like a disc, and also having strange carvings on its body.

"Mambo, go under and try to locate the ruins for us. If you find them, float exactly where they are.", Yami instructed. The huge fish let out a large groan, then dived under.

"Yami, I'll never get used to this magic and stuff.", Seto muttered as all of them gathered around the ancient Pharaoh.

The group waited for about ten minutes, and then saw the creature rise back up. Rebecca took out her computer and did some calculations. "Its about 2 miles in, and about 510 feet deep.", she told them all.

Yami nodded, then asked Mako for one of his cards. Mako obliged, and Yami soon brought to life the powerful _Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness_! The gigantic Orca stood before them all, a battleship structure on its back. The crew was teleported on, thanks to Yami. Once inside the safety of the bridge, the whale turned and dived down!

The crew looked on in awe, seeing a whole new world before them. Fishes of many kind, including some dolphins and sharks, swam on by or away from the massive whale. Tiger and the dolls were just looking on in wonder like little kids, causing Yugi in astral form to chuckle.

After swimming all the way down, Tristen hit the searchlights and the gang got a good glimpse of the Atlantis ruins. There were boulders in shape of ruined buildings scattered all over the ocean floor, algae growing all over them and masking some of the markings.

Lynx called out, "Eligible markings over there, twenty-five feet ahead.". The whale turned as was instructed, and the lights from outside now focused on some strange ruin writings that were scribbled on a piece of slab.

"We found them!", Yami exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, while Seto just kept his cool and smirked. Rebecca took out her computer, pointed her camera at the ruins, and started to download the image. While she did that, she also started to scan the writings and did a search on the Internet for any similar markings.

"Soon, we'll find out the secret if kicking Dartz's sorry ass!", Joey cheered. Kat joined him, much to everyone's amusement.

Suddenly, the whale and Mambo started to wail and thrash around wildly. Everyone was knocked off their feet and now smashed up against the controls inside the beast. "W-What's happening!", Tristen called out.

"The monsters! Something is wrong!", Yami replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, they were all enveloped in white light. The monsters vanished, going back to their owner's decks. The white orb of light shot out of the water, then traveling out into the ocean at break-neck speed! No one knew what was going on, or what was about to happen next.

Later on

The group soon landed on cold tile, all of them in a large and empty room. Yugi woke up, slowly realizing that he was back and Yami was also in the puzzle. He groaned in pain and muttered, "Anyone get the license plate number of that bus?".

Soon, all of them started to wake up. Seto mumbled out, "Couldn't tell ya. I was hit as well.".

Joey scanned the area and asked, "Where are we? What happened?".

Panther groaned and answered back, "I think we were brought here by someone. The monsters sensed the power coming, and that is what drove them crazy.".

Mako took out his deck and saw that his monster was back in it, to his relief. He put it away and asked, "Who did that?".

"That would be me, my fishy friend.", a silky, cold voice answered.

The group turned towards a doorway, which was occupied by two large shadowy beings. One of them stepped into the light, revealing himself to be a young teenager like Kaiba. His hair seemed to be a mix of the lightest blue and green, and in the style similar to Ryou Bakura. He wore a ceremonial robe of some kind, with a familiar green jewel necklace around his neck.

"Dartz, I presume?", Duke inquired dryly.

The young man chuckled and replied, "You assume correctly, boy. Oh, I would like for all of you to meet my companion. He has a history with your female friends, Yugi.". That caused the Saber Dolls to gasp, and Yugi protected them on instinct. He got in front of them, prepared to use his body as a shield to protect his loved ones.

The other figure slowly walked in, the light revealing himself to be a more mature man then Dartz. He was tall and imposing, his black cloak and cape making him even more ominous. He had blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and also a sneer that could put Yami Bakura to shame.

Yugi exclaimed, "Who are you!".

The man simply glared at Yugi and answered, "I am Lord Gerhart von Faust, and I am here to reclaim what is mine.".

He pulled out what looked like to be a simple remote control, having an antenna and two buttons on it. He pushed the top button, and the Saber Dolls started to scream in pain and agony.

"GIRLS!", Yugi exclaimed as he rushed to help them. He was knocked back by Tiger, who was thrashing about wildly. Yugi got up immediately, prepared to redouble his efforts. However, a light-green glow enveloped the girls and small lighting bolts raced along their bodies.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?", Yugi demanded, his whole being on fire.

"I am simply rebooting their original programs. This will cause them to regain their memories… and realize who their loyalties lie at.", Faust answered coldly.

After a few moments, the girls stopped screaming. The glow died and the lighting bolts ceased. Everyone looked on in silence, wondering if it had worked. Yugi slowly approached them, but he only got a few feet when the Saber Dolls started to rise back up slowly. Their eyes were covered by their hair, making them look ominous and dark.

"Tiger-chan? Lynx-chan? Panther-chan?", Yugi asked softly.

Tiger suddenly looked at him, a glare in her eyes. She replied frostily, "I am not Tiger-chan. My name is Tiger-001, and my master is Lord Faust!".

(Author's Notes: Don't you hate me for cliffhangers like these? So, you like?

Darien: The fun starts here! What do you think? Do you think Yugi will get through to them, or will the Sabers cut him and the rest down to size?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	26. Epilogue Part 1

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. It seems a lot of you were surprised by this twist, and also wanted to kill me for making the Dolls turn against Yugi.

Darien: It had to be done. This is the ultimate test of will! Which will win; the original programming of the Dolls, or the Maiden Circuits… the very heart of all three marionettes, which give them their humanity?

DJ: This is it! This is both the final battle… and the epilogue! Enjoy!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Epilogue- Part 1 

Everyone could not believe what they saw. The Saber Dolls were now looking at Faust, the same way that they looked at Yugi earlier. The three walked past the small teen and went to the large overlord, all the while smiling. Tiger snuggled up to Faust's left side, Lynx on the right, Panther in the middle.

Lord Faust shrugged them off roughly and snarled, "None of that! Remember, you are just puppets to me! You have no emotion, so do not attempt to show any! Is that clear?".

Tiger nodded and replied, "Yes, Lord Faust.". Panther and Lynx did the same.

"You're wrong, Faust!", a loud voice called out.

All eyes turned to the source, which seemed to be a furious Yugi. In all respect, not even Yami had seen his hikari this angry before. His violet eyes were blazing with a fire that was amazing!

"Those girls are not puppets! They're human beings with feelings and emotions! They have a heart, which is something you don't have by the look of it!", Yugi cried out angrily.

Faust glared at the punk who dared to defy him. The Dolls joined in the glaring, but something was tickling away at their Maiden Circuits. '_What is this feeling! I saw the whelp who defied my Lord… and my Maiden Circuit started to beat like crazy!_', all thought.

"How dare you defy me, you little brat!", the blonde overlord of Gartland bellowed.

Yugi took on a stance of defiance and retorted, "I've faced enemies just like you, so save your tactics of scaring me! It won't work!".

The powerful man steeled himself and ordered, "Dolls, silence the brat now!".

The Dolls responded with a simultaneous "Yes, sire!". The busty Saber Dolls took off like shot, advancing on Yugi quickly. The young man did not flinch or look scared, he stood his ground and prepared to face his former friends/lovers. Yami tried to take over, but Yugi pushed him back.

'_Yugi, we have to change now! If not, you'll be killed!_', the Pharaoh exclaimed.

Yugi remained stoically fierce and replied, '_Yami, please! I have to do this! I have to get through to them!_'.

Tiger raised her left hand, it taking a claw-like shape and swung it down hard. Her prime objective was to flatten Yugi's head, crush it into oblivion. However, someone had other ideas. The blow was blocked by a strong forearm… which Yugi recognized. It belonged to _Gilford the Lighting_!

"Gilford! How did you-!", Yugi exclaimed when he turned to see who was behind him. It was Joey, card extended and glowing in a brilliant yellow light.

"Don't worry, Yug! Help is here!", the duelist said firmly.

One by one, the others took out their best cards as well. Téa brought forth _St. Joan_, Rebecca brought forth _Fairy Injection Lily_, Tristen called _Don Zaloog_ to the game, Duke summoned _Mystical Knight of Jackal_, Mako reeled in his _Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness_, Ishizu called forth her _Gemini Elf_, Marik called his loyal _Gogiga Gagagio_ to the stage, Odion called forth his powerful _Armed Dragon Lvl. 7_, Ryou brought out _Penumbral Solider Lady_ to play, and finally Kat thought her _Element Valkyrie_ could use some exercise.

Seto and Mokuba joined in too, both bringing out their big guns. Seto brought out _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_, while his little brother brought forth _Gatling Dragon_. The dragon Mokuba brought forth was a fusion of _Barrel Dragon_ with _Blowback Dragon_. Shadi called out his _Infernal Flame Emperor_. All three looked ready to party!

"Well, well, well. You got some pretty powerful monsters there. But then again… so… do… I!", Dartz exclaimed in glee as he snapped his fingers.

In front of him materialized the familiar Seal of Orichalcos, but something was different this time. The green seal was floating in the air in front of Dartz, for a few moments anyway. The seal floated to the ground and started to glow in a bright light. Slowly, a being emerged from that seal! It was a creature seemingly made out of green crystal, and it was humungous!

"Meet my monster, a great beast that was born from the Orichalcos itself! MEET ORICHALCOS SHUNOROS!", Dartz declared while laughing manically.

From behind Dartz emerged two new duelists, Mai and Weevil. Mai had her _Cyber Harpie Lady_ beside her, and Weevil had his loyal _Ultimate Insect Lv. 7_ by his side as well. It was going to be a brawl to remember for all time!

"ATTACK!", Kat cried out. All monsters crashed together for one monumental duel for the ages!

As the monsters attacked, Yugi kept his eyes on the real threat: the Saber Dolls. The young man ran out of the room, wanting to have a bit of space and not get in anyone's way. The trio and Faust saw him flee.

"Leave these fools to Dartz and his hordes! They can handle them. Now, get that brat that dared to defy me!", the blonde ordered as he went after Yugi.

The girls followed, but something was amiss. Their Maiden Circuits started to act up again, a feeling of pain entering them as they gave chase to Yugi. Each woman was panting a little, wondering why on earth it would hurt to chase this little punk… or even kill him.

Yugi led the four around corridors, rooms, chambers, until finally he stopped at the Main Sanctuary. The young man was panting for breath, his legs now feeling they were on fire. He gazed up and saw three huge, serpent-like heads at the end of the room. He saw that in each mouth… lay the Egyptian God cards! Obelisk was in the left snake, the Winged Dragon of Ra was in the middle, and Slifer the Sky Dragon on the right.

'_Yugi, something is not right! I can't sense the energy coming from the three cards as usual._', Yami told his partner.

'_Me too! I think Dartz somehow drained the Egyptian God monsters of their energy! Probably did so he could give the Leviathan some energy to feed on until he could give it souls from the Orichalcos._', Yugi replied back.

Any further conversation was halted, due to the entrance of Faust and his Saber Dolls. All looked at the teenager with cold eyes, but Yugi just stood firm as a rock.

"There is nowhere else to go, little one. Here is where you shall die! This room will be your tomb!", Faust declared as he threw his cape in a show of force.

Yugi's face remained stoic as he replied, "Maybe, Faust. But one thing is for sure! I will not hurt my friends! I will defend myself, and do what I can to get them back!".

Faust just laughed cruelly and stated, "If that is what you believe, you are a fool! Gambling and risking your life to save mindless marionettes!".

The young tri-colored haired man shouted, "They are not mindless! They maybe half-machine, but they are half-human as well. They have a heart, and emotions too! I will save them from you!".

The dictator retorted coldly, "You can try. My Dolls… ATTACK!".

The Dolls leapt into action, and Yugi shielded himself as best he could. Panther gave out a war cry as she lifted her hand to Yugi, her nails elongating into sharp spikes. She slashed down, cutting his left cheek and sending blood flying! The young man winced badly, but kept firm.

'_What was that! I pulled back before delivering the fatal blow! Why!_", the busty blonde asked herself as she withdrew some distance from Yugi.

Lynx shot towards him like a bullet. Upon approaching his face, she let out a series of rapid multiple punches that were little more then blurs! Yugi took all of the hits, wincing in pain but not screaming out loud. Lynx pulled back, and the hero's face was now black and blue all over. His left eye was swollen pretty badly, and his cheeks had some cuts. Other then that, he seemed to have survived.

'_Why? Why did I not finish the job! I never put less power in my punches! What is going on!_', the blue-haired bombshell wondered as she retreated back to where Panther was.

Tiger was last in line. She gave Yugi such a cold glare, but he did not return it. His eyes, or what was left of them, shot her a pleading look. "T-Tiger-chan… please. Don't… do this.", Yugi panted out. He was tired beyond anything he had ever felt.

"I must. My Lord commands it.", he responded with such an icy tone.

"Tiger-chan, please! Lord Faust is not your Master! No one is your master, save yourself! You are not a mindless solider! You are a person, a human with emotions! You are someone I came to trust and love!", Yugi cried out.

Tiger flinched slightly, her cold dull eyes starting to flicker back to their normal red color. Her Maiden Circuit was now acting crazy, and various memories flashed through her mind: her meeting with Yugi, the duels they had, and also the fun and warmth of the three being together. She froze for a moment, hesitating.

'Yes! I got through to her!', the young teen cried out with joy.

"Tiger! What are you doing! Stop spacing out and finish the job! That's an order!", Faust declared angrily.

The busty redhead snapped out of it, her red eyes reverting back to being dull and lifeless. She snarled at Yugi and screamed, "SHUT UP!".

She ran up to him and proceeded to pound, slash, and kick him around like a rag doll! Yugi was getting the beating of his life, and it was ten thousand times worse then what Ushio ever did to him. However, he hung on strong. The other Dolls got into the fray, using the small man as a punching bag. However, something was amiss to even this bloody chaos.

The Dolls were now shedding tears. Every hit, slash, and kick they gave to the young man brought forth a fresh set of tears. '_Why? Why does it hurt to strike my Lord's enemy! I should be enjoying this beating, but I'm not! Each time I hit him, it feels more painful then the last!_', each Saber thought as the merciless massacre continued.

In ten minutes, Yugi was reduced to nearly nothing. He was lying on the ground, broken and beaten. Yet, still alive. He was hanging on like the fighter he was. Like many times in the past, he would not go down without having tried his best to survive… and reach out to those he wanted to protect.

Tiger was standing over him, her left fist grabbing his shirt and her other fist high in the air, ready to deliver the final blow. Yugi looked through his bruised eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not being strong for you. Before you kill me, I have one last thing to say to you.".

Tiger just waited, her whole body trembling. Her teeth were bared, but her eyes kept bringing forth a river of tears. Yugi whispered, "I love you, all of three of you.".

Tiger just screamed in anger and launched her fist! It ended… on the left side of Yugi's head. It was mere centimeters from him, and it went through the stone floor like a hot knife through butter. Tiger was trembling violently and terribly now, the other Dolls doing the same. Their Maiden Circuits were on fire, just brimming with activity!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!", was the cry heard by all. Tiger, Lynx, and Panther threw their heads in the air, screaming in pain. Faust was taken aback by this, but Yugi was smiling slightly. He had done it! He had gotten through to them!

The Dolls began to glow in a light green aura, all of them down on their knees and clutching both their heads and their Maiden Circuits (hearts). Tiny bolts of electricity ran all over their lithe and busty bodies, a sign of struggle. It was a battle now: their hearts against their programming.

Faust was shocked, then it turned to rage. 'That brat! His actions have caused the Dolls to resist my orders! I'm losing control!', he said to himself. Drawing out his rapier, he slowly went to the broken young man. Ignoring his puppets, he strolled up to Yugi and hovered over him menacingly.

"Now, boy. You will go into the afterlife, and not both myself or the Dolls anymore of your useless preaching about them having emotions.", he said coldly. He raised his blade, ready to pierce Yugi's heart!

Yugi closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. 'I'm sorry, everyone. I tried… but I failed.', he mental said to all.

Faust screamed a victory cry, his sword now plunging towards the poor boy's heart. It did not make contact with the skin. He felt something pulling back on his arm, and when he turned around to see who it was, he was shocked to the core. It was Tiger! Her face had unbridled fury written all over it, her red eyes now blazing with a fire never before seen!

She threw Faust away from Yugi, and the rest of the Saber Dolls came to their Master's aide. Yugi was grateful, his gamble had paid off. His girls were back to normal, back to being human. Lynx and Panther hovered protectively over him, while Tiger placed herself between the two groups.

"TIGER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! STAND DOWN NOW!", Lord Faust declared angrily.

Tiger shook her head, tears still coming forth from her face. She glared at him and shouted, "No! I am sorry, Lord Faust. But, my mind… and heart are made up. I am no longer bound to you! I am bound to my true Master… and friend, Yugi Moto!".

Faust lifted up the remote control once more, pushing the button to activate their primary objective. However, once he pushed it down, the remote sent out sparks and soon exploded in his hand. He clutched it in pain, the mini-explosion burning it badly.

"BOY, YOU HAVE ROBBED ME OF MY MARIONETTES! NOW, I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR LIFE!", the blonde screamed in a rage. He charged in, knocking Tiger out of the way with such swiftness, even it surprised her.

The warlord was upon Yugi, and the two remaining Dolls covered him with their bodies. Yugi let out a strangled cry, and the puzzle started to glow golden! Before Faust could even touch the ladies, the puzzle's eye shot out a beam of golden energy. It struck Faust directly in the chest, and the man screamed in anger and pain before vanishing completely.

Yugi was confused, as were the rest of them. The young Duelists turned to face his dark side and inquired, '_Yami, what did you just do?_'.

Yami replied neutrally, '_I used some of my power to send him back to his own dimension. He will not trouble us anymore._'. Yami was still enraged that his hikari got hurt, and Yugi actually prevented him from hurting the girls.

Panther whispered to him softly, "Yugi-sama, are you okay?".

The young man chuckled, soon coughing up a little bit of blood. "I-I'm okay. A-A bit banged up, but okay.", he answered.

Lynx clutched his hand and replied, "That's an understatement, Yugi-sama. You need to some medical attention, and quickly!".

Tiger slowly walked towards them, her body still trembling. She fell on both knees before Yugi, then latched onto him as if her life depended on it. She was racking with sobs, her tears soon soaking his shirt, mixing in with his blood. "Yugi-chan, I'm so sorry for this! Please, forgive us!", she cried over and over again.

Yugi slowly and gentle put a hand on her hair, stroking it lovingly. He whispered, "Shhh, shhh. Its okay, Tiger. I understand. You were controlled by Faust, that's all. I forgive you all.".

Tiger and the rest were certainly amazed by Yugi's strength, endurance, and also his girth of forgiveness. Tiger just cried harder then ever, clutching to Yugi tightly. The others joined in, and Yugi was just glad that he had his friends/lovers back. However, he knew that things were far from over.

Yugi slowly rose to his feet, the Saber Dolls amazed that Yugi was actually getting to his feet after all he had been through! Lynx and Panther helped him by carrying each of his sides, and Tiger stayed behind in case he fell down. The battered Duelists picked up the three God cards, and the girls were eyeing each one carefully.

"It seems these cards have lost their energy, Yugi-sama.", Panther observed.

"Indeed. I think Dartz somehow drained them of their energy. Question is, why?", Lynx put in.

"I know why. He drained their energy so he could give it to the Leviathan.", Yugi said weakly.

Tiger was puzzled and asked, "What is a Leviathan?".

"It is a creature of great magnitude! It is the power of all of Atlantis!", a voice called from behind.

The ladies and the broken Duelist turned and was now facing a very insane-looking Dartz. 'I guess the others were defeated. I just hope they weakened him enough.', Yugi hoped.

Beside Dartz was his prize monster, and the Duelists was just creepy-looking at this point. "Well, little Yugi. It seems your forces managed to defeat mine. However, the minute they went up against me, they sacrificed their souls! Which I now have, and have fed it to the great Leviathan!", the ancient jerk declared manically.

"It can't be!", Yugi manage to choke out.

"It is! And the only way for you to set them free is to defeat me, which is impossible! So now, I will take your soul and the Pharaoh's! Once that is complete, my Atlantian beast will come forth and we shall destroy all of humanity!", Dartz shouted for all to hear.

Panther gently put Yugi against the wall, him sliding down and just wincing slightly in pain. Tiger, Lynx, and Panther then stood between him and Dartz. Their eyes were blazing with fury, hands and legs spread out in a shield-like manner. "You will not touch Master Yugi-sama, that we promise!", all declared as one.

Yugi felt something warm, and looked down to see that the Egyptian God cards were glowing! The Winged Dragon of Ra was glowing golden, and pointing towards Panther. Obelisk was a brilliant cerulean and in the direction of Lynx, and Slifer was a most crimson color and pointing at Tiger.

'The girls… the cards are gathering their strength back from the Saber Dolls! But, how!', his mind reeled.

"If you girls want to join him in the belly of my beast… THEN SO BE IT!", Dartz declared as he launched his monster at them. Another major rumble was on the way!

(Author's Notes: So, what do you think? In the final chapter, Yugi unleashes his true power despite his injuries. Believe me, the ones he has right now could even make a solider be put to shame!

Darien: His gamble paid off, but will it and the Dolls be enough to stop Dartz and his plans? Finally, what did you think about the Dolls beating on poor Yugi?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	27. Epilogue Part 2

Yugi meets the Saber Dolls

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. It is good to see that I get some reviews out of this. Frankly, I am a little disappointed that I don't get as much as I used to. Oh well…

Darien: This is the final chapter! After that, it's the beginning of DJ''s newest fanfic Yugioh/Rumble Roses crossover! Wish him luck with it.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Epilogue- Part 2 

Dartz was coming in fast, his prized monster bearing down on all four of them like a homing missile! The Dolls were standing firm, ready to kick Dartz and his _Shunoros_ ass good. They would have gotten the chance, had not four others interfered. Four energy bursts from behind knocked Dartz and his monster into the solid stonewall behind Yugi and the others.

All turned to see some familiar faces, all wearing battle scars. Joey and Kat were together, as was Ishizu and Ryou. By their sides were new monsters. By Joey, there was _Getsu Fuhma_, carrying a glowing _Fusion Sword Murasame Blade_ in its right hand. Beside Katrina was a _Agent of Creation- Venus_, and it was carrying two blades known as _Cestus of Dagla_.

Next to Ishizu stood a _Element Magician_, the monster holding a book which was _Book of Secret Arts_. On Ryou side was _Roc from the Valley of Haze_, and the giant bird was just looking very ominous at the moment. All of them walked towards the group, gasping at seeing Yugi clearly.

"Yug! What happened to ya!", Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, you look like you got in a fight with ten Longhorns.", Kat added.

Tiger was about to answer them, when Yugi beat her to it. "I got in a battle with Faust. I got beat bad, but now he's gone back to his own dimension.", he said.

Ishizu glanced at Yugi's state, then at the Saber Dolls ashamed faces. She put two and two together, but just kept quiet. 'It looks he got through to them. Heh, the young man is quite something.', she thought.

Panther inquired, "Where are the others?".

Ryou answered, "They are back in the room where the fighting started. They are down, but not out. The battle took a lot of them, but they manage to defeat the rest.".

"Come on, then. Let's go and get them out of here so they could get some medical attention.", Yugi stated. Tiger lifted him up, and Yugi really did hate to see so much sorrow and sadness in her eyes.

After taking six steps to the doorway, Dartz and his buddy pulled themselves out from the stonewall. His eyes blazed with anger and fury. With a loud yell, he declared, "THAT'S IT! I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOUR SOULS TO THE LEVIATHAN ITSELF!".

His _Shunoros_ started to power up, glowing green and ready to fire off his arms. The monsters, plus the Dolls, got ready to rumble! However, something amazing happened. His dragon card, _Timaeus_ started to glow a light blue! He pulled it out, and stared at the card in wonder.

Back at the war-torn room, Seto was lying on the ground near Mokuba. His card, the legendary dragon _Critias_ started to glow as well. The card suddenly floated out of his deck and zoomed towards where the action was. With Joey, he saw his card glowing as well! He took it out of his deck and the card flew to Yugi.

"Yug! What's going on!", Joey demanded as his monster got wiped out by _Shunoros_.

"I-I don't know! The Legendary Dragons, they're coming towards me and _Timaeus_!", he replied.

When all three Dragons came together, a new card materialized above them. Yugi took the card and found out it was a Magic card. Yami told him to use it, and so he did.

"Guys, hang on! I use _Legend of Heart_ on all three Dragons!", Yugi called out loudly.

The _Shunoros_, after defeating Tiger, looked at Yugi with a blank stare. The three Dragons soon reappeared before them all, before flying high into the ceiling. The ceiling was soon bathed in pure white light as the dragons came together! A blinding flash filled the room and everyone had to cover their eyes. When it felt safe to open their eyes, everyone gasped at what they saw.

Standing at attention in front of Yugi were three tall, powerful and noble knights! One had light green armor, the same color like that of _Timaeus_. His helmet covered his entire head, obscuring any hair he had. He had a scar on his right eye, showing to all that it was now non-useable. His remaining eye was dark purple, nearly the same color as Yugi's.

The other knight had light gray armor, the same color as _Critias_. A little bit of light-brown hair came out from his helmet, and his face looked similar to Joey! His eyes were violet, but more similar to that of Joey.

The last remaining knight had red armor, the same color as _Hermos_. His face resembled that of Valon, and he had dark brown hair coming out of his helmet like the other one. He had yellow eyes which was a bit unusual, but it made him all that more powerful.

Each of the Knights raised their swords, proclaiming their names and allegiance. The one in light green was Critias, the one in the gray armor was Timaeus, and the one in red was Hermos. "We are the Knights of Atlantis, the most elite soldiers of the nation!", they all proclaimed proudly.

Yugi and all were stunned by the appearance of the knights. "You have got to be kidding me! You mean those dragons were really human!", Kat exclaimed.

Timaeus chuckled and answered, "You are correct, young lady. We were put into those dragon forms by none other then Dartz himself.".

Ryou inquired, "Wait, I am confused. If Dartz and yourselves came from Atlantis, why are you aiding us in defeating him?".

Critias answered, "Dartz was a prince in our time, when Atlantis was thriving. Soon, the stones that fell from the sky where Orchalcos stones. The blasted rocks gave us Atlantians power and knowledge, advancing us very far. However, the price was too high.".

Hermos continued, "The Orichalcos stones feasted on the negative and corrupt emotions from humans, turning all Atlantians hungry for more power. Dartz was soon made King of Atlantis, and wanted a perfect world. One free of evil. The Orichalcos corrupted and misguided the fool.".

Timaeus finished it, "Ourselves and the Pharaoh of Egypt fought with all of our might, fighting Dartz and his Orichalcos soldiers. The fight was a draw; us being sealed in ice, the monsters returning to the Shadow Realm, and the Leviathan sealed in another dimension. Atlantis soon sank into the ocean.".

Ishizu inquired, "But, how did Dartz manage to survive after all of this time?".

Dartz answered in a voice full of rage, "Thanks to the Orichalcos, I was kept safe from the ravages of time! Now, I will fulfill my destiny and awaken the Leviathan! I will then destroy all of humanity and recreate the world in my image!".

The Legendary Knights stood read and replied, "We will not let that happen!".

Yugi and everyone else was stunned by the news they all heard. 'Wow! Dartz is really over 10,000 years old, the Orichalcos corrupting his mind, and the Dragons really Knights of Atlantis!', Yugi thought.

'_Yugi, focus now! We have to defeat Dartz now before he gets a chance to revive the Leviathan!_', Yami exclaimed.

Yugi snapped out of it and went into action. He took out his deck, but the beating he took now got to him. He felt very weak, and the deck slipped out of his hands. Cards scattered everywhere, and his body crumpled to the floor.

"Yugi!", the girls screamed as they went over to him.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a Monster and Trap Card, please.", he whispered weakly.

Panther and Lynx rummaged through the cards while Tiger held Yugi gently in her arms. Panther soon gave Yugi the _Magician's Valkyrie_, and Lynx gave him _Curse of Aging_.

Tiger held Yugi up and the young man took the cards. He turned to Joey and said, "Joey, listen to me. The Knights still have the same abilities when they were in Dragon-form. Use it!".

Yugi held up the two cards and declared as best he could, "I fuse my _Magical Valkyrie_ with Timaeus, and _Curse of Aging_ with Critias!".

The two cards glowed in yellow energy, and the effects worked! Yugi's cards were absorbed into the two knights respectively, and the show was on! Timaeus wielded a sword and a magical battle staff, and Critias's sword was giving off a misty glow.

"Gotcha, Yug! Alright then, I fuse Hermos with my Magic card _Lighting Vortex_!", Joey declared as he held up his chosen card.

The card glowed, and was soon absorbed by Hermos. The three started their attack on _Shunoros_, which was flying towards them now. The creature lifted its arms to slice the knights up with, but it was no use. The combination of the sword and staff from Timaeus severed the left arm, while Critias's blade aged and severed the other arm. The blade was made to instantly degrade and age anything it touched.

Shunoros was now looking on confusement, wondering on how that happened. Hermos came up the playing field, ready to deliver some good pain. "THIS ENDS NOW!", Hermos declared as his sword was charged with lighting.

The red blue passed Shunoros several times, attacking like a ninja. Sparks flew everywhere when his lighting blade made contact with Shunoros. He landed between his comrades, sheathing his sword. The three looked on, and saw the green giant cracking like glass. The Orichalcos monster soon exploded, giving off a shower of sparks.

"No! My great beast!", Dartz shrieked in surprise.

"Now, give up! It's over Dartz!", Kat called out.

The Atlantian growled at the girl and replied, "This is just the beginning!". That said, he ran out of the room through a secret door.

"Come on, after him!", Ishizu exclaimed.

Joey, Ishizu, and Kat ran after the coward. Yugi was about to go, but Tiger securely wrapped her arms around him. He was now smothered in her bosom. "Yugi, no! You have done enough for today! We're getting you out of here and getting you medical attention!", she whispered fiercely in his ear.

Yugi squirmed out and faced the three worried Saber Dolls. "Girls, you know I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be fine.", he told them. He tried to stand up as best he could, but the strain was showing on his face.

"Yugi, no!", Panther cried.

"Ladies, listen to me. Please, do this for me. Go get the others and get them out of here. Make sure they get a good distance from here, okay?", he pleaded.

"Yugi, please. Don't go! Your body took enough damage as it is! You may not last long if you keep pushing yourself!", Lynx stated worriedly.

Yugi sighed and looked directly at Tiger. She was torn too; torn between obeying her Master, or her heart. "Tiger, please. Fulfill my request, please.", he whispered.

Tiger was crying, but her face stood firm. "Okay, Yugi-chan. We will go. Just be careful… and come back safe.", she replied softly. She took her sisters hands and dragged them off quickly.

Yugi sighed, then Yami made his appearance. '_Yugi, Lynx is right. If you push yourself too much, you will die!_', he said.

The young hero replied, '_Then so be it. Besides, look at the bright side. If I do die, then you can have my body permanently._'.

Yami was going to scold him, saying he should take this seriously. But, seeing the look on his hikari's face told it all. Yugi knew the risk, but was going to do it anyway.

Yugi said, "I'm off.". He took off after the others as best he could, but it was not enough. His legs were nearly broken, but he willed himself to continue on.

Meanwhile, the humans and Knights were looking for Dartz. They found a swirling blue vortex and jumped in, finding themselves in another part of the island. "Where are we?", Joey inquired.

"This was once known as the Palace Sanctuary. The Royal Family would come here to escape the worries of the world.", Timaeus answered.

"Where is Dartz? He should be here.", Ryou said while looking around.

"Hey, I found him!", Kat called out.

The rest of the group followed her and came to a building of some kind. In a wooden seat sat a crystallized version of Dartz, which was rather odd. "How come Dartz put this statue here?", Joey inquired.

Critias took a good look at it, then froze in horror. "Joey… this is Dartz. His soul, it's gone!", he exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything else, a bone-chilling laugh filled the area. All looked up to see two dark vortex's appearing in the sky! Out of one came a great serpent, one of colossal size. The other brought forth a creature then even dwarfed the snake! It was a long serpentine dragon, and something familiar was embedded on its top jewel. It was Dartz himself!

"Dartz, what in the Hell did you do!", the Texas beauty called out.

Dartz laughed and declared, "I have summoned and brought forth my two greatest monsters! Meet _Divine Serpent_, and my _Great Leviathan_! I have sacrificed my soul to bring in these two weapons of destruction here, and fused with my Leviathan! Now, it is time for humanity to see its end!".

The titanic monsters roared loudly, shaking the sky and sea. A nearby island started to rise up, and it was the ruins of Atlantis! The lost kingdom was coming out of the sea!

The Knights and humans stood ready for battle, to fight to the very end. A voice called out, "Sorry, Dartz! But you'll have to cancel that plan!".

All turned to see Yugi, standing and looking very tired. But, his will was as solid as steel. "I use _Polymerization_ to fuse all three Legendary Knights to create the ultimate protector! I create _Knight of Destiny_!", Yugi called out. As he did, he spat out a little bit of blood.

The three Knights glowed bright white, and fused together in a spectacular display of power! The mass of light started to take form and shape. In a few moments, the fusion was complete and the light died down. Standing before the group was a massive man, wearing gold armor and a purple cape. A massive double-edge sword was in his left hand, and his eyes glowed with power.

"Damn! That is one Hell of a monster!", Kat exclaimed.

"Dear God, what a powerful knight!", Ryou added in.

The _Knight of Destiny_ stood firm, facing the _Divine Serpent_. However, Yugi looked at Dartz and knew what he had to do. He lifted his three Egyptian God cards up slowly, ready to use the last of his energy to summon them and send the Leviathan back into void.

Back down to Dartz's mansion, the Dolls had carried everyone out to the front gate. The three turned and looked up, seeing the monsters and the island rising up. Out of the corner of her eye, Lynx saw Yugi. Doing a scan, she gasped in horror. "Yugi is going to use the last of his strength! If he does, he's done for!", he called out in a panic.

Tiger looked at her Master, then made up her mind. "Then so be it. Come on, sisters. We're going to help him.", she stated.

"What!", the girls exclaimed in shock.

Tiger looked at them all, a sad smile on her face and her eyes not dry of tears. "If Yugi goes, I will too. I would like nothing more then to be with him, in this life or the next.", she declared softly. Without another word, she dashed back into the building.

"Hey, wait for us!", Panther called out as she and Lynx took off after her.

Back in the sky, Yugi was not doing so well. His energy was weak, and he was now on one knee. Dartz took the opportunity to attack him, but his friends had other plans. Joey summoned his most powerful monsters; _Jinzo_, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_, and _Gilford the Lighting_.

Kat summoned her monsters as well; _Super Robolady_, _Maiden of the Aqua_, and _Wingweaver_. Ishizu called forth her _Dunames Dark Witch_, _Archlord Zerato_, and _The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury_. Ryou brought to the field _Rare Metal Dragon_, _Dark Necrofear_, and _Solar Flare Dragon_.

"ATTACK!", Joey shouted and all monsters attacked Dartz. Their efforts were futile, the giant beast wrapping itself around Atlantis and letting the attacks just bounce off of it.

The _Knight of Destiny_ was faring off against the Divine Serpent, doing quite well so far. The massive snake tried to devour the knight, but the man put up a good resistance. At the end, the knight dove its sword into the snake's skull and the serpent hissed and thrashed in pain! It soon exploded, leaving nothing left.

"ENOUGH!", Dartz exclaimed. His monster roared loudly, sending a shockwave that obliterated all of the monsters.

Yugi tumbled slightly from the shockwave, but was not about to give up! He tried to stand, and was soon lifted back up by a gentle hand. He turned and found himself in a pair of big breasts. He gazed upward and gazed into the face of one smiling Tiger. The rest were behind her.

"Girls…", Yugi whispered, but Panther put a slender finger on his lips, silencing him.

"The others are okay, Yugi-chan. We set them well outside the danger area.", Lynx whispered.

Tiger gave him a gentle smile and said, "Yugi, we are with you to the end. Do not worry. We have chosen this path, and are not sorry for it.".

She set Yugi down, all of them going in front of him. Giving the surprised young man smiles, they turned and went into Battle-mode. They formed a protective barrier between Yugi and Dartz. "YOU WANT HIM, FREAK? YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH US FIRST!", all declared.

Yugi felt something stir in his jacket, and he took out the God cards. They were glowing once again! This time, something amazing happened! The cards floated away from him and actually fused themselves with the Sabers! A glowing flash of light surrounded all, and the Leviathan backed off for a moment.

Standing in the air above Yugi were the three Egyptian God monsters! "They have their power back! But, how!", Yugi said to himself. He got his answer when he saw what was standing on them.

Tiger was standing on the top of _Slifer the Sky Dragon's_ head, the mighty serpentine dragon roaring loudly. Lynx was on the left shoulder of _Obelisk the Tormentor_, the almighty behemoth pounding its fists together. Panther was on top of the golden and blazing _Winged Dragon of Ra_! All three monsters, and girls, let out a roar of fury!

"HOW CAN THIS BE? HOW DID YOU BRING THE GOD CARDS TO LIFE, EVEN AFTER I DRAINED THEM OF THEIR ENERGY?", Dartz exclaimed in both surprise and fear.

"It was out love for Yugi, you dimwit! Our love for him, his love for us, gave us the power to bring these monsters back to life!", Panther exclaimed.

"By the looks of it, our God monsters as you call them, have enough power together to defeat you!", Lynx added in.

Tiger finished it up, "Dartz, former King of Atlantis, you dare to harm Yugi Moto! The price of such an attempt is death! Now, go back to Hell and take your friend with you!".

The monsters started to charge up, preparing their most powerful attacks. Dartz told his beast to charge up too, to get ready to counter the combined blast. Meanwhile, _Dark Magician Girl_ appeared. Having enough of sitting on the sidelines, she called out for Duel Monsters to come and aid the girls.

"Everyone, come! Fuse your energy with the God monsters and the Saber Dolls!", she exclaimed as she flew towards the Egyptian monsters.

The Duel Monsters all rallied together, turning into orbs of white light and fusing themselves into the Saber Dolls. The Saber Dolls acted like mediums, channeling the energy into their monster. Yugi himself donated what little energy he had left. However, it was enough for him to go unconscious. The last thing he saw was the girls smiling down at him.

The Egyptian God monsters were glowing with power, so much that it even made the sun itself look like a dim bulb! Dartz exclaimed, "NOW DIE!". His beast fired off a purple beam of energy at them, intent on finishing them off for good.

"WE WILL PROTECT YUGI MOTO!", was the cry as the girls ordered the monsters to fire.

Obelisk shot out a beam of blue energy from its fists, Slifer shot from its primary mouth a white lighting bolt, and Ra shot out of its shoulders twin beams of golden fire! The attacks combined and nailed the purple beam head on! It was a stalemate, but the beam started to slowly overcome the combined attacks.

"No way!", was Panther's cry.

"It's no use!", Lynx shouted.

Tiger was gritting her teeth, concentrating with all her might. Then, she felt something on her hand. Looking down, she saw the astral form of Yugi. "Yugi-chan!", was her outcry.

The girls turned to see it, then saw Yugi beside them as well. "_You can do it, girls. I know you can._", he told them in a soft voice.

The girls smiled, saying at the same time. "Yes, we can.". Looking back at their smug opponent, the girls combined their own energy with the monsters. The results were spectacular! The combination was a beam of pure white light that totally obliterated the purple energy beam! It hit Dartz and his beast head on, engulfing it in white electricity.

"NOOOO!", was Dartz's cry as his monster flailed around in pain.

"We send you back to the Void! Good bye, Dartz!", the girls called out.

The monster was sent back into the void from whence it came, taking Dartz along with it. Panic and fear were in Dartz's eyes as he tried to escape, to separate himself from the Leviathan. It was useless, and was soon swallowed in darkness. The city of Atlantis slowly started to sink back into the sea.

The Egyptian God monsters disappeared, and the Dolls landed back on land where Yugi and the others were. Joey, Kat, Ishizu, and Ryou were knocked out cold when Dartz attacked the first time. Tiger lifted Yugi into her arms, while Panther heaved Joey and Kat on her shoulders. Lynx carried Ryou and Ishizu on her shoulders.

Tiger checked Yugi, and her scan showed him to be alive, although just barely. Smothering the little one in her busty breasts, the leader declared softly, "Let's go home.".

True Epilogue

Yugi stirred, waking from a deep slumber. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a mysterious room. He tried to move, but couldn't. Looking at his sides, he saw that his arms and legs were bandaged completely. He also felt the gauze on his face, so that meant he was bandaged in the head too.

"W-Where am I?", he asked himself.

"You are at Domino City Hospital, Yugi-chan.", a sultry whisper answered.

Turning to his left, he saw Tiger sitting by his bedside. Coming out of the curtains in front of him were Panther, Lynx, Joey, Téa, Rebecca, Kat, Seto, Mokuba, Tristen, Duke, Mako, Pegasus, Shadi, Ryou, Ishizu, Odion, Marik, and finally Solomon.

"Good to see you up now, Yugi. We were worried about you.", Solomon said.

"W-What happened?", Yugi asked.

Tiger answered, "We defeated Dartz and his monster, my love. Atlantis sunk back down into the sea, and the facility where Dartz lived at was destroyed. His army of Duelists scattered to the winds, Mai and Weevil included.".

Lynx added, "Also, by defeating the Leviathan, all of the souls it devoured were released. Everyone it ate was restored back to its original form.".

Seto added, "My bodyguards found us, thanks to a tracer on my coat. They brought us back here to Domino for some medical attention. You were the worst out of all of us, sleeping for five days straight.".

Pegasus chuckled and said, "It looks like we owe you a lot, Yugi-boy. You did save our lives, and the world, after all.".

Yugi smiled slightly and replied, "No, Pegasus. I did not save the day this time. It was my friends here who did it.". He pointed his head towards the Dolls.

"No, he is right Yugi. We were getting beaten, and would have perished have not been for you.", Lynx stated.

Panther kissed his cheek and added, "You gave us the power we needed to beat back Dartz. So, in a way, you did save the day.".

Téa and Rebecca gave Yugi a hug and said, "You did well Yugi, and the most important fact is that you are alive and well now.".

Joey said, "It'll be a long time until you're outta the hospital, though. Luckily, Rich-Boy here is paying for your bills.".

Mokuba said, "After what you did for us, its not a problem Yugi!".

"So, where do we go from here?", Yugi inquired.

Marik answered, "Myself and my siblings are returning to Egypt, back home. Ryou is coming with us, saying he needs to study Egypt history.".

Odion snorted and wore a smug grin. "His real aim is just to be near his girlfriend.".

Both Ryou and Ishizu blushed a little and exclaimed at the same time, "Hey!". That got a laugh out of everyone.

"I'm heading back to Texas, Yugi. But, I'm gonna stay here for a spell. I'm gonna stay with Joey until the time is right for me to go home.", Katrina said.

"Good luck with that, Kat. Joey here is going to make your life very interesting from now on.", Tristen stated with a lopsided smile.

Joey wrapped an arm around Kat and both shared a sweet kiss. "I wouldn't want it any other way, my friend.", the 3rd best Duelist remarked after breaking the kiss.

"I'm going with Pegasus to his island home. Hopefully, we'll start a new line of games soon.", Duke put in.

"Yugi, what about you?", Rebecca asked.

Yugi smiled a little and answered, "After I regain my strength, I'm going to find any clues to Yami's past. I want him to remember what life he had back in Egypt.".

"A noble quest. I wish you luck in it, Yugi-boy.", Pegasus stated before leaving. Duke followed him, both waving a final good-bye to the group.

The others started to leave too, going back home and to their families. Solomon went back to tend the Turtle Game Shop. Téa and Rebecca stated that they needed to go make a call and be back soon. Finally, Yugi was left with his bodyguards/friends/lovers.

Lynx bent down and gave Yugi a soul-searing kiss, one that took his breath away. Panther had her turn, French kissing him and molding her breasts in his face. Yugi felt like he was in heaven, until Tiger had her turn. She embraced him gently, mindful of his injuries. She gave him a kiss that left all others in the dust.

Pulling away slightly, she whispered, "We shall be with you always, Yugi-chan. We will never leave you.".

Yugi was glad at that comment, then slowly slipped away into sleep. Yami, resting on a table stand, saw the action and smiled. His hikari deserved the rest. His only question was this: When will the next adventure begin?

The End

(Author's Notes: Whew! Long chapter for me, my longest one ever! So, what do you guys think about it?

Darien: We hope you have enjoyed the show! If any of you care to make a sequel out of it, or make side-lemons, be our guest!

DJ: How did you like the battle? Also, how did you like the ending? Anything else you wanted to see in it?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
